Para Enamorarme de ti -Eren x Mikasa-
by magHy'Jenny
Summary: La historia se basara en el año 2015. Los personajes se basan en mis otp favoritos de shingeki no kyojin eren x mikasa y armin x annie
1. Chapter 1

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

 **Solo podía escuchar como mi corazón latia, como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho, pero; ese latido no era de emoción al ver el típico chico guapo acercándose a mi , era de miedo, temor, algo que me dejo paralizada al momento en que mi mejor amigo me entregaba una invitación blanca con adornos dorados, la cual era la invitación de bodas de la mujer ala que ha estado enamorado por 5 años y con el hombre con quien se casaria, seria el hombre al cual he amado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.**

 **-TIEMPO ACTUAL-**

 **Preparatoria "Shinganshina"**

 **Tras a ver cursado ya 3º grado de preparatoria Los chicos de la generación Nº 104 se preparaban para entrar a su ultimo año.**

 **-Ustedes a que se dedicaran chicos?- preguntaba una chica alta de pelo castaño a sus amigos acostada en el césped mirando al cielo.**

 **-mmmh... buena Pregunta Sasha... aun no se a que me dedicare en realidad.- dijo un chico a lado de la castaña. Connie**

 **-Chicos por favor aun falta para pensar en eso- decía el chico de ojos esmeralda recargado en el gran árbol que proyectaba algo de sombra- hay que disfrutar el ultimo año de prepa-**

 **-En realidad Eren deberías saber a que te dedicaras- Dijo Armin un chico rubio con ojos color azules mirando a Eren de arriba de un tronco del mismo árbol. – Falta un mes para los exámenes y deberi...-**

 **-¡ ¡ A-R-M-I-N ! !, no digas esas cosas apenas estamos empezando las clases no me estreses aun- dijo Sasha callando al chico rubio.**

 **-DEMONIOS...-algo alterada recogió sus cosas del suelo haciendo que se acordara que tenia clases extracurriculares con el Profesor Mike de Artes Escénicas. – Tengo que correr-**

 **-Espera Sasha... a donde vas- dijo Connie mirando como la chica recogía sus cosas tan rápido como podía.**

 **-Tengo clases con el Maestro Mike... me suspenderá si falto un dia a sus clases.. por ese castigo que tengo desde 2º grado...no me lo puedo quitar de encima- Preocupada la castaña se despidió de todos.**

 **-Bye..bye.. chicos .. Oh casi se me Olvida ... Eren...- la castaña se dio la vuelta para ver a Eren y despertarlo de su siesta bajo el árbol, haciéndolo sacudir para que despertara.-Eren... Oiii-**

 **-Que Sasha estoy despierto...-**

 **-Por poco se me olvida... dile a Mikasa que tengo que hablar con ella que me marque a mi celular Ok Eren.-**

 **-Porque tengo que ser yo el de los recados entre ustedes dile a Armin.- dijo Eren**

 **-Porque tu eres su Medio/hermano y con la que convives mas - Sasha lo miraba un poco mas cerca de lo usual.- Esta claro Eren.. solo dile eso Ok.-**

 **-Ashh... Esta bien .. Yo le digo- dijo el Ojos Esmeralda volviéndose a quedarse dormido.**

 **-Byee.. chicos nos vemos...- despidiéndose por ultima vez, la silueta de la chica desaparecia poco a poco esta no verla.**

 **-Por cierto Eren donde esta Mikasa... es raro no verla aquí contigo- pregunto Armin.**

 **-mm.. Nose debe andar por ahí, no me dijo a donde iba... la ultima vez que la vi fue en el pasillo cerca de la clase 3-3-**

 **-Debe estar con Jean, el la trata mucho no se despega de ella- decía Connie.**

 **-EHHH!...- Al escuchar eso Eren se levanto rápidamente del suelo. -Mikasa con ese perdedor!, debe estar loca para decirle que sea su novio- Algo alterado el muchacho hizo que sus amigos ahí presentes dudaran.**

 **-Eren Jeager ... usted esta celoso... :3- dijo Connie viendo como Eren ponía su típica cara de "matare a todos" .**

 **-JA JA JA.. celoso yo por favor es mi hermana obvio que me preocupo por ella es mi familia, no quiero que salga con cualquier imbécil de la prepa-**

 **-Saben que los dejo ... ire a ver si mi entrenador me levanta el castigo ...-Eren es parte del Equipo de Futbol Americano "Alas de la Libertad" era el mariscal de campo, su entrenador era algo Estricto pues no por eso habían ganado 8 veces seguidas el Campeonato Nacional de Futbol.**

 **-Nos vemos chicos...los veo mañana en las clases- Igual como Sasha , Eren se despidió.**

 **-Bueno Armin igual me voy tengo cosas que hacer tarea que terminar y todo eso.. ahh.. odio mi vida- dijo Connie levantándose del césped, recogiendo su mochila y dándole una palmada de despedida a al chico rubio trepado en el tronco del árbol.**

 **-Nos vemos Connie... Byee...- respondió Armin**

 **Del otro lada del campus, estaba Mikasa tomando agua del bebedero a lado de unas hermosas flores azules, agarrando su mechon de pelo para no empaparlo de agua lo hizo a un lado, al terminar de beber agua vio de reojo como alguien por detrás se le acerba algo sigiloso, cuando de repente ella dio un giro rápido haciendo tirar a la persona detrás de ella, pero lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que era Eren tratándola de asustar.**

 **-aahh Mikasa... que ruda eres ya no vuelvo a jugar a si contigo...- Eren adolorido por el golpe sorpresivo de mikasa.**

 **-Lo siento... Eren- preocupada la chica pelinegra ayudo a Eren a levantarse. – Es tu culpa por llegar asi de sorpresa sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de juegos- dicho esto Eren se le quedo mirando.**

 **-Si ya me di cuenta...- -Oii ya nos podemos ir a casa-**

 **-Esta bien solo deja ir por mi maleta y nos vamos-**

 **-donde la dejaste no la traes contigo-**

 **-No la deje con Christa y con Ymir-**

 **-Esta bien te espero en la entrada-**

 **Eren camino directo ala entrada principal de la prepararotoria la cual estaba rodeada de hermosos arboles de cerezos era la época en la que se ponían ver hermosos de lo que ya estaban. Recargado en la columna de yeso de la entrada, a la vista se veía a Mikasa caminar por el pasillo de la entrada.**

 **-Vaya hasta que llegas ya me iba a ser viejo aquí- dijo Eren en todo burlon.**

 **-Callate ... solo me despedia de las chicas-**

 **Ya camiando juntos Eren y Mikasa se dirigían a su casa no muy lejos de la prepa, los minutos pasaban y Eren fue el Primero en Hablar.**

 **-Por cierto Sasha me pidió de que avisara que hablaras con ella... de algo urgente o algo asi... no le entendí iba de prisa la chica patata-**

 **-No le digas asi.. sabes que no le gusta que le digan de esa forma, es mi amiga y la estimo.-**

 **-Perdon solo era una broma... andas rara te paso algo hoy?- Cuestiono el chico castaño mirando fijamente la cara dela pelinegra.**

 **-No.. nada estoy bien.. solo que hay...- -No nada en particular-**

 **haciéndose paso Eren se para frente a ella y le da un golpecito en la frente para que reaccionara.**

 **-Quee..fue eso?! duele...-**

 **-es mi venganza por la golpiza que me diste ase rato- Eren la tomo de las manos y le levanto la barbilla para que quedaran frente a frente.**

 **Mikasa levanto la mirada y frente a ella tenia los ojos esmeralda, que tanto quería no pudo soportar mas de 5 segundos y bajo la mirada de nuevo.**

 **-que pasa estoy contigo- dijo Eren dándole un fuerte abrazo a Mikasa la cual esta sacara lagrimas conmovedoras por el acto mismo de Eren.**

 **-Es que hoy ... se cumplen ...- con los ojos llorosos Mikasa apenas podía hablar. – hoy se cumplen 4 años del accidente ... y aun no puedo...- Mikasa apretó mas fuerte la bufanda que llevaba puesta.**

 **-Tranquila ... eso ya paso debes ser fuerte para eso ... ellos están en un lugar mejor te lo asuguro...- consolando a la chica, Mikasa abrazo aun mas fuerte a Eren.**

 **Pues los padres de Mikasa viajaban mucho y un dia la tragedia paso, La Familia Akerman había sufrido un fuerte accidente aéreo donde no quedaron sobrevivientes, solo quedo de la Familia una péqueña de 13 años huérfana que quedo a cargo del Mejor amigo de la Familia Grisha Jeager, fue ahí donde conoció a Eren.**

 **-Ven vamos a casa a nuestra casa- Dijo Eren, haciendo que Mikasa levantara la cara rápidamente, recordando como aquella vez Eren le dijo lo mismo.**

 **-Si.-**

 **Al llegar a su casa cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
Mikasa dejo caer su mochila sobre su cama, recordó de Eren le había comentado que llamara a Sasha. Mikasa y Sasha tiene una amistad mas de 7 años, ellas se conocían desde muy pequeñas, eran como hermanas siempre podían decirse lo que fuera, se tenían esa fraternidad mutua.  
**

**-(tono de llamada)...Hola?!...- contesto Sasha del otro lado del auricular.**

 **-Sasha?.. dime lo que sepas... no puedo mas con la angustia...- dijo la azabache preocupada.**

 **-Bueno.. etto... por donde empiezo...-**

 **-Sasha Braus... dimelo- le dijo en tono enojo la azabache.**

 **-...Mikasa...( respiro ondo y hablo)... me dice Ilse Langer.. que a una chica le gusta Eren, y que podría ser que en unos de estos días pueda declararse.**

 **-...- Mikasa no decía nada. Al escuchar eso no puedo pensar en que Eren pueda decirle que si a ella.**

 **-Estas bien Mikasa?...- pregunto algo temorizada- Sabes habrá sido mejor no haberte dicho nada, esto pasa siempre que Eren tiene un amor secreto.**

 **-Pe... pero, y si esta vez, Eren dice que si a esa chica, yo.. yo.. no podría soportarlo.-**

 **-Oye... Eren es un idiota, no creo que le de el si a esa tipa, a demás.. por que tu no le ganas a ella! y asi tienes mas probabilidad de que Eren te escoja a ti?-**

 **-No lo se es algo arriesgado-**

 **\- Si no arriesgas, no ganas-**

 **\- lo pensare... gracias Sasha.-**

 **-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea-**

 **-(cuelga el teléfono)**

 **-tengo que arriesgarme, sino perderé a Eren- dicho eso Mikasa, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, había algo que la inquietaba, no conocía a esa chica, quien es?... no sabia si es bella, de buenas notas, de buena familia, o si ya estaba enamorada de el.**

 **Al dia Siguiente ...**

 **-Hola.. Mikasa, como estas- Dijo Armin saludando a su amiga que entraba a su salón de clases.**

 **-Hola Armin...-dijo algo preocupada.**

 **-te pasa algo?! te veo preocupada- dijo el rubio de ojos azules.**

 **-a ti no te puedo ocultar cosas eh!, pues algo asi ... Eren tiene a una chica que le gusta y eso no me agrada mucho. -Decia Mikasa algo preocupada porque el chico al que mas quería y amaba podría tener o no tener una chica a la cual puede confesarle sus sentimientos.**

 **-no te preocupes, debe ser de esa chicas que siempre animan al equipo de Eren en el Futbol- Armin trando de darle animos a la chica.**

 **-Tal vez, tengas razón- Mikasa no muy confiada en eso, quizo creerlo, pues las chicas anteriores a las que se le confesaron a Eren, fueron admiradoras de el, pero las rechazo.**

 **Llego la hora del receso, el trio de chicos bajo para degustar sus alimentos del dia.**

 **-Hey chicos soy yo o este dia se ve muy nublado- Preguntaba Eren sentado en la banca para comer su bento que le había preparado su mama.**

 **-Eren solo son las nubes- Mikasa aun lado de el, le respondió con sarcasmo.**

 **-Estara apunto de llover eso si se- Armin constesto muy alegre.**

 **-Por cierto Chicos! Berth ara una fiesta el sábado en su casa porque sus padres no estarán me dijo que los invitara... que dicen vamos- Entusiasmado Eren, dejo en la mesa las invitaciones para la gran fiesta.**

 **-Heee.. nose... no soy bueno en las fiesta no conozco a nadie...-**

 **-Vamos Armin... ira Mikasa y yo .. ya conoces a dos personas- Eren en tono burlon, le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.**

 **-Quien es Berth yo no lo conozco...- Dijo Mikasa dándole un mordizco a su onigiri .**

 **-El altote de cabeza de rectángulo..- -Esta en el equipo de Futbol –**

 **-ahhh ya creo que se quien es... yo si voy... si vas tu ire Eren- decía Mikasa observabando los boletos**

 **-Claro que ire... tengo una misión en esa fiesta- dijo entusiasmado el ojiverde.**

 **-Que misión tienes... Eren. – Dijo Armin**

 **-Eren porque tienes 4 boletos.. se supone que solo somos nosotros 3 no? ... o acaso tenias pensado invitar a alguien mas- Mikasa se empezó a preocupar por la respuesta que le pudiera dar Eren.**

 **-Si, cierto ... que bueno que me acuerdas le dare la otra invitcion a Annie- Eren agarro el boleto y salió en busca de la chica.**

 **-Mi...kasa... dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no es cierto?...- dijo Armin paralizado por lo que acababa de escuchar**

 **-Queria creer que... lo que me dijo Sasha no fuera verdad...yo.. yo.- sin aliento, la chica se levanto de golpe y se retiro de ahí, dejando a Armin solo.**

 **Mikasa se quedo sin palabras al escuchar lo que dijo Eren. Iba a invitar Annie y no cualquier chica sino la chica la cual Armin a estado enamorado de ella por varios años.**

 **CAPITULO 2**


	2. Chapter 2

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

 **Hola! :D solo quería desearles Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. Espero y estén disfrutando la historia que estoy realizando :3 y quiero mandar saludos a los que amablemente leen mi fic's. Gracias lo hago de todo cariño para ustedes. ;)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **-Capitulo 2-**

 **** Eren ****

 **Tenia un boleto en la mano, estaba buscando a Annie una chica de cabello rubio, no muy alta, parecía que tenia cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando la conoces bien es buena persona. La conocí en uno de los campeonatos de Futbol, ella iba acompañada de una amiga suya parecía que nunca había ido a un partido así, la amiga era admiradora mía, *que raro*. Su amiga se acerco a mi para saludarme y ver si podría salir con ella pero la rechace, últimamente no eh tenido suerte en el amor, las chicas solo me buscaban para divertirse con migo, para poder presumirle a sus amigas que habían salido con Eren Jaeger, el Mariscal de Campo del Instituto.**

 **En ese momento Annie no parecía interesarle nada, ella estaba en las gradas esperando a su amiga, y un chico no vio por donde caminaba y accidentalmente tiro a Annie haciendo que tropezara, fue ahí que la alcance para que no cayera y se diera un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, los de ella brillaban como cristales, unos hermosos ojos color celeste. Desde ese momento no perdí comunicación con Annie, y ahora estoy en busca de ella para darle una invitación para ir a una fiesta.**

 **-Hey!... Annie.- ahí estaba en su casillero, portando el uniforme de la preparatoria.**

 **-Hola!... Eren como estas...- dijo Annie observando al chico que se acercaba a ella.**

 **-Te estaba buscando!... tendrás planes para este fin de semana?!.- pregunto Eren un poco nervioso.**

 **-mmmh... creo que no, el viernes mi padre saldrá de viaje y no esta en casa.- Annie esta pensando en ir o no ala fiesta tendría que pedir permiso a su padre, pero conociéndolo el diría que no a todo.- claro que voy!... donde es?-**

 **-segura?... no habrá inconveniente con tu papa?- pregunto**

 **-Segura... no hay problema.- contesto**

 **-Bien... toma.- Eren le mostro la invitación a Annie. –Es en casa Berth... es alas 8... esta bien si paso por ti a las 7:30?- dijo Eren con una sonrisa en la cara.**

 **-De acuerdo, a las 8 entonces...- Respondió Annie tomando la invitación de Eren. –Me tengo que ir nos vemos el sábado!... bye Eren-**

 **-Nos vemos- Annie se despido de Eren.**

* * *

 **La tormenta se avecinaba el cielo parecía estar nublado, melancólico, gris, sin color, se podía oler desde el pasillo de la escuela el aroma a tierra mojada, se podía ver que el clima representaba como Mikasa se sentía en ese momento.**

 **Era aun la hora del almuerzo, pensativa caminando por el pasillo, se podía escuchar los balbuceos de las personas hablando, pero la pelinegra no hacia caso a eso, solo podía pensar en las palabras de Eren, -tengo una misión en esa fiesta- Mikasa al recordar eso sentía como su corazón se achicaba. Que con el simple hecho de ver como la persona a la que aprecia mucho, podría ser feliz con otra persona que no fuera ella, Se sentía que estaba en otro mundo, que al mismo tiempo no se dio cuenta que había trompesado con alguien.**

 **-Ah!... lo siento- decía Mikasa.**

 **-No, no perdona...- dijo un chico de cabello bicolor recogiendo los libros que había dejado caer.**

 **Mikasa miro eso ojos color canela de Jean jamás les había puesto atención, hasta este momento.**

 **-Jean?!... no te vi perdón, deja te ayudo.- la pelinegra se agachaba para ayudar a su amigo a levantar los libros que llevaba.**

 **-Gracias, pero no te molestes yo los levanto- decía Jean recogiendo lo demás.**

 **-Porque llevas tantos libros contigo?- pregunto**

 **-ah... es que tengo una investigación sobre un mundo alterno donde dicen que había titanes o algo así... tareas algo sobresalientes de la realidad je je.-**

 **-Toma...- dijo Mikasa devolviéndole el último cuaderno. -y de nuevo lo siento iba distraída no me fije por donde caminaba-**

 **-Je je je no te preocupes.- rascándose en la nuca. -me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte por el campus.- decía jean algo sonrojado.**

 **-eh! y eso, por que me estabas buscando?- pensativa, noto como jean se tornaba como tomate al decir eso.**

 **-ettoo... como decirlo... me preguntaba si iras ala fiesta de Bertholdt?- Jean preguntaba algo nervioso, al hacer tal cuestión**

 **-...- Mikasa se quedo callada. Recordó que Eren ira ala fiesta, pero no con ella si no con otra chica. Pero Mikasa no sabia si ir a la dichosa reunión, que por lo visto irán casi todos sus amigos.**

 **-Perdón, dije algo malo?- preguntaba jean.**

 **-no, nada...-**

 **-es que... quería saber si...- decía nervioso. – querías ir conmigo... ¡Claro si es que no tienes planes! o iras con alguien mas?-**

 **Sabia que Jean era un buen chico, nada mal por supuesto, era guapo amado por las chicas de primero, por ser el chico rubio de ojos canela de la Preparatoria. Para Mikasa lo veía como un amigo y nada mas, al único chavo en que ponía atención era en aquel muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda.**

 **-No lo se Jean, gracias por la invitación, pero Eren ya había quedado en ir con Eren y Armin pero gracias enserio- dijo la pelinegra con amabilidad para no lastimar al chico.**

 **-Mira piénsalo... si vas ahí estaré, no te presionare- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo dándole un pedazo de papel de libreta. – toma márcame si cambias de opinión.-**

 **-ok! Lo pensare- decía la azabache tomando el trozo de papel.**

 **Toco el timbre de fin del almuerzo.**

 **-Bueno, te dejo tengo que llevar estos libros ala biblioteca, sino la señorita Nanaba se molestara mucho conmigo.- dijo jean despidiéndose de Mikasa. – si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme, nos vemos.-**

 **-Claro- contesto Mikasa. Viendo el trozo de papel con el numero de jean, -salir con jean?! no me parece buena idea.- pensó**

 **-hey Mikasa, que haces ahí vamos es hora de ir al gimnasio- decía una chica alta de cabello negro, con pecas en la cara.**

 **-ah! Ymir, claro- guardo el pedazo de papel en su bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme.**

 **Al momento de girar, vio como Eren se despedía de Annie muy sonriente, dudaba si en verdad quería ver esa escena de nuevo. Otra vez esa sensación, como la de hace rato; sentía como algo muy preciado por ella se pierde poco a poco.**

* * *

 **Al término de la horas de clases. Fuera del Instituto aun no dejaba de llover y como muchos estudiantes, algunos no llevaban consigo su paraguas. Y para la suerte de Mikasa, Eren seguía entrenando en el gimnasio con su entrenador, y no podía acompañarla a su casa así que esperaría hasta que la lluvia se calmara un poco. Dicho eso Mikasa busco un lugar donde esperar, había una pequeña banca alado de los casilleros donde guardaban todos sus zapatos. Y de lo mas lejano se oían unos pasos, pensó que podría ser Eren ya que a veces salía temprano de su entrenamiento, pero para su sorpresa era Armin, sacando sus zapatos del casillero.**

* * *

 *** Armin ***

 **-Armin?... aun sigues aquí, yo creí que ya te habías ido.- escuche una voz conocida, era Mikasa.**

 **-ah! Mikasa, no estaba en la oficina con la señorita Hanji, me prestaría unos materiales para la tarea de ciencias.- le respondí cuando me acomodaba mis zapatos.- Y tu... sigues esperando a Eren? creo que aun esta con el entrenador Levi.-**

 **-no... estoy esperando a que la lluvia se calme un poco, no conseguí un paraguas.-**

 **-Espera... creo que hay uno extra aquí arriba.- me asome arriba de los casilleros, tratando de alcanzar un paraguas para dárselo a mi amiga.- siempre dejan uno extra aquí para quienes no tienen o no traen consigo uno.- dije dándole el paraguas.**

 **-Gracias Armin...- me agradeció. -vas para tu casa?!-**

 **-No, ire a la casa de Connie a llevarle esto.- le respondí mostrándole una bolsa con material para la tarea de ciencias. – Nos toco hacer el trabajo juntos, pero ya conoces a Connie, vengo haciendo el trabajo yo solo.-afirme con una sonrisa sarcástica.**

 **-Si, te entiendo, yo tengo que lidiar con su novia todos los días.-**

 **Sasha era la novia de Connie tenían poco de estar saliendo, pero los dos son tal para cual, eran los chicos que no llevaban la tarea y lo hacen a mera hora de clases.**

 **-je je, bueno te dejo se me hace tarde para ir a casa de Connie, nos vemos mañana.-**

 **-Oye, iras ala Fiesta?!- Mikasa sabía muy bien mis sentimientos hacia Annie, ir a esa fiesta es como ir a la guerra desarmado.**

 **-... No lose, iras tu?...-**

 **-Lo estoy pensando..., quiero ir porque Eren me invito, pero se la pasara toda la noche con esa chica.-**

 **-si, esa chica!-Annie era como una diosa para mi, es bella en todo sentido, Eren se consiguió un buen partido.**

 **-Lo siento...-**

 **-ahh! que tarde es... nos vemos Mikasa hablamos luego- me despidió de mi amiga, dejándola con la duda si iré a la fiesta o no. Hablar de eso me provoca ganas de soltarle todo a Eren, pero no lo aria es mi amigo y respeto su decisiones.**

 **-Claro, nos vemos...y gracias por el paraguas.- dijo Mikasa agradeciéndome por el paraguas.**

 **-No hay problema, nos vemos... bye- me retire del lugar, llegaría tarde a casa de Connie, aunque si llego tarde no habrá problema iba a buena hora, solo que seguir hablando del tema hace que me entristezca mas.**

* * *

 **Por otro lado Mikasa, se quedo pensando por un rato si su amigo ira a la Reunión, cada vez que le preguntaba sobre eso hacia la conversación aun lado, como que no quería hablar sobre el tema, camino unos pasos mas para ver si el agua ya se había calmando, y para su suerte al parecer ya podía volver a su casa sin problemas.**

 **Pasaron los días. Mikasa no había podido hablar con Eren toda la semana porque llegaba tarde de su entrenamiento, y hablar con el a veces resultaba difícil con amigos presentes, el no pondría atención a lo que ella digiera, no era raro en el siempre era así con ella. Era viernes por la mañana, los chicos se dirigían ala preparatoria; se podía ver un cielo despejado con algo de sol de frente, esos días los amaba; eran días en los que podía llevar su uniforme solo, sin esa calurosa y larga chaqueta de la preparatoria, pero algo la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.**

 **-Annie dijo que ira, conmigo a la fiesta.- decía Eren con una sonrisa alegre, que por fin su objetivo se realizo.- que maravilla no?... ya quiero que sea Sábado.-**

 **-... woo!, que emoción...- dijo Armin con algo de sarcasmo, se volteo por un lado, Eren lo alcanzo a escuchar.**

 **-Espero y no lo arruine, Annie es una chica algo tímida pero linda, algo deportista y eso me agrada.- dijo el ojiverde con entusiasmo.**

 **-...woo! que genial para ti, creí que solo iríamos nosotros tres a la fiesta y viniste llevando a tu amiguita.- decía Mikasa algo molesta por lo que Eren dijo anteriormente.**

 **-Que te pasa? ... Mikasa estas molesta por que llevare alguien a la fiesta?...-**

 **-Estoy molesta porque, Annie puede ser una de esas chicas que siempre te acosa como las demás "admiradoras" que tenias antes.- dijo molesta**

 **-Que les pasa a ustedes dos... no los dejare a un lado todo el tiempo... si resulta bien todo yo...- Eren fue interrumpido por Armin.**

 **-Solo es una fiesta!... si Eren- Armin molesto le contesto a Eren, Mikasa ya no podía mas, era ahora o nunca.**

 **-No conoces a Annie ni si quiera la has tratado- dijo Mikasa a Eren algo molesta**

 **– sabes hoy andan en un plan que no se puede ni hablar con ustedes.- Eren volteo con Mikasa. -si tanto te molesta que lleve alguien, anda ve con tu novio Jean a el si lo puedes invitar.- dijo Eren levantando la voz hacia Mikasa**

 **-Jean me invito después que tu, pero le dije que mejor iré con mis amigos – Contesto Mikasa también levantado la voz. -Pero ya que lo mencionas, mejor iré con el así no veo como tu amiga te rompe el corazón como las demás.- sin pensarlo Mikasa dijo lo pensaba en voz alta.**

 **-Bien tu lleva a tu Noviecito y a mi déjame tranquilo, cada quien a sus cosas ok!- algo enojado camino mas rápido que sus amigos para si ya no tener una conversación mas pesada con ella.**

 **-Bien!- contesto**

 **-No se que es lo que acabo de hacer pero... hice algo mal,... y tu?!- volteo con su amigo. -... era la oportunidad de decirle a Eren quien es Annie, tu la conoces mejor que nadie. si le dices lo que sientes por ella, el la pueda dejar tranquila.-**

 **La Familia de Leonharth era la mas prestigiada de la ciudad, una Familia que lo tenia todo, Armin conocía a su Familia desde pequeño eran amigos, su abuelo les hacia trabajo de jardinería, fue ahí donde empezó todo, el chico se enamoro de Annie Leonharth.**

 **-Lose... pero y si a Annie en verdad le gusta Eren?... yo no podría hacer nada y..-**

 **-Armin... algún día le has declarado tus sentimientos a ella- dijo Mikasa.**

 **-no... pero perdía las ganas al verla feliz con otros chicos, y enojado y contento cuando esos chicos la hacían llorar.-**

 **-Si, lo mismo pienso de Eren- decía algo pensativa la chica.**

 **-Debemos darnos prisa las clases empezaran pronto, y no quiero recibir un regaño a casi empezando el ciclo.- dijo Armin apresurando el paso.**

 **La mañana se fue rápida, las clases como siempre eran algo entretenidas, Mikasa y Armin no dejaban de pensar en lo que pudiera ocurrir mañana en la reunión de Berth, esa pequeña platica que tuvo con Eren en la mañana no era fácil de olvidar, era fin de semana y pronto tocaría el timbre para salir, Armin preparo sus cosas para retirarse pero Eren se adelanto para hablar de algo con el entrenador Levi.**

 **-Ire hablar con el entrenador- Eren se despidió, aun molesto por lo de la mañana. Se despido, al mismo tiempo venia Jean asomándose por la puerta. -ah! Jean, que sorpresa.- dijo Eren algo burlista hacia el.**

 **\- Jaeger...- decía haciéndolo a un lado, tratando de ignorarlo. – Hola!...Mikasa podemos hablar?.-dijo dirigiéndose a la azabache.**

 **-Claro, no hay problema- Mikasa salió del salón ya era casi era la hora de salida. –De que querías hablar?.- pregunto**

 **-Quería saber...si...pensaste en lo que dije ante?- nervioso el chico le pregunto a Mikasa si iría con el ala fiesta.**

 **-Oh! eso,... si ya lo pensé.**

 **Eren iba saliendo de la sala de maestros, caminando por el pasillo y a lo lejos pudo observar que su salón ya estaba saliendo.**

 **-ah!... que raro no estaba mi entrenador, tendré que buscarlo el Lunes...- decía Eren caminando despreocupado y vio que su Mikasa hablaba con Jean, apresuro su paso para alcanzarla.**

 **-Que hace estarán hablando?- dijo Eren un poco molesto por apreciar tal situación.**

 **Mikasa pudo notar que alguien iba caminando por el pasillo, y de reojo vio que era Eren acercándose a ellos y fue ahí cuando le contesto a Jean.**

 **-Claro... ire contigo por que no, pasas por mi alas 7:30?- respondió Mikasa**

 **-Cla...ro que si, no ... no hay problema- Jean no podía con la emoción que al momento de hablar no le salían las palabras.**

 **Eren alcanzo a escuchar como Mikasa acepto ir con Jean a la fiesta, el creyó que la "platica" era como las otras que tenia con Mikasa, pero al parecer no; estoy iba enserio. Fue ahí donde los interrumpió.**

 **-Hey Mikasa nos vamos?!- dijo Eren tratando de llamar la atención de Mikasa.**

 **-Espera Eren estoy hablando con Jean, te alcanzo en los casilleros- respondió la chica tratando de volver a charlar con Jean.**

 **-... claro vamos como amigos no quie...- Jean fue interrumpido por Eren.**

 **-Vamos Jean otra vez tratando de conquistar a Mikasa, ya supéralo.- dijo Eren en un tono burlón.**

 **-Sabes Jaeger, por lo menos yo no eh tenido varias chicas que en verdad solo me buscan para el rato- respondió tratando de retar a Eren.**

 **-ah! enserio pues yo no pierdo el tiempo en algo que no sucederá- contesto Eren agarrando el antebrazo de Mikasa para que saliera con ella.**

 **-suéltame Eren- dijo Mikasa quitando la mano de Eren de su brazo.**

 **-Esta vez no te salvas Jaeger...- dijo tratando de golpear a Eren pero Mikasa los detuvo poniéndose en medio de los dos.**

 **-Ya paren los dos... no hay momento en que los dos se vean y peleen- decía Mikasa tratando de separarlos.- Eren por favor espérame en los casilleros luego te alcanzo.- dijo alzando la voz.**

 **-No Mikasa, ve con Eren ya es tarde y no quiero que te suceda nada.-**

 **-contigo ya esta en peligro!- decía Eren mirándolo a los ojos con molestia.**

 **-Ya... Eren, esta bien... nos vemos mañana.- Los dos se retiraron al mismo tiempo.**

 **Eren no podía creer que Mikasa le dijo si a Jean. El era molesto, siempre había rivalidad entre ellos desde primero de preparatoria, le molestaba con el simple hecho de estar encima de Mikasa todo el tiempo, no podía explicar como podía sentir celos de un idiota como el, no resistía ver hombres acercándose a Mikasa, sabia que era su hermana; no de sangre pero la quería como una hermana de verdad, pero a veces sentía sentimientos por ella, no sabia si sentimientos de amor o de cariño, y recordó que no podría ser posible por que eran familia, y mañana seria la reunión con Annie en la fiesta, sentía mal al dejar a sus amigos solos pero esta oportunidad no podría desaprovecharla.**

 **-Entonces siempre si iras con el,... yo pensé que...-**

 **-pensaste mal Eren, ire a la fiesta con Jean como amigos... ya habíamos quedado en ello.- interrumpió a Eren para aclarar lo sucedió en la mañana.- Tu lo dijiste, te dejare tranquilo para que estés a gusto con Annie...-**

 **-Ok!... ya entendí... lo siento Mikasa, no me refería a eso, lo que paso en la mañana en verdad lo...- Eren fue interrumpió.**

 **-Ya!...- se detuvo Mikasa y hablo.- déjalo lo que paso, paso... vamos a casa tu mama nos ha de estar esperando.- contesto algo molesta Mikasa**

 **-Como digas...- dijo Eren algo culpable por lo de la mañana, no tenia intención de decir eso, pero se sentía culpable por lastimar a Mikasa diciendo cosas así de ella.**

 **Era una noche hermosa, una noche de la cual le recordaba como su padre la hacia que viera las estrellas, cada constelación, cada estrella brillante la hacia recordar buenos momentos con el, pero... cuando lo recordaba, siempre pensaba que jamás ya los volvería a ver. –Te extraño mucho, papa.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos recostados en la cama cerca de su ventana. –Ocupo tus consejos.-...- Que hago?- se suido de eso toco su presiada bufanda la cual le había regalado Eren en su cumpleaños Nº 14. Sus pequeños ojos se cerraban poco a poco por el sueño que le propiciaba, y en momentos se quedo dormida.**

 **Mañana seria un día pesada, fingiría estar animada, cuando la verdad estaría viendo a Eren siendo feliz con otra chica.**

* * *

 **Nota:** **Hola Chicos!... espero y estén disfrutando la historia, yo cada vez que la leo pienso... Whoo! en verdad esto es mío... jeje es mi primer fic que realizo, y la verdad no se como este quedando. y de nuevo Gracias para las personas que lo leen.**

 **Que Tengan una Feliz Navida! espero y Santa Levi les haiga traido sus regalos, yo pedi el Tomo 12 del manga y si me llego xD jeje ahora a leer el capitulo 50! Wiiii! :D**

 **Besos nos vemos a la próxima... :v**


	3. Chapter 3

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Hajime Isayama.**

 **-Capitulo 3-**

 **-MIKASA!-** **\- decía un joven castaño acercándose a una chica recién llegada a su casa recargada fuera del balcón. –te tengo una sorpresa.-**

 **-...- ella hizo caso omiso.**

 **-mira, feliz cumpleaños Mika...- eren sonriente le entrego una caja mediana a Mikasa en las manos, envuelta en color vino, el favorito de Mikasa. –vamos anímate, ábrelo se que te gustara.-**

 **-no gracias.- contesto seria y desanimada.**

 **-bueno lo abriré por ti- Eren abrió la caja envuelta, saco una bufanda roja y se la puso a Mikasa en el cuello. Esa noche hacia mucho frio. Mikasa acababa de perder a sus padres y recién se había mudo con Eren.**

 **-toma, hace frio y debes cubrirte.- Mikasa sintió una cálida prenda siento puesta sobre ella. – espero y esto pueda hacerte sentir mejor, no es mucho pero...- Eren sintió un enorme abrazo sujetando su cuello. Sentía como una pequeñas gotas caían en su ropa, las lágrimas de ella por fin brotaban, no había podido llorar desde entonces. –Nunca te dejare sola.- decía Eren correspondiendo el cálido abrazo.*******

 **Mikasa despertó de un sueño no alegre, soñaba en el momento cuando empezó a enamorse de el.**

 **El día había llegado, en que al principio Mikasa lo veía como una gran oportunidad para acercarse mas a Eren, pero se complico el se acercaría a una chica a la cual puede congeniar, y que lo podía hacerlo feliz, pensar en eso le traía malos pensamientos, y se tenia que preparar faltaba poco para que Jean pasara por ella.**

 **Mikasa buscando entre sus cosas, estaba viendo que ponerse, no tenia muchos vestidos de fiesta pero había un vestido al cual no había usado, era un vestido color coral con franjas blancas en la falda, se veía hermoso puesto sobre de ella, hacia resaltar sus ojos negros y su piel a perlada, prosiguió a ponerse un collar que le había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños, seguido de eso, escogió unos hermosos botines con tacón bajo negro de gamuza, ya lista y aun eran las 7:20 pm Jean llegaría por ella a las 7:30, salió de su habitación para bajar a la sala y al parecer Eren aun no se había ido.**

 **El llevaba una camisa de vestir negra lisa, hacían resaltar sus brazos muy bien formados, tanto entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol le sentaba bien, también llevaba unos jeans negros entubados, tocaron el timbre de la casa y era Jean, vestía con una camisa de vestir gris con rayas delgadas y un pantalón negro algo no tanto entubado. Eren prosiguió a abrir la puerta.**

 **-Ah!... Jean eres tu.- decía Eren algo molesto.**

 **-Eren!...- contesto Jean. –Vengo por...-**

 **-Si ya lose... vienes por Mikasa... no debe de...- Eren no pudo terminar su frase cuando unos tacones se escuchaban bajando de las escaleras. Mikasa agarrando el barandal de la misma. Los chicos no podían hablar ya que parecían que habían visto un ángel bajando del cielo, Eren y Jean no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, Mikasa era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra.**

 **-wow! ... Mikasa... es...estas... preciosa. –Dijo Eren casi embobado sin dejarla de mirar.**

 **-Mikasa... estas Hermosa!- Jean no creía que ella la iba acompañar toda la noche. –Enserio estas bellísima.-**

 **-Gracias... –contesto, dirigiéndose con Jean.**

 **-Nos vamos?!- dándole la mano a Mikasa, en dirección hacia la puerta.**

 **-Claro... ya estoy lista.-**

 **-aa!- con pocas ganas hablo. -... vienes Eren, si quieres puedo darte un aventón?- Jean le ofrecía llevarlo a la fiesta, ya que todos iban a la misma dirección.**

 **-Gracias, pero pasare por Annie... cuidas muy bien a Mikasa!... sino me conocerás Jean.- en tono de amenaza le decía Eren que la protegiera.**

 **-Estará mas protegida conmigo que contigo.- retándolo contesto Jean.**

 **-Mira cara de caballo...- dijo Eren acercándose cara a cara con Jean lo cual no le gusta que le digan de esa forma.**

 **-NO!... tu mira Jaeger...!- igual los dos quedaron cara a cara, de nuevo.**

 **-Paren ya!... por una noche pueden dejar de estarse gritando?- De nuevo Mikasa tuvo que detenerlos. - Jean- dijo tomándolo del brazo - vamos...-**

 **-si.- respondió**

* * *

 **Eren tenia que pasar por Annie a su casa. No estaba lejos su casa era unas 2 cuadras y aparte no era difícil perderse, la casa era grande con un patio con mucho jardín, Eren moría de los nervios al pensar que el que abriera la puerta fuera su papa, pero recordó que Annie le dijo que iría de viaje.**

 **-Joven Jaeger', No?- dijo el mayordomo abriendo la puerta.**

 **-s..si...esta...-**

 **-La joven Leonharth...si, por favor espere aquí.-**

 **Eren observaba que la casa era grande, la de el también era grande y lujosa, y penso que los rumores eran ciertos Annie vivía como una princesa, pero su carácter no era la de una princesa sino de una chica común.**

 **-Eren!- un pequeño grito de escuchaba a lo lejos- Estoy lista, nos vamos?-**

 **-hola! Annie, estas hermosa...- Eren le dijo un cumplido.**

 **Annie traía puesto un vestido color dorado corto, con tacones negros, pero pensó que Mikasa se veía más hermosa que ella. *Espera en que estoy pensando?... es mi hermana... * - pensó.**

 **-Gracias Eren!- decía Annie sonriendo.- Nos vemos Sebastián, regreso mas al rato- dijo dirigiéndose a su mayordomo.**

 **-Cuídese señorita- haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Annie se retiraba poco a poco por la gran puerta de madera pintada de color chocolate.**

* * *

 **En la casa de Bertholdt, a pesar de estar un poco lejos de la Preparatoria, se podía apreciar mucha gente en el patio delantero, la música se escuchaba desde la banqueta de su casa, Mikasa y Jean, no fueron los primeros en llegar al parecer ya había mas gente, había algunos amigos de Jean, uno de ellos era Reiner de su salón, y Bertholdt. Enseguida de ellos iba llegando Eren con Annie.**

 **Mikasa volteo para ver quien era los que estaban llegando, cuando vio a Annie pensó que los dos iban entrando como toda una pareja de novios, aunque no lo fueran. Las chicas se acercaron a Eren para saludarlo, pero los hizo aun lado para que pasara Annie.**

 **-Llegaron...- hablo en voz baja sin darse cuenta de que Jean venia con ella.**

 **-Ah!... perdón?- pregunto, un poco confundido.**

 **-Vamos, quiero un trago.- Mikasa tomo del brazo a Jean, para que la acompañara del otro lado de la casa, por algo de tomar.**

 **-Claro...- contesto**

* * *

 **La casa de Bertholdt era grande el venía de una familia muy poderosa, sus padres tenían una empresa de químicos en shotess y diferentes partes fueras del país, viajaban mucho, así que la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo, y aprovecha la casa sola para el, a veces invitaba chicas a su casa junto con su amigo Reiner.**

* * *

 **El anfitrión de la fiesta por fin hizo su aparición, al primero que alcanzó a ver fue a Eren, vio que venía con una chica muy bien vestida pudo notar que bella estaba.**

 **-Hola!...Bienvenidos . -dijo berth refiriéndose a Eren**

 **-Hola ! Amigo- dijo dándole un saludo de hombres.**

 **-vaya veo que no vienes solo, Jaeger!- dijo teniendo la mirada fija en Annie**

 **-Ella- respondio haciendo aun lado a Annie- es Annie Leonharth**

 **-woow!, mucho gusto señorita.- tomo la mano de Annie y le dio un beso en la mano.**

 **-El gusto es mío- Annie retiro la mano, observando como el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima**

 **Eren lo observo hasta donde mas llegaría Bertholdt, con tanta estupideces que hacia.**

 **-Vamos por un trago Annie?- dijo eren**

 **-claro-**

 **-nos disculpas berth, iremos por algo de beber-**

 **-por supuesto, no los interrumpo,- dijo berth tratando de hacerse a un lado**

* * *

 **Del otro lado estaba Mikasa con jean alado de una puerta con vista a la piscina, estaban tomando unas bebidas preparadas, cuando Jean hablo.**

 **-te sucede algo?- pregunto**

 **-eh!...perdón que dijiste- contesto algo distraída**

 **-estas bien?-**

 **\- lo siento es que, pensándolo bien no debí de haber venido a fiesta**

 **-no te estas divirtiendo?-**

 **-no es eso es lo que...- Mikasa no termino la frase cuando vio a eren pasar de la mano con Annie, se dirigían a la cocina. Jean pudo notar como Mikasa se deprimía con tan solo ver pasar a eren por la casa.**

 **-Creo que ya entiendo todo- refiriéndose a Mikasa, haciendo que volteara.-**

 **-ah!..-**

 **-tu y eren-**

 **-ah... no yo solo...-**

 **-Mikasa, por favor se te nota en la cara-**

 **-estas molesto?-**

 **-no, no lo estoy- respondiendo con una alegre sonrisa. - yo también no se que hago aquí, si quieres puedo llevarte a casa o a otro lugar-**

 **-me parece genial- -solo deja voy al tocador- Mikasa se dirigía al baño. Jean no se sentía mal por lo de Mikasa, sabia que ella le gusta Eren solo que quería probar otra oportunidad. De pronto vio como eren se detuvo fuera del baño, donde estaba Mikasa. Eren se detuvo por el pasillo dela casa para hablar con Annie.**

 **-Annie- con nerviosismo en la boca Eren al fin iba a proponerle a Annie-**

 **-si-**

 **-desde hace tiempo eh querido preguntarte algo.-**

* * *

 **De tras de la puerta estaba Mikasa aun no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero se acerco a la puerta y reconoció una voz, era Eren. La mano de Mikasa sostenía la manija de la puerta, sabia que si abría la puerta podía interrumpir a eren, y que si la mantenía cerrada oiría todo lo que conversara eren con Annie, pero eso le causaba terror, pero fue un error cuando escucho " quieres es mi novia'?"**

 **-quieres ser mi novia, Annie?-**

 **-es algo repentino, pero si, si quiero- dándole un beso**

 **-me haces tan feliz, Annie-**

 **\- ven quiero presentarte a alguien-**

 **"Quieres ser mi novia" "me haces tan feliz", fueron las palabras que Mikasa oía en su mente, diciéndole Eren a aquella chica.**

 **Seguida de eso Mikasa abrió la puerta, tenía una cara cabizbaja, sin color. Jean a lo lejos pudo notar como Mikasa iba saliendo poco a poco del baño, y salió corriendo para averiguar que le pasaba.**

 **-Mikasa que paso?-**

 **-...-**

 **-te ocurre algo, vi a eren pasar y...-**

 **Jean sintió como un enorme abrazo apretaba su pecho. Vio que Mikasa ocultaba su rostro, lleno de lágrimas en el torso de Jean. El no podía hacer mas que abrazarla era un pequeño consuelo para ella.**

 **-quiero irme-**

 **-estoy de acuerdo.- Jean sintió como lo jalaban a un lado de manera brusca.**

 **-Que le hiciste a Mikasa?- pregunto Eren, exaltado por ver como Mikasa lloraba y no sabia el motivo.**

 **-Te pregunte que le paso a Mikasa!-**

 **-yo no le hice nada, el que se debe de preocupar eres tu Jaeger… tu eres el motivo por el cual…-**

 **-Eren!... el no me hizo nada, solo que estoy cansada- Mikasa detuvo a Jean antes de que pudiera decir mas de lo debido.**

 **-ah!.. no mientas Mikasa este tipo te hizo algo y como siempre lo estas defendiendo.- Eren levanto la voz, llamando la atención de los presentes en la reunión.**

 **-Eren?!- dijo Annie tratando calmar a Eren**

 **-tu no sabes lo que pasa en mi vida, así que déjame en paz!- Mikasa tomo del brazo a jean para dirigirse a la puerta.**

 **-Mikasa… espera…- eren trato de detenerla, pero jean se interpuso.**

 **-déjala en paz Eren, no quiere saber nada de ti- jean no sabia lo que estaba diciendo pero con tal de defender a Mikasa.**

 **-tenemos que hablar Mikasa!- dijo eren haciendo que Mikasa se detuviera.**

 **-no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.- dijo Mikasa con una voz seca y seria.**

 **-pero…-**

 **-adiós Eren-**

 **Eren se quedo parado afuera del patio, viendo como Mikasa se iba con jean en su auto. Quería resolver el problema que había tenido con Mikasa, no podía dejar sola a Annie, no quería vivir peleado con ella tanto tiempo, sin poder hablarle, sentía como algo preciado por el se iba alejando poco a poco. El mismo sentimiento que Mikasa sentía cuando se entero que Eren saldría con otra chica.**

 **Jean llevo a Mikasa a su casa, pero ella no quería entrar y ver como los padres de Eren le preguntaran que había pasado.**

 **-podemos ir a otro lugar?- dijo Mikasa dirigiéndose al chico de cabello bicolor.**

 **-a donde quieres ir?-**

 **-lejos de aquí-**

 **-conozco un lugar que tal vez te pueda gustar-**

 **Eren y Annie, aun seguían en la fiesta, pero a Annie ya tenia que regresar a su casa, así que la acompaño.**

 **-quien era aquella chica, una ex novia?- pregunto Annie, para saber mas acerca de eren.**

 **-ehh!... no, ella es mi hermana… bueno media hermana.- contesto**

 **-ya veo, estabas celoso por ella.-**

 **-bueno se puede decir, que protegiéndola- -el tipo es un imbécil, no merece tener a Mikasa.-**

 **-lo dices como que ella merece alguien mejor, pero Jean esta en mi clase de literatura y me parece un buen chico-**

 **-ahora tu también lo defiendes!- dijo eren alzando la voz con Annie.**

 **-yo no dije eso, debes calmarte...- decía Annie calmada.**

 **-lo siento, es que ella no era así, conmigo antes ella era comprensible, cariñosa y ahora la veo que es muy distante conmigo.**

 **-yo se que solo es un pequeño problema, que los dos solucionaran.- Annie se acerco mas a eren dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

 **-gracias, ya llegamos, te veo el lunes en la escuela'?-**

 **-claro, por su puesto.- los dos se acercaron para darse un beso, un timbre de celular los altero, estaban llamando a Annie desde su teléfono.**

 **-je je, lo siento me tengo que ir, nos vemos.- Annie se despidió de eren entrando a su casa.**

 **Jean y Mikasa iban bajando del auto, cuando Mikasa vio el hermoso paisaje de un lindo parque del vecindario, vio que la noche era totalmente hermosa.**

 **-ven, por aquí hay una mejor vista.- dijo Jean hablando con Mikasa para que lo siguiera, por el camino de piedras por debajo de un arco de flores. A simple vista parecía un parque normal pero cuando vas mas adentro de este, se ve que realmente es un hermoso terreno lleno de áreas verdes y muchos arboles de cerezos.**

 **-que hermoso lugar, Jean.- decía la pelinegra observando cada detalle del parque.**

 **-si, aquí venia cuando era chico, junto con un amigo, y pensé que tal vez era un lugar perfecto para despejar la mente.**

 **Mikasa se rio de lo que dijo, con este hermoso paisaje podía olvidar lo ocurrido con Eren?. En el parque había un pequeño lago con un puente. Los dos se detuvieron para poder platicar.-**

 **Eren camino toda la noche pensando en porque Mikasa lo trataba de esa forma, había cambiado y no sabia desde cuando ella se comportaba así. Necesitaba una opinión, alguien que le digiera que estaba pasando, y no había nadie que conociera bien a Mikasa que su amigo de años.**

 ***sonido de timbre* Un chico rubio se dirigió a abrir la puerta.**

 **-eren?!...-dijo sorprendió al ver a su amigo fuera de su casa-que haces aquí... no deberías estar en la fiesta?!-**

 **-necesitaba hablar con alguien... puedo pasar?.-decía Eren.**

 **-de quieres hablar?.- dijo Mikasa hablando con Jean.**

 **-pues... de que quieres hablar tu?- contesto Jean**

 **-cuéntame de ti?-**

 **-emm?... pues te puedo decir que, vivo con mi Madre, voy al Instituto de Shingashina...- rio cuando dijo eso, viendo como Mikasa lo hacia también.**

 **-Eso ya lo sabia... algo que no sepa?-**

 **-pues...esto nadie lo sabe... hace años perdí a mi mejor amigo, tenia una enfermedad terminal y no se podía hacer nada al respecto, asi que sus últimos días lo pasábamos juntos en este parque, había pasado el examen de admisión para asistir ala Preparatoria. Pero no alcanzo a asistir a las clases, y fue ahí que en su lugar, estoy asistiendo a la preparatoria.-**

 **-Lo... siento yo no sabia...- dijo Mikasa**

 **-no... Tranquila eso paso hace mucho, pero no hablemos de eso, dime a que te dedicaras saliendo de la Preparatoria?-**

 **-...Y después salió, y se fue con ese tipo Jean.- decía Eren recostándose en la cama de su amigo.**

 **-Eren... sabes que Mikasa se preocupa por ti- decía el joven rubio sentado en su silla de escritorio.**

 **-lose... pero a veces, se preocupa de mas...y...ah... no se que hacer, por eso vine contigo.-**

 **-mira, si ella esta enojada contigo lo que debes hacer es hablar con ella... y resolverlo.-**

 **-lo mismo me dijo Annie...- Armin al escuchar ese nombre, solo podía callar.**

 **-Pero... ella no quiere saber nada de mi...-**

 **-Bueno cuando estén a solas, habla con ella no seas imprudente... mantén la calma y no te exaltes, habla tranquilamente con ella, y veras que se resolverá.- Armin sabia como tratar a las chicas, sabia que ellas eran como pétalos, deberías tratarlas delicadamente.**

 **-Gracias! amigo... sabia que podía contar contigo.- Eren le dio un apretón de manos a su amigo. –Ire a hablar con ella.-**

 **-Parece que el destino nos quiere ver sufrir no...- dijo Mikasa mirando a Jean.**

 **\- Si eso parece, pero yo siempre digo... por algo debe de pasar las cosas... son como lecciones que la vida te da, para que aprendas de ella.- Jean volteo con Mikasa.**

 **-hmm!... eso es muy sabio...- Mikasa volteo para ver el paisaje una ultima vez. –Creo que ya debería irme... ya es tarde y no quiero preocupar a los papas de Eren.-**

 **-si , de hecho me la estaba pasando bien... deberíamos de huir de una fiesta, mas seguido.- dijo riéndose, haciendo que Mikasa hiciera lo mismo.**

 **-estas... loco, yo no prometo nada, eh!...- Mikasa sonrió.**

 **-Bien, mi trabajo esta hecho..- dijo Jean, haciendo de Mikasa se sorprendiera.**

 **-eh!... que trabajo.- respondió sorprendida.**

 **-pude hacer que sonrieras esta noche.- Decía contento. –vamos te llevo a tu casa.**

 **-si..- respondió Mikasa aun con la sonrisa en su cara.**

 **Eren iba llegando a su casa, al parecer sus papas dormían, porque dejaron la puerta cerrada.**

 ****Mikasa debería estar adentro, ella llego antes que yo, no creo que me haya dejado afuera**.- pensó Eren afuera de su casa**

 **Mikasa al igual que Eren iba llegando, ella vio que Eren estaba afuera de la casa.**

 **-Eren?!... que haces afuera.- pregunto**

 **-ejmm... parece que no traigo lleves conmigo... y me quede afuera.-**

 **-Hay Eren... espera...- giro hacia dentro del carro de Jean. –Gracias por todo Jean... me divertí mucho, nos vemos en el Instituto.**

 **-Claro... hasta luego Mikasa...- detuvo al hablar y vio a Eren, con cara de molestia y en tono serio dijo –Jeager-**

 **-Cara de caballo- contesto Eren serio, haciendo una mueca. Jean no tuvo mas remedio que aguantar, y se despidió de Mikasa y se marcho.**

 **-Eren como que no traes, llaves contigo... siempre debes de cargarlas.- dijo Mikasa seria sin voltear a ver a Eren, metió su mano dentro de su bolso y saco unas llaves con unos colgantes.**

 **-Mikasa...yo...- dijo Eren tratando de hablar con ella. –En la fiesta...-**

 **-Ya esta...- dijo abriendo la puerta. –Que decías.-**

 **Eren pensó en las palabras de su amigo. -Podemos hablar- dirigiéndose a su hermana.**

 **-Eren... hoy no... tengo sueño y quiero...- Eren tomo del brazo a Mikasa delicadamente, para detenerla.**

 **-Por... por favor...- Eren en tono serio pero ala vez en un tono lindo. Mikasa no podía resistirse a el, era su debilidad, no podía dejarlo asi el también quieria arreglar las cosas.**

 **-En la fiesta... no... toda la semana estuve hablando de mi, nunca me di cuenta, que al hacer eso te podría lastimar...Perdóname por ser un completo imbécil contigo.- Mikasa quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Eren, jamás había visto a Eren de esta forma, había peleas en la que el las tomaba ala ligera, pero veía que el también estaba sufriendo.**

 **-Eren!...-**

 **-Perdóname, por ser un idiota, se que te preocupas por mi, y yo solo te ignoraba.- dijo Eren con el rostro escondido.**

 **-No Perdóname tu a mi... por reaccionar de esta manera... debo respetar tu vida privada y... Lo siento también.- dijo Mikasa tomando la mano.**

 **-Me perdonas?...-**

 **-no hay nada que perdonar-**

 **-Mikasa... yo...- Eren se sorprendió cuando sintió un dulce beso en la mejilla. Eren pensó que no se sentía lo mismo cuando Annie le dio uno, era diferente era cálido, tierno, hace mucho que no recibía un beso asi de ella, la ultima vez que lo hizo fue cuando eran niños y ahora se sentía distinto como aquella vez.**

 **Mikasa rápidamente se metió dentro de la casa, dejando a Eren atónico por lo sucedido.**

 **-Mikasa—**

 **Dirigió su mano hacia su boca, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Esa Noche no consiliaria el sueño.**

 **-Eren—**

 **Con la mano en la mejilla, el chico no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche.**

 ****Estos sentimientos otra vez** como podía sentir algo por ella, y no por su actual novia. Eren estaba confundido**solo quería arreglar las cosas con ella, ahora no podre dormir** pensó.**

* * *

 _ **Hola chicos, quería agregar algo de romance entre ellos pero no sabia como... me quede sin imaginación... x_x  
Buenoo! como muchos me lo pidieron esta listo el capitulo 3. He recibido comentarios positivos de ustedes y solo les puedo decir que ¡MIL GRACIAS! gracias a ustedes puedo continuar con la historia, saludos y besos. :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

-Capitulo 4-

**Armin**

Dicen que dos personas unidas por el hilo rojo están destinadas a ser amantes o en tal caso amistad, independientemente de lugar o circunstancia. Este cordón mágico se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca romperse. Es un pequeño mito que mi abuelo me conto, pero yo no lo creí posible, pero... cuando la conocí, pensé que ese hilo por fin había encontrado a quien seguir por toda la vida.

Esto paso hace mucho tiempo... era un dia tranquilo, estaba ayudando a mi abuelo en su trabajo de jardinería en la casa de Los Leonharth.

-Armin, ire hablar con el Sr. Leonharth, ya vuelvo.- decía el abuelo de Armin entrando a la casa.

-Claro abuelo.- dijo un pequeño niño, leyendo un libro en el césped.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar como una camioneta venia directa a la mansión, era negra con ventanas obscuras. Unas de las puertas abrió iba bajando una pequeña niña

-hola!- dijo un pequeño rubio con su libro en la mano.

-h..hola- contesto una pequeña rubia de baja estatura.

-Me llamo Armin, y tu?-

-A..nnie- respondio apenada la pequeña. Ella recien se habia mudado con su papa.

5 años despues...

-hey Annie, hay un chico detras de la ventana- dijo una joven de cabello negro con dos coletas hacia abajo.

Annie se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a un pequeño balcón que estaba cerca de la sala de estar. Se detuvo en el barandal y se recargo, vio como un chico de cabello rubio se acercaba.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, pensaran que eres un ladrón.- dijo Annie en tono de burla.

-JE JE, desde cuando te importa lo que digan ellas.- respondió Armin con risa.

-hola Armin, que te trae por aqui.- dijo annie

-Annie, vengo todos los años, y sigues preguntando lo mismo.- costesto. -veo que te las estas pasando bien.-decia sarcasticamente.

-ya sabes, No es gran la cosa, mi padre invita a las hijas de sus colegas, como siempre.-

-bueno... para animarte un poco... te traje esto- dijo mostrandole una bolsa de regalo de color celeste con adornos de colores-espero y te guste, lo vi en una tienda...-

Annie, abriendo el regalo, observo lo que tenia dentro, se sorpendio por el regalo de su amigo de años, en todos esos años viviendo ahi, jamas, ni su padre le habian regalo algo asi.

-a-armin...- respondio, boquea abierta.

-feliz cumpleaños annie- dijo armin, mostrandole una flor color azul aqua. (La flor que menciono es la tipica que aparece en el anime)

-es el regalo mas hermoso que me hallan dado...gracias- dijo tomando la flor de su amigo.

-Se, que en tu cumpleaños no te la pasas muy bien-

-Y como sabes?!, que con tu prescencia me animaria un poco!- rio.

-Porque soy una buena persona para ti- dijo armin, haciendo que la chica mostrara una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Pero... ahora todo era diferente, Annie esta saliendo con mi mejor amigo, el pasara todos lo dias a su casa, la mantendra alegre, siempre estara feliz. Eso me agrada, quiero verla feliz, no quiero ver de nuevo esos ojos tristes y decaidos, aunque no sea yo el que la haga suspirar amor. Ya habia pasado dos semanas desde que Eren y Annie son novios, veia como Mikasa bajaba la cabeza cuando los veia pasar por el pasillo de la escuela, sabia como se sentia ella. Eren tenia un partido esa tarde, irian todos a ver el partido, Mikasa sin duda asistiria, yo ire...Annie ira.

-Iras a ver el partido?!- decia un viejo amigo de cabeza rapada, Connie.

-Si, de hecho Mikasa debe estar alla- respondi

-Bueno, en ese caso...- dijo haciendo un guiño con el ojo.

-Que... porque me guiñas el ojo- pregunte algo desorientado.

-Armin...porfvor, no te hagas, sabemos que tu y Mikasa tienen pases especiales en primera fila, regalame dos para mi y sasha.-

-Eso no me corresponde ami, Eren tiene esos boletos y se los da a Mikasa.-

-En ese caso...Bye... Armin, yo hablo con Mika, nos vemos- Connie se despidio de mi. En ese momento, escuche a lo lejos de los casilleros, una voz masculina.

-Oyee.. vamos Annie, te invitio a salir mañana en la noche- decia un tipo alto de cara un poco cuadrada.

-No! Y por favor dejame sola- decia Annie tratando de hacerse a un lado, pero una mano la tomo a la fuerza.

-Mira, niña a mi nadie me rechaza, iras a mi casa esa noche.- Berth levanto mas la voz, sonando algo arrogante y pesado.

-No! Sueltame...- Annie toma su brazo, tratando de quitarse de encima a su agresor. Haciendo que ella tirara sus cosas accidentalmente.

-Te dijo que la soltaras!- Armin llego a tiempo y se interpuso entre ellos dos. Tomo del brazo a Annie quitando la mano de berth.

-Tu no te metas, Noño! No es tu asunto-

-Claro que es mi asunto, largate!- En un tono elevado, Annie miro a Armin de espalda, vio como habia cambio, ya no era el mismo de antes, aquel que le decian cosas y se quedaba callado.

-Oiee, Berthold vamos!- dijo un compañero del equipo - Tenemos Juego hoy.-

-Tss, esta vez te salvaste Arleth...Adios preciosa- dijo berth despidiendose de Annie.

\- Estas bien?!..- Armin bajo para recoger las cosas tiradas de ella.

-s..si, gracias por defenderme- contesto annie sonrrojada, levantando sus cosas.

-Debes tener cuidado con el- dijo armin levantando la mirada para con ella.

-Si, lo tomare en cuenta gra..- Frente a frente quedaron los dos, las miradas de los dos niños de 8 años se volvieron a encontrar, esos hermosos ojos color celeste y la mirada timida. Una mirada diferente, una sensacion de cosquilleo en el vientre, eso sentia annie al ver ese rostro aperlado de Armin.

Enseguida los dos bajaron las caras con sonrrojo. Y se levantaron

-Espera..- dijo Annie, deteniendolo.- Porque ya no me hablas, parece que desde que salgo con Eren tu te distanciaste.

Armin no sabia que decir. - no es nada-

-Armin te conosco, tienes algo y no me quieres decir.-

-Solo no quiero entrometerme en su relacion, los dos son mis amigos, eso es todo-

-Pero, no porque tenga a alguien te dejare de hablar-

-Si, lose-

-Te acuerdas lo que te dije ese dia?!, en el jardin-

-Que cuando las flores marchiten o caigan, es cuando nuestra amiatad acabara- - Si lo recuerdo bien-

-Y?!- -aun tu abuelo las sigue cuidando.- respondio con una leve sonrisa pequeña.- Me tengo que ir, aun hay un trabajo que tengo que entregar.-

-No, iras al partido?!... yo voy camino hacia alla.-

-No me da tiempo, me disculpas con Eren de acuerdo- -nos vemos, y gracias por lo de antes- avanzo unos cuantos centimetros de volteo de nuevo con el.

\- Sabes!, haz cambiado, y eso me alegra, hasta pareces mas guapo.- - je je nos vemos-

Armin quedo sin habla por lo que le dijo Annie.  
**Dijo que estaba guapo?!** -penso.

* * *

Ya en el partido de esa tarde, Armin se dirigio a la zona exclusiva, para los que tenian pase especial. Estaba Mikasa afuera de la zona esperando a su amigo. Con los boletos.

-Hola!, siento llegar tarde! - dijo el chico rubio.

-No te preocupes, Eren me dio diferentes pases, ahora estaremos en el palco.!- dijo la chica, dando los boletos en el resividor.

-Woow...es bueno tener a un amigo artista.-

-Mas, bien fue gracias a su entrenador, si ganan este partido seria el 9no. Campeonato.-

-es el palco No. 3- dijo Armin apuntando el lugar, seguido de eso, entraron, el lugar era grande a comparacion de otros lugares.

-La ultima vez que entre a uno, fue cuando fui a un concierto con Sasha.- decia Mikasa observando el lugar tan lujoso.

\- Mira esos!-dijo señalando lo asientos donde gosarian el gran partido de su amigo.-parecen asientos de cine!-

Despues de todo el gloriso esplendor del lugar, los chicos disfrutaban el partido de Futbol, por unas cuantas horas, el partido finalizo "Las Alas de la Libertad" gozaban de una victoria mas. Esta vez el que anoto el ultimo golpe descisivo fue Eren. Mikasa y Armin Bajaron a los vestidores para felicitar al gran campeon.

-Hey, Chicos vinieron!- decia Eren empapado de agua fresca.

-Jamas nos perdemos algunos de tus partidos- dijo Armin acercandose a saludarlo y dandole un abrazo a su amigo.

-Muchas Felicidades Eren- Mikasa lo abrazo, sintio que aunque estaba empapado aun tenia ese olor a colonia de la mañana.

-Oiee.. Eren, iremos a festejar el campeonato en un antro!, Te apuntas.- Reiner, amigo y compañero de juego, dirigio esas palabras hacia Eren.

-Claro!, que voy.- Volteo con sus amigos.- Se apuntan chicos?-

-Eren, podras manejar de regreso?- pregunto Mikasa.

-Claro que si, no creo beber tanto- respondio.

-Eren, si le haces algo al auto de tu papa te matara antes de la graduacion.- Afirmo la pelinegra.

-Mikasa, estare bien, ire con los chicos...- Eren dio un paso atras, porque unos de los chicos estaba lanzando los envaces energeticos por tanta felicidad.

-Vez, ire contigo...-

-Ash, Mikasa... como quieras.-

-y tu Armin que dices.- pregunto Mikasa.

-Claro!.-

Los chicos se dirigieron al lugar, estaban todos los amigos de Eren, buscaron un lugar donde poderse sentar, habia bebidas de todo tipo, comida preparada, entre muchas cosas mas. Armin recibio una llamada, de su abuelo.

-Que paso, Abuelo?.- dijo Armin algo extrañado por la llamada.

-Mikasa quieres algo de beber?..- pregunto Eren sentado alado de ella.

-Si, gracias.- respondio. Eren se levanto para ir en busca de las bebidas.

-Chicos creo que me tengo que ir.- dijo Armin platicando con su amiga. sosteniendo el celular en la mano.

-Porque?... paso algo?... tu abuelo esta bien?..- pregunto la pelinegra, mirando a Armin.

-No es nada, es solo que mi abuelo, ocupa ayuda, con una fuga de agua en la casa, y a estas horas no hay nadie en servicio.- contesto. -Me despides de Eren... Vale...-

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado, ok!.-

-Vale.- se despidio de su amiga y volvio a ponerse el celular en el oido. - Abuelo esa llave no es para el agua?.. espera ya voy para alla.-

-ah?!... y Armin?.- pregunto Eren, dejando las bebidas a un lado.

-Se tuvo que ir!... un insidente en su casa.- respondio.-

-Ohh... vaya... solo estaremos tu y yo...- Eren paro de hablar, cuando reacciono lo que dijo, asi que le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Mikasa volteaba la mirada a otro lado, para no notar su sonrrojo.

-S..si... los dos.- tomando el vaso con las dos manos.

Tiempo Despues, y muchas bebidas tambien, Eren tenia una cara de dormido, por tantas bebidas tomadas esa noche, Mikasa como lo prometio, ella solo iba a cuidarlo para que no regresara solo, asi que gozaba de verlo como luchaba con su yo interno.

-M..I..kasa!..- dijo Eren un poco mareado, acercandose a su hermana.

-... estas muy tomado, deberiamos irnos ya.- cuestiono la azabache.

-Y..o..no, ...es..toy, tomado.- aun mareado, toco el pelo de Mikasa.- T...u caba...llo...es..muy...bo..nito.-

-Eren...deja mi cabello..!- -vamonos ya!..- Mikasa tomo su bolsa, y se dirigio a fuera, espero a que el valet le entregara el auto. Eren, no podia ni con su vida, tambaleaba demasiado, topaba con los meseros a cada momento.

-Gracias!..- dijo Mikasa recogiendo las llaves del auto. Eren venia mas dormido que despierto, pero aun asi reconocio la figura de Mikasa.

-Espera, Mi..kasa, Pid..o...ade...lante.- Eren se rio por lo que habia dicho.

-Pareces, niño pequeño cuando tomas.- Mikasa y Eren subieron al auto, se dirigian a su casa, en todo el camino Eren no paraba de hablar incoherencias. Ya cuando llegaron a su casa, Mikasa no sabia como bajar a esa persona super alcoholizada.

-Tienes, que bajar Eren, yo no podre contigo.- decia Mikasa aun dentro del auto. Eren volteo con ella, a muy obscuras ellos estaban frente a frente.

-Ere..s...mu..y bonita, da..me..- se acerco mas a la boca de Mikasa. - un...be...s..o-

-No, ... no te voy a besar, estas muy tomado.- alejo los labios de Eren de ella.

-Es..pera..., Mik...asa.-

-aun estas mareado, entra a la casa ya!.-

Eren muy apenas podia caminar, tomo de la mano a Mikasa para poder guiarse. Entraron a la casa, Mikasa lo llevo a su recamara, lo recosto, le quito los zapatos.

-Ya...se..aca..bo..la..par..ty.- dijo Eren tratanto de consiliar el sueño. Mikasa ya se marchaba a su habitacion, cuando sintió un agarre de su mano jalando hacia el. Sin darse cuenta ella... ya estaba besando a Eren por primera vez. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no sabia como habia sucedido, cuando quiso despejarse de el, lo unico que hizo fue apartarse de el, cuando Eren termino el beso dijo entre dormido. - Annie!.- Mikasa escucho lo que las palabras de Eren decia, despues Eren cayo en un profunfo sueño. Salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a la suya, cerro la puerta y se recargo sobre ella, cayendo poco a poco al suelo.

-Aun con lo que me hizo, todavia me cambia el nombre!.- susurro, y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguente, Eren desperto no sabia como habia llegado a su habitacion, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Bajo al comedor y Pregunto por Mikasa.

-Y Mikasa'.-

-No lo se, hijo...debio haber salido.- respondio la mama de Eren.

Mikasa no estaba de humor como llegar a la casa y ver la cara de Eren, ella sabia que si llegaba preguntaria que paso anoche, y ella ya no lo queria recordar. Salio a comer con su amiga Sasha, a un pequeño restaurante un poco lejos de la ciudad.

-Porque escogiste el lugar mas lejos de toda la ciudad?..eh Mika.- pregunto la castaña

-Queria salir de lo habitual.- contesto seria viendo el menu.

-Que les gustaria que les sirviera señoritas'?.- pregunto el mesero

-oh!.. a mi traeme un capuchino, y a mi amiga...'? -volteo con ella, para que le contestara al mesero.

-A mi traeme el Special por favor.!.-

-De acuerdo, en un momento se lo traemos.-

-Mikasa!.. pasa algo?- pregunto sasha.

-No, nada, porque deberia estar enojada!..- respondio mikasa con la voz algo elevada.

-Ok!... dime que pasa?.-

-Nada!...- giro la cabeza por un lado.

-Mika...Mikasa!... hey...te estoy hablando.- - Veo que no quieres hablar.-

-No!.- respondio seca.

-Quieres hablar?.-

-No.-

-No se que es lo que te pasa, pero estoy segura que es por Eren.- recrimino la castaña viendo a Mikasa decaida. -Solo te digo una cosa, no quiero volver a verte asi, olvidalo ya, el ya tiene novia, tienes que olvidarlo.- -No quiero verte asi, me duele encerio.

-Lo siento.-

-Ahi tienes a Jean, el te pretende desde hace tiempo, porque no le das una oportunidad-

-Es un buen chico, pero no siento nada por el.- respondio

* * *

-Entonces, no ha ido a tu casa?.- volvio a preguntar Eren a su amigo por el celular.

-Eren, no, no tengo idea de donde esta.- -Ahora que le hiciste Eren.- Contesto Armin

-Yo nada.- se detuvo y hablo. - Eso creo.-

-Eren, tu haces cosas que piensas que son buenas y en verdad son malas, y todo ese peso recae en ella.-

-Es que, no recuerdo que fue lo que paso anoche, solo recuerdo que Mikasa y yo estabamos platicando y fue lo unico que me acuerdo.-

-De verdad Eren, deja de hacer tonterias.- decia en tono sarcastico.

-Hablare con Sasha, aver si esta con ella.-

* * *

-Hola?..- contesto sasha del otro lado del celular.

-Hola Sasha, soy Eren has visto a Mikasa?.- pregunto

-Si, de hecho estaba conmigo hace un rato, fuimos a desayunar.- -Porque preguntas?.-

-Lo que pasa es que no ha regresado y me preocupe.-

-Me dijo que iria a pasear pero no me comento a donde, Oye no se que problema tengas con ella, pero resuelvelo.- dijo Sasha alertando a Eren.

-Como estaba ella?-

-Nose, no me quiso decir nada, pero no me gusta verla asi, ok.-

-Ok!, gracias Sasha.-

Eren colgo con su amiga, y se recosto en el sofa de la sala, pensando que es lo que queria decir Sasha, que fue lo que paso anoche. Ya era de noche y Mikasa aun no regresaba, los papas de Eren se preocuparon, Salio el ojiverde en su busqueda. Camino hasta un parque lineal que concectaba con la ciudad vecina. A lo lejos vio que se acercaba alguien pero no podia distinguir quien, entre cerro los ojos y aun no podia ver nada, hasta que vio una figura femenina algo familiar. Era Mikasa caminando con alguien.

-Que suerte que te encontre en el Centro comercial, Mikasa.-

-Si, queria nuevamente despejar mi mente.- contesto Mikasa.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que Eren te hizo..- decia Jean cargando la bolsa de Mikasa.

-Si, aun pienso en eso, se que no vale porque estaba ebrio pero lo hizo.-

-Mikasa, se que es un mal momento, pero...- decia sonrrojado y algo nervioso. -creo que Eren, No le importa nada en absoluto, te hace daño y tu no le recriminas nada, Yo...solo queria decirte que si necesitas alguien quien te valore, te respete y te tenga un cariño enorme, a qui estoy.-

-Jean!..-

-Mikasa,...quisieras darme una oportunidad.- -Yo te are mas feliz que el.-

-Yo...- Mikasa se sentia confundida, ya era momento de olvidar a Eren, pero ella sabia que no seria tan facil. Sasha tenia razon, darle otra oportunidad al amor no estaria mal. -Es muy pronto...no cres.-

Jean se acerco a ella, le tomo las manos y se acerco aun mas a ella, no se detendria hasta que Mikasa lo hiciera aun lado, ya habia tardado lo que supuso que continuaria. Un calido y tierno beso, fue lo que Mikasa sintio, no lo aparto de ella dejo que Jean continuara, sabia lo que el pretendia, la gran diferencia entre Eren y Jean era enorme, el beso de Eren no tenia textura, sabia a alcohol, y en cambio Jean era lindo.

Del otro lado Eren, observaba lo sucedido veia como Mikasa besaba a Jean, esperaba a que lo apartara, pero no lo hizo. Se que viendo, ellos aun no lo habian pertacado. Sintio como un gran golpe del lado del corazon, sentia que su pecho se quebraba, que si quiera podia pasar saliva por lo que aconteció. Queria intervenir, pero se detuvo y dio una vuelta hacia atras ocultandose detras de un arbol.

Mikasa y Jean se separaron.- Lo siento, no se que fue lo que hice.- dijo Mikasa haciendose aun lado, corrio hacia la direccion de su casa, tocandose la barbilla. Impactada por que acababa de suceder, no sabia como justificar su hecho.

Eren, vio como Mikasa corrio, queria perseguirla pero aun tenia un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

* * *

 _Hola!... Perdon si me tarde en subir el capitulo, ya saben la escuela el trabajo, tengo cosas que hacer. :p pero no dejare de subir. Y leer el manga :'( aunque ya creo que vieron los spoilers. Isa la llama nos quiere ver sufir._

 _Que dicen!... como va quedando la historia, diganme. La historia ira ya una poco mas avanzada quiero adelantarme ya cuando mis bebes esten graduados, y asi... la verdad de la historia empieza despues de la graduacion. :v OMG! ahi viene lo bueno... :B_

 _Bueno quiero gradecer a mis lectores, enverdad me llenan de energia para seguir continuando, dejen en los comentarios, ideas que es lo que esperan en el sig. capitulo._

 _Gracias por leer, Saludos y Besoos :3_


	5. Chapter 5

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

 **-capitulo 5-**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Era lunes por la manana, Mikasa se levanto temprano para dirigirse al Instituto, ya que ella era la representnte del grupo junto con su amiga christa. Tendria que llegar antes que sus compañeros para asi tener la oportunidad de platicar con su amiga sobre el paseo escolar que cada año realizan. Pero regresar a lo habitual de siempre era un martirio para ella, ver a Jean a los ojos como antes era imposible, ver a Eren pasear por el campus con su novia, entre otras cosas.**

 **-Vamos...como no existe una pastilla para olvidar todo.-decia dirigiendose a la Preparatoria.**

 **Por otro lado Eren aun seguia dormido, mas tarde se levantaria y el primer recuerdo que se le vino a la mente fue lo de esa noche, viendo como Mikasa besaba a Jean, era raro sentir ese extraño sentimiento por ella. -Que es lo que me pasa?!- decia poniendo su mano en su rostro.  
Bajo a comer sus alimentos matutinos, se despidio de su madre y se dirigio a la preparatoria, se preguntaba porque mikasa no lo espero, creyo que hoy era un buen momento para hablar con ella pero no fue asi. Eren paso por Armin para que lo acompañara ensu camino pero no lo encontro. Mas adelate busco a Annie e igual no estaba. Penso que todos se ponian deacuerdo para hoy ignorarlo, no tuvo mas remedio que irse solo.**

 **En el salon de clases-**

 **-Dicen los profesores que es buena idea ir a esas cabañas- decia la joven de pelo rubio sentada en su asiento.**

 **-puede ser buen idea, tenemos que colectar firmas para ver si lo demas estan deacuerdo- dijo Mikasa revisando unos papeles.**

 **\- Buenos Dias chicas!,- dijo una joven peli-negra. - Tan temprano y ya estan en sus juntas.-**

 **-Ymiir!... Holaa...no te avise que estaria aqui temprano.- contesto contenta Christa.**

 **-Y...a donde nos llevaran ahora...mis queridas amigas.-**

 **-Estamos viendo si ir a unas cabañas, cerca de la cuidad de Rose.-**

 **-Woow, dicen que esas cabañas estan hermosas, es un lugar donde dicen que existe un arbol milagroso y que si cuelgas tu deseo se puede hacer realidad. - decia Ymir ilusionada.**

 **-Es una buena actividad...- contesto la chica baja.- los chicos pueden acercarse y pedir un deseo, ya que la mayoria pediran pasar el examen de admision a la Universidad.-**

 **-Eso es lo que pedire, entrar a la universidad no es facil.- contesto Ymir sentandose a un lado de Christa.**

 **-Que me dices tu Mikasa?!- pregunto Christa. -Ya tienes a que Universidad ir?!.**

 **-No... aun no.-contesto seria girando la cabeza asi la ventana.**

 **-Hola!...chicas- dijo Armin entrando al aula luego sentandose en su asiento.**

 **-Que tal Armin.!- decia Ymir con su voz ronca. Ensegida sus demas compañeros iban entrando al igual que Eren. Mikasa se levanto tomando los papeles y dirigiendose a la puerta.**

 **-a donde vas Mikasa?!- pregunto su amigo rubio extrañado.**

 **-Tengo que entregar esto al Tutor.- contesto sin voltear a ver a Eren**

 **-Ah! Mikasa, a donde vas?!- pregunto**

 **\- a un lado- respndio seria y poco enojada.**

 **-Puedo acompañarte?!.-**

 **-Ammh... no creo.-**

 **-vamos! Te acompaño..-**

 **-No, gracias a si estoy bien.- giro y lo dejo. Pero aun asi la siguio. Y a Mikasa le dio igual.**

 **Llegaron a la sala de maestros, tocaron la puerta y abrio el profesor que buscaban. Eren y Mikasa les dio igual saludar o no puesto que se trataba de su entrenador Levi y su familiar.**

 **-Toma.- dijo Seca. - Son los reportes del Viaje Escolar.**

 **-Antes de darme cosas se saluda mocosa- decia con su ceño fruncido.**

 **-Meehh!..- hizo una mueca haciendo que su primo se enfadara mas.**

 **-A fuera puedo ser tu primo, pero aqui soy tu profesor-**

 **-De cualquier manera te trato igual- respondio seria.**

 **-ahh.. Mikasa el tiene razon.- dijo Eren y mirando a su entrenador -je... hola entrenador...- dijo con una voz temblorosa.**

 **-vayan a clases mocosos- dijo Levi cerrando la puerta de golpe.**

 **-De todos los maestros existentes de la ciudad, tenian que escoger a mi enano primo.- renegando hablo Mikasa camino a su aula.**

 **-Pero es una autoridad aqui, no puedes contestarle asi.- Eren respondio.**

 **-Por eso es que no le hago nada.-**

 **-Mikasa, queria preguntarte algo?!..- dijo nervioso**

 **-Que cosa?!-**

 **\- aras algo saliendo de clases- pregunto.**

 **-No lo se-.**

 **-ammh, queria saber si...te puedo invitar un helado?!-**

 **-Tienes novia, ve e invitala a ella, ami no...ok?!.- respondio molesta e indiferente.**

 **-De acuerdo pero...quiero ir contigo-**

 **-Deja lo pienso, si-**

 **-claro!-**

* * *

 **Despues de unas clases despues, el Tutor Levi Akerman hacia su aparicion para hablar con el grupo.**

 **-Bien, chicos... gracias a sus compañeras- decia tomando las hojas que le dio Mikasa antes. -Nos decidiremos por el proximo viaje escolar...sera su ultimo viaje como grupo, asi que decidan bien...- tomo asiento y hablo con el grupo.  
\- como veo, creo que el lugar al que votaron fueron las cabañas de la ciudad de Rose, Bien alguna objecion por el lugar?!- pregunto pero nadie hablo.  
-Perfecto... en dos dias les are mandar su permiso de viaje... por hoy es todo se pueden retirar.-**

 **Los chicos pasaban a retirarse del aula, Armin salio una hora antes, Eren se acerco a Mikasa, que aun seguia sentada en su asiento.**

 **-y bien?!- pregunto parado a un lado de ella.**

 **-Eren, no creo que sea buena idea, tu tienes novia, no tienes porque invitarme a mi-**

 **-pero quiero hacerlo-**

 **-Si, pero...- mikasa se vio interrumpida por la presencia de una chica rubia.**

 **-Eren, que bueno que sigues aqui, nos vamos?!- dijo annie asomandose por la puerta del aula.**

 **-A..Annie, lo siento...acompañare a Mikasa a la casa, paso por ti mañana?- dijo con tanta facilidad que Mikasa se sorprendio.**

 **-ammh, claro... e..esta bien, a..adios- respondia cabizbaja y desorientada retirandose del salon . Creyo que eren aceptaria, pero creo que fue una equivocacion.**

 **\- Eren...acabas de rechazar a tu novia?!- decia sorprendida.**

 **-amh.. si, esta bien, no hay problema.- contesto -Vamos, hay una cafeteria cerca de aqui..**

 **-ahh!...esta bien tu ganas..- respondio la pelinegra.**

* * *

 **Del otro lado Annie caminaba, algo desanimada como puedo dejarla irese sola a su casa, de repente escucho algo proviniente de la sala de quimica.**

 **-Nooo... eso no va ahi Connie- en un tono elevado.**

 **-ayudame Armin- dijo Connie tomando un envase lleno de liquido espeso.**

 **-Connie tienes que aprenderte bien las formulas si no...- Armin fue interrumpido por su amigo de cabellera rapada.**

 **-Oh... holaa Annie.- Dijo connie viendo como la chica iba acercandose a ellos.**

 **-Que estan haciendo?- dijo Annie caminando hacia ellos.**

 **-Armin me ayuda en un proyecto, al cual no se...-**

 **-Ohh...puedo?...- decia tomando el frasco y virtiendolo en el envase que tenia connie en la mano haciendo reaccion.**

 **-Wooow!... Annie, no sabia que eras buena en quimica!.- dijo sorprendio por la accion de la rubia.**

 **-Aprendi del maestro.- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Armin. Armin no podia hablar por el alago que le acaban de hacer.**

 **-Bueno... me retiro ya se que debo hacer en el proyecto de mañana, Gracias chicos.. Saben donde esta ...-**

 **-En la cafeteria- dijo Armin interrumpiendolo, por lo que ya sabia qu preguntaria.**

 **-Claro... siempre esta Sasha ahi... gracia nos vemos-**

 **-Bye..- respondio Annie. Despues giro con su amigo. Armin recogia sus cosas de la mesa sacandole platica a Annie.**

 **-Y...que haces por aqui?!- pregunto se forma amable hacia la chica.**

 **-No.. nada, solo pasaba por aqui.-**

 **-Esperaras a Eren?!- bajo la mirada cuando pregunto.**

 **-No.- Respondio Annie dandole vultas con la mirada al salon.**

 **-Oh... ya veo.-**

 **-Se ira a encaminar a Mikasa.- se detuvo de observar el aula, despues bajo la mirada sin ver Armin. - Siento que...Eren prefiere estar con ella... que ... que conmigo.- dicho eso unas lagrimas salian y Armin se precato de ello.**

 **-Eren no prefiere mas a Mikasa, ella es... - fue interrumpido.**

 **\- Su Hermana... ya lose- respondio rapido y un poco molesta. - Pero no tiene lazos sanguineos, asi que ellos pueden..- se detuvo y hablo. -Olvidalo.- dio una media vuelta se marcho, en eso Armin la detiene.**

 **-No puedo dejarte irte asi- Annie se detuvo por el comentario de el, y en un segundo Armin tomo de la manga de Annie y la jalo asi afuera del Aula. Las lagrimas volvieron, se limpio con su chaqueta el resto y hablo.**

 **-Eres un buen amigo...Gracias..- Al escuchar esas palabras, a Armin le dolian, llamado amigo por la mujer a la que esta enamorada.**

* * *

 **En una cafeteria no muy lejos de la Preparatoria, estaban los dos jovenes tomando unas bebidas saborisantes.**

 **-Porque querias venir conmigo...eh!.- dijo media recostada en la silla cruzando los brazos.**

 **-No mas...- decia tomando un sorbo a su bebida.**

 **\- Bien,...ya compraste mi bebida ya me voy-**

 **-Que! Ahora no puedo invitar a mi hermana a pasear.- Sonrio**

 **-Ashh!.- voltio la cara a un lado.**

 **-Aun sigues molesta?!-**

 **-Porque lo dices!-**

 **-Desde el Domingo te noto molesta, pasa algo...- Mirandola**

 **-Y que si estoy molesta.-**

 **-Veras...sasha...-**

 **-La voy a matar..- dijo Mikasa enfuresida con ella.**

 **-Me comento que estabas molesta conmigo...y quiero saber si...?!-**

 **-No importa... si- contesto con una voz cortante y decaida.**

 **-Pero...yo quiero saber si te hize algo- poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.**

 **-Basta Eren!,... no quiero hablar.-**

 **-Dime... en verdad hize algo malo como para ponerte asi?-**

 **-Son muchas cosas las que me hacen enojar, por ejemplo esta charla sin sentido.-**

 **-Sin sentido... quiero arreglar las cosas, o es que Jean te puso en mi contra-**

 **-Como!...no metas a Jean en esto, el no tiene nada que ver.-**

 **\- A no... entonces porque los vi muy juntitos en el puente eh!- dijo imitando a una pareja de enamorados.**

 **-Eh!... de que hablas- respondio sorprendida.**

 **\- Tu sabes de que hablo-**

 **-No la verdad no...- contesto aun enojada.**

 **\- Los vi besandose...-**

 **-Estabas siguiendome?!- pregunto**

 **-No... claro que no... yo solo.-**

 **-Ah...no, entonces porque.-**

 **-Yo...ammh, fui a buscarte porque no respondias el celular.- decia rascandose la cabeza.**

 **-Eso no es excusa...a demas viste mal... yo... no lo estaba besando.-**

 **-Pues lo que vi, dice lo contrario.- -Mira...lo que te digo es verdad, no seas novia de ese imbecil.- decia bajando la cabeza tomando las manos de Mikasa.**

 **Observa como Eren le toma las manos pero, Mikasa las hace aun lado. -No puedes decidir con quien salgo o no- Mikasa se levanta de su asiento y se marcha.**

 **-Espera...- decia dejando el dinero en la mesa lo mas rapido posible alcanzarla.**

 **-DEJAME SOLA...-**

 **-Ok...lo siento... no debi decir eso...pero porque el?, habiendo tantos hombres- decia llendo detras de ella.**

 **Mikasa se detuvo. -Porque de todos esos hombres, solo me interesa uno-**

 **-Quien..!-**

 **Cabizbaja respondia. -TU...DE ACUERDO, OK YA LO DIJE!- decia en voz alta.**

 **Eren se sorprendio por que habia dicho. (GIF DE ARRIBA)**

 **-Al unico que siempre me intereso fuiste tu- Bajo un poco la voz y hablo. -cuando supe que eras novio de Annie...Trate de olvitarte...pero Jean era el unico que estaba ahi...pense en darle una oportunidad...pero...-**

 **-pero...- decia Eren esperando a lo que dijiera ella.**

 **-no importa ya...- Mikasa siguio caminando, con la mirada baja. Nunca se imagino que decir esas palabras dolieran tanto. Eren se quedo un tiempo pensando, *como pude ser tan tonto* .-penso**

* * *

 **-Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa... Armin.-decia Annie estando fuera de su casa.**

 **-Nunca te dejaria que te vinieras sola.- respondio**

 **-No quieres pasar... mi papa se alegrara de verte.- sonrio.**

 **-No, estoy bien, debe estar ocupado...- En eso la puerta de la casa de Annie se abre.**

 **-Annie... vamos entra ya es tarde...- se detuvo al ver al pequeño rubio acompañando a su hija. -Hola Armin... como estas hijo.-**

 **-Como esta señor Leonharth?!- saludando de mano al papa de Annie.**

 **\- Bien... veo que acompañaste a mi hija...siempre tan bueno con ella.-**

 **-Pa..pa..-**

 **-Jeje... - rio rascandose la cabeza y apenado.**

 **-Vamos entra, la cena ya esta casi lista...-**

 **-No encerio, gracias... mi abuelo...-**

 **-No te preocupes por tu abuelo, invitalo tambien.-**

 **Despues de mucha desidia de Armin, Annie lo convencio de quedarse, terminaron de cenar, el abuelo de Armin y el papa de Annie se quedaron platicando en el estudio, mientras tanto los dos chicos pasaron a la terraza a tomar aire fresco.**

 **-este clima se siente relejante.- dijo Armin cerrando los ojos para sentir mas el viento pasando por su rostro.**

 **-Este clima que gusta mucho, recuerdo que siempre leeias un libro debajo del arbol.- decia Annie mirando a Armin.**

 **-vaya, no lo olvidaste-**

 **-Son de los pocos recuerdos felices que tengo- sonrio**

 **-A si me gusta verte... sonriendo... con lagrimas en los ojos- dijo volteando con ella.**

 **-Crees que Eren me quiera?!- pregunto bajando la mirada.**

 **-De eso estoy seguro...-**

 **-Pero, no me ama-**

 **Armin solo volteo con ella.**

 **-Escuche... que Mikasa esta enamorada de el, es cierto?!- le hizo la pregunta, pero no escucho respuesta.**

 **\- Ultimamente, Eren esta mas tiempo con ella...y cada vez que me acerco me evita...y- decia con pocas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. - A cambiado no es el mismo de siempre.-**

 **-No te preocupes a lo mej...-**

 **-Basta Armin...no me digas que es temporal porque no es asi...-  
-En algun momento Mikasa le dira sus sentimientos, le correspondera... de eso estoy segura.-**

 **-Annie...- Armin ve como brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos de nuevo le podia verla en ese estado...no podia decir nada, que todo lo que decia era verdad. Se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo para tranquilizarla.**

 **-Todo estara bien...de acuerdo-**

* * *

 **Pasaron los dias, las semanas, cada vez se acercaba mas el viaje escolar tan esperado por los estudiantes. Todos los grupos de ultimo año asistiran al viaje, tendrian que preparar todo antes del gran dia.**

* * *

 ****Eren.**

 **Eren, apesar del tiempo, no podia sacarse de la cabeza aquel dia en que Mikasa se le confeso, se sentia feliz...pero al mismo tiempo un gran imbecil ,los pensamientos de Eren eran confusos, como podia sentir atraccion por su hermana, y no por su novia actual, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, el cariño de Mikasa que una vez tuvo, ya era diferente, era un amor no de hermanos si no de pareja. No tuvo esa sensacion cuando conocio a Annie, cada vez que la reordaba una imagen de Mikasa se le venia a la cabeza, esa hermosa cabellera negra, unos ojos color grises, el aroma de su perfume cada mañana, eran las cosas que amaba de ella. Annie tambien era hermosa, pero ya no sentia lo mismo por ella, la veia con ojos diferentes.**

 **-Que debo hacer?!- se preguntaba acostado en su recamara dando vueltas en ella.  
-Siento que tengo ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarla, pero que diria ella.- Eren se referia a Mikasa.  
-Tengo que hablar con Annie, no la puedo seguir engañando-  
-Mikasa...porque me haces sentir esto...-  
-rayos mira la hora, tengo que preparar todo para mañana- dijo parandose de inmediato.**

 ****Mikasa**  
Ya habia pasado tiempo desde aquel dia ocurrido con Eren, no podia consentrarse en lo de mañana, ya faltaban solo horas para el viaje.**

 **-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...no puedo pensar en otra cosa- decia negando con la cabeza**

 **Estupido, Eren...-penso, acomodando las cosas en su maleta.**

 **-Mañana sera un gran dia!... no se porque tengo el presentimiento que pasara algo!, nee debo tener nervios.**

* * *

 **/=/**

 **/=/**

 **/=/**

 **/=/**

 **Esta historia continuara...►►► De inmediato**


	6. Chapter 6

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

-capitulo 6-

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Hajime Isayama.

El tan gran dia esperado, habia llegado hacia un buen clima para dar un hermoso paseo.

Los chicos bajaban de los autobuses se organizaban por grupos, las representantes tomaban lista para asegurarse si estaban todos.

-Bien...son todos- decia Christa guardando la lista en su bolso.

-Atencion!..- decia el profesor Levi- Los hombres siganme, pasaremos a sus dormitorios.-

-Bien chicas...es hora de la fiesta- decia la profesora Hanji animada levantando los brazos.

-Hanji...no hagas locuras... quieres- decia su esposo Levi mirandola con su ceño.

-Oh...cariño...no te preocupes no aremos nada malo- sonrio de forma seductora.

-No entiendo porque te dejaron venir-

-Porque sin mi te sentirias solo Amor- rio nuevamente.

-Tsh-

Los muchachos se marcharon primero, Eren no dejaba de mirar a Mikasa mientras se marchaban cada movimiento que hacia la observaba, y su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eren?!...ocurre algo?!-

-No, nada...-dejo de mirarla y siguio caminando. -vamos, veamos como son esas cabañas.- medio sonrio

Las cabañas eran grandes, con adornos hogareños, muy bien situada, se podia ver desde la ventana un hermoso amanecer.

-Bien chicos, aqui se acomodaran de rato pasen al comedor y mas tarde tendremos la primera actividad.- decia el profesor.

-Eren, aqui hay un lugar.- decia Armin enseñandole una cama frente a la suya.

-Gracias Armin- contesto serio y apagado. Se dirigio hacia un cama, dejando caer su mochila encima de ella, y dejo salir un gran suspiro-

-Te sucede algo, Eren...te noto extraño-

-No, todo esta bien...creo-

-Paso algo con Annie?- pregunto

-No se que es lo que me pasa...siento celos de Jean, hacia Mikasa, y a Annie, ya no la veo como al principio.-

-a que te refieres?-

-hace varias semanas,vi a Mikasa besando a Jean, se que no es mi incumbencia pero...no soporte verlos a los dos juntos...me senti mal-Ademas, Mikasa me dijo lo que sentia por mi...- decia sentandose en la esquina de su cama.

-Ya era hora.-decia su amigo dejandolo sorprendido.

-Como...ya lo sabias?!

-Desde el principio...y como reaccionaste.-

-Creo que me senti feliz, por saber eso...y que no le gusta el imbecil de Jean.-

-Y que pasa con Annie?.. ya no lo quieres.-

-Ya no siento lo mismo...como la primera vez...- Eren se hecho para atras, cayendo en la cama. -Quiero terminar con ella...no quiero lastimarla, mucho menos estar con ella si no siento nada..- decia poniendose el antebrazo en su frente.

-Tienes que hacer lo correcto, Eren...ella ya sospecha algo...habla con ella.-

-Lo are-

**Mikasa**

-Como que no dijo nada?...- decia sasha, hablando con Mikasa en el pasillo de la cabaña.

-baja la voz... nos pueden escuchar..- decia susurrando.

-Es imbecil o que...?-

-algo...!- -pero da igual...el no dejara a Annie por eso.-

-como reacciono el...cuando se lo dijiste?-

-solo puso cara de sorprendido...no sabia que decir, y me fui antes de tener una respuesta de el.-

-y ahora que aras?...seguiras viendo a Jean?-

-Hablare con el...no quiero darle ilusiones, lo aprecio pero solo como amigos.-

-Deberias...Eren es un tonto...no sabe de lo que se pierde.-

-Tu...animandole como siempre.- decia agarrando los cachetes a su amiga.

-Aaa..duele.-

* * *

Los chicos habian terminado sus alimentos, salieron a realizar sus actividades marcadas, primero las realizarian los chicos, despues las chicas y por ultimo el grupo en completo. Cuando todos terminaron las actividades individuales, seguian las de grupo, y tenian que hacer parejas de dos, hombre y mujer.

-Buen trabajo, chicos...bien ahora todos, realizara una caminata dentro del bosque... esta claro?!.- decia la profesora Hanji dando las intrucciones

-Bien, son todos...- termino de tomar lista.

-Les daremos un saco con un mapa y agua...Suerte- decia la Profesora.

Annie se acerco a su novio, y lo tomo del brazo para irse juntos a caminar.  
Mikasa vio como Eren se marchaba con ella...y Jean la sorprendio desde atras.

-Quieres que te acompañe?!- pregunto

-Ah...claro, porque no.- contesto seria con la miraba baja.

Annie y Eren seguian caminando cuando Eren se separo de ella delicadamente, y tomandola del brazo para llevarla a hablar a solas con ella.

-Que...pasa?!...- pregunto

-Annie...tengo que decirte algo...-

-Dime que sucede?!-

-Perdoname...pero esto no es facil para mi..-

-...- ella solo observaba sus ojos

-Esto no va a funcionar,...lo siento si te lo digo ahora...pero ... no podia dejarlo pasar.-  
Annie sabia lo que pasaria, pero no sabia que eso doliera tanto.

-Estas terminando conmigo?!- respondio con la cabeza baja.

-Si..lo siento..-

-No te preoupes...estoy bien...- le dio una suave sonrisa. -Esa chica debe tener mucha suerte por tenerte.-

-No...no...es eso...yo..-

-Eren...porf avor...-Amigos?!- pregunto extendiendole la mano.

Rio.- Claro- Annie se marcho primero ocultando su rostro con pequeñas lagrimas.

Eren se sentia mal por no haber correspondio a su amor..pero estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa por Mikasa.

La caminata termino, los estudiantes salian de un extremo del bosque...Armin ya habia llego y espero quien de sus amigos salia primero...pero la que vio primero fue a Annie.

-Hay...no!- dicho eso salio corriendo donde estaba ella, pero no mostraba su rostro. Armin no sabia que hacer, se quedo paralizado...sentia un poco de culpa por no haberle advertido antes. Pero, sintio como un rostro se descanzaba en su pecho, y esa pequeña chica lo unico que dijo fue: -abrazame- el hizo lo que le pidieron. Enseguida Mikasa y Jean salian y ella vio como Annie estaba recargada sobre su amigo, penso que habia ocurrio algo con Eren, pero no estaba segura.

-Mikasa...ya qu mañana sera el ultimo dia aqui...queria saber si querias venir a la inauguracion?!- pregunto.

-Lo siento Jean pero no estoy de animos para ir...si!, lo siento- se marcho dejandolo.

Al dia siguente los estudiantes se preparaban para su ultima actividad, Se aproximarian a al "arbol de los deseos", Todos tomaban un trozo de papel y un lapiz y aputarian su deseo, como christa tenia razon, algunos pedian pasar el examen de ingreso, otros pedian cosas materiales, y los demas deseos amorosos o de cariño.

Annie iba acompañada de su grupo de clases y sus amigas, no sabia que poner en el papel, lo pensaba mucho, volteo y vio a Eren escribiendo en el papel y se preguntaba que era lo que escribia.  
Del otro lado Mikasa solo observaba a sus compañeros, a ella no le interesaban esas cosas, decia que los deseos solo son cuentos. Se retiro y se adentro a un camino que al fondo esta una cerca d limite, y se detuvo ahi.  
Eren vio a donde se dirigia Mikasa, ato su deseo al arbol y la siguio. Annie lo observaba y decidio que poner en su hoja. -"Que Eren sea Feliz con Mikasa"-

Mikasa gozaba de su vista, pensaba en que habia ocurrido con Annie y Eren en el bosque, todo lo sucedido con el su confesion no correspondida y dijo en voz alta: -"Estupido Eren"-

-Y ahora que hize?!- Mikasa volteo rapidamente. Pero solo callo y quiso irese pero la detuvo.

-Espera!- -Quiero hablar contigo-

-Pero yo no..-

-Termine, con Annie!- Mikasa se sorprendio, ya sabia porque estaba asi ella.

-No me digas que lo hiciste por mi?- pregunto molesta en voz baja.

-Me siento mal por no haberme dado cuenta antes, en verdad lo siento...-

-pero eso ya no importa...ya no...importa- decia apretando su mano junto con la de Eren.

-Quiero intentarlo de nuevo-

-Ya es tarde...-

-NO...No lo es...- dijo eso y la estiro para que estuvieran mas cercas.-Mikasa...yo...te...te...amo-

Mikasa levanto la mirada con el, se quedaron unos segundos asi y Eren se acerco poco a poco con ella y le dio un beso. Mikasa tenia los ojos abiertos y Eren se separo primero, pero Mikasa lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco a su boca de nuevo. Los dos tenian una experiensa distinta que con los demas besos, el beso se alargo pero tenian que separarse por falta de oxigeno.  
Mikasa no sabia que es lo que habia hecho, pero le gusto al igual que Eren. El tomo la tomo por la cintura, pero Mikasa empujo a Eren y salio corriendo.

* * *

Pero eso habia pasado el fin de semana, ya habian regresado del pesado viaje, los dias ya eran mas pesados para Mikasa y mas por lo ocurrido, ella no le dirijia la palabra a Eren, ni en el desayuno ni en la Preparatoria. Tenia que concentrarse ahora en el examen de admision a la Universidad. Estaba sentada en la sala principal, veia que se acercaba Eren y se iba avergonzada, asi estaban los dos por semanas. El papa de Eren detuvo a Mikasa para hablar con ella.

-Mikasa...cuantos años tienes ya?- pregunto el Sr. Jaeger tomando asiento en su escritorio.

-17 , por que?-

-Recuerdas a un señor llamado Kenny?!-

-ammh..creo que era amigo de papa-

-Perfecto, Mikasa dentro de unos dias cumpliras la mayoria de edad o me equivoco?-

-Si, pronto cumplire los 18, esto tiene que ver con la pension de mis papas?-

-Jajaja, claro que no, sabes que no me importa mantenerte eres como una hija para mi...pero- pauso - tendras que tomar una decision importante-

Mikasa lo veia con asombro por la pregnta que le hacia el papa de Eren.

* * *

-COMOOO!? QUE TE VAS A LA CIUDAD DE SHINA?!- decia Sasha exsaltada, sentada en las bancas del jardin del Instituto.

-Me ire a estudiar a la universidad de ella, ademas tienen las mejores universidades, y como ahora sere la nueva administradora de las empresas de mi papa, tengo que prepararme.-

Ya que los padres de Mikasa tenian empresas en todas las ciudades, la principal estaba en la ciudad de Shina, seria la nueva encargada de las Inmobiliarias "AK"

-Pero...que pasara con tus amigos...con...Eren?-

-No te preocupes estare aqui hasta la graduacion, y despues de eso e tendre que ir a vivir alla.-

-Te deseo lo mejor y mucho exito, pero no eres un poco joven para dirigir una empresa tan grande?-

-Era el sueño de papa, y el mio...sabia que tenia empresas aqui en Maria, pero un Tio llamado Kenny dice que la la Universidad de Shina es perfecta para empezar.-

-Y...ya le dijiste a Eren?!-

-No...pero...aun no se lo quiero decir.-

* * *

Por otro lado, habia un Eren pensativo, melanconico, merodeando por los pasillos, pues ya se acercaba el cumpleaños de Mikasa, y tenia que prepararle algo, pero no lo aria solo, habia alguien que la conocia tan bien como el.

-Podemos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa?!..- decia Armin tomando nota todas la ideas se les venian en la mente.

-No...ella no le gustan estas cosas, mmmh,- -Piensa Eren..-

\- una cena?! Con todos-

-No...detesta ir a lugares muy apretados.-

-llevarla al cine?-

-muy obscuro-

-llevarla a pasear?- decia con un tono de inpasiencia.

-ara mucho calor-

-a...un viaje?-

-odia los transportes aeros.-

-PUES COMPRALE OTRA BUFANDA ESO NO SE LO QUITA!- Decia Armin tirando la libreta y desesperado. -Lo siento...me desespere.-

-Espera...dijo que le gustaba mucho ir a un lugar pero...no recuerdo donde.- Eren se llevo las manos a la cabeza de modo pensativo.

-ahh..Incredible Play?!.

-Si...- señalando con el dedo a su amigo, por haber acertado. - Dijo que Sasha le presumia fotos, pero nunca fue, ya se a donde llevarla...Gracias amigo.-

-Yo que gano con esto?- contesto con una mirada indiferencia.

-Mis mas sinseras Gracias, Jajaja...- por ultimo rio.

-Te vez diferente...como van las cosas con ella?-

-Pues...no tan bien como lo esperaba, pero conseguire que me vuelva a querer.-

-Espero y funcione-

-Como esta Annie?!, desde el viaje que no hablo con ella.-

-Bien, estudia para entrar a la universidad, por cierto...ya sabes que estudiar?!-

\- Aun no..pero mi Papa me adentrara a su empresa...a si que creo que estudiare Sistemas- -y tu?-

-Ire a una Universidad de Shina a estudiar Filosofia y Letras!- Eren quedo boquea abierto por el comentario de su amigo.

-Te iras muy lejos...-

-no te preocupes aun seguire por aqui...esa universidad empieza un semestre tarde...asi que no habra problema- 

-Me pregunto a donde se ira a estudiar Mikasa?-

* * *

Por lo tanto, el cumpleaños de Mikasa ya esta a nada de acercarse. Eren tenia todo preparado, solo era cuestion de avisarle a Mikasa. Con los boletos en mano, fue a buscarla y vio que ya habia llegado de su junta la sociedad de alumnos.

-Hola!..- dijo Eren saliendo de la cocina y ocultando los boletos detras de su espalda. Mikasa seguia sin responder.

-Como te fue?...-

-B...bien...- contesto apenada.

-oye...queria decirte que..ya que mañana sera tu cumpleaños, queria saber si ...ya sabes...tu...salir...a...-

-Como dices?...-

-Jeje...- se rasco la nuca y hablo. -Quieres conmigo a Incredible play!?...- se inclino y le enseño los boletos ella los tomo y los observo. - Recuerdas que dijiste que sasha fue pero que tu no tenias tiempo de ir...bueno..compre los boletos y...-

-Claro!...ire...- respondio alegre, olvidando todo lo que habia pasado.

-Encerio!...no importa si es mañana?...bueno lo digo porque es tu dia y a lo mejor irias con tus amigas.?

-Esta bien...no tengo planes...- decia dandole un sonrisa tierna a Eren.

* * *

 _ **Hola Chicos!...como estan?...me tarde un poco en subir, pero para recompensar subire dos capitulos... n.n see!...nose leeo esta historia y digo "TODO ESO ES MIO"... :P jejej**_

 _ **Bueno...Saludos y mil gracias por los comentarios, no dejen de mandarmelos eh! ¬¬ XD jeje para saber que opinan. :v**_

 _ **Besos y saludos :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Hajime Isayama.**

 **×Casa de los Jeager× 8:45am**

 **Eren se levetanta primero que Mikasa, para levantarla con un "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS", se dirigia cuidadosamente a su habitacion sin ninguna clase de rudido, pero por la culpa de la madera chillante de su casa eso le causaba panico al saber que eso podia despertar a Mikasa y no lograr su cometido. -Estupido piso- maldijo entre dientes. Abrio la puerta de la habitacion y vio que ella aun seguia durmiendo, observo lo bella que estaba Mikasa dormida, prosiguio a respirar ondo para sacar un fuerte Grito.**

 **Tomo suficiente aire ...- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS...A TI...!- grito lo mas alto posible. Hizo que Mikasa se levantara enseguida y cayera directo al piso por la conmosion. -¡HOY ES TU ...DIA...DEBES DES...!- Miedo, Terror, Preocupación por su miserable vida, eso sintio Eren al ver como unos ojos brillaban de furia asomandose por la cama. -Eh..Mikasa...yo solo...- Mikasa arrojo con toda su fuerza una almoada contra la cara de Eren. -Si valoras tu vida...debes correr...- decia furiosa.**

 **-ESPERA... NOOO!-**

* * *

 **×Comedor× 9:10am**

 **-Felicidades Mikasa...ya eres toda un adulta.- decia la madre de Eren entregandole un pequeño pastel con el N°18 a la pelinegra**

 **-Gracias!.- respondio tomando un pedazo de pastel. -mmm...esta delicioso, Sra. Jaeger.-**

 **-Que bueno que te gusto...espero y...- volteo la mirada con su hijo que iba bajando por las escaleras con un golpe en la cara. -Que te paso en el rostro Eren!-**

 **-Solo queria sorprender a mikasa...pero recibi un madrazo a cambio.- decia tocandose la cara.**

 **-Sabes que a Mikasa no le gustan que la sorprendan asi.-**

 **-Ya me di cuenta.- dirigio la mirada con Mikasa y ella la volteo a un lado .**

 **-Y que tienes planeado hacer hija?.- pregunto la mama de Eren.**

 **-Vera...su hijo Eren consiguio boletos para ir a un lugar.-respondio.**

 **-Iremos a Increbible Play! madre...es un lugar divertido...no como despetar a Mikasa por la mañana.- Mikasa solo le saco la lengua de enojo y ala vez divertido.**

 **-Oye...no me saques la lengua...- Eren tambien hizo lo que ella, asi siguieron uno con el otro.**

 **-Je je estos niños.- decia la mama de Eren.**

* * *

 **×Sala de estar× 2:45 pm.**

 **Hoy era el cumpleaños de Mikasa, como todos los años solo Eren y Armin la felicitaban en persona y esas cosas, ella no le gusta llamar tanto la atencion en un dia tan especial. Recibia mensajes, felicitaciones por medio de su correo y unas cuantas llamadas le entraban a su celular. Los mensajes de siempre eran de Sasha, y Jean por supuesto. Estaba sentada en su comoda sala leyendo los mensajes de sus amigos tranquilamente, cuando de repente.**

 **-Mierda mira la hora...- la azabache salio corriendo. Se dirigio a tomar una ducha, se vistio con ropa comoda, el dia era caluroso pero fresco, vestia un pequeño vestido largo que atras que le llegba a las rodillas y coto por la parte de enfrente color negro con blanco, y un sueter delgado negro, termino de vestirse y al parecer Eren ya estaba listo, el vestia con una sudera color azul y unos jens color negro entubados.**

 **-Perdon por la demora.- dijo Mikasa.**

 **Eren miro a Mikasa de arriba hacia abajo tranto de buscar algun defecto, pero ella no tenia alguno, era perfecta para el. -No...te preocupes.- respondio tapando lo sonrrojado de sus mejillas. - Nos..nos vamos..-**

 **-Claro...- respondio Mikasa tomando su pequeño bolso.**

 **-Espera quiero una foto, antes de irnos.- decia Eren sacanddo su celular y tomando una selfie y luego postearla en su blog. -salimos bien, ok vamos-**

* * *

 **×En casa de Armin× 3:16pm**

 **-ok esta formula te ayudara para tu examen- decia un joven rubio tomando nota en la libreta.**

 **-ok, deja lo anoto, gracias Armin- respondio Annie incada en una mesa baja, en la habitacion de Armin.**

 **-y como vas, sientes que lo pasaras.- pregunto Armin.**

 **-eso creo, pero con tu ayuda se que me ira mejor.-**

 **-no, digas eso, yo no hago nada al respecto, eres tu la que le pone empeño a las cosas.-**

 **Entra el abuelo de Armin, con unas bebidas en una charola y algo de botana.**

 **-Hola Sr. Arlet.-**

 **-Hola pequeña, les traigo estas bebidas, para que descansen un rato de tanto libro, aunque con Armin uno se acostumbra.- decia el abuelo poniendo las bebidas en la mesa.**

 **-Gracias abuelo.- El se retiro dejando de nuevo a los dos solos. Armin tomo su celular y vio una notificacion, era Eren y Mikasa posando en una foto, rio y lo escucho Annie.**

 **-Que pasa porque te ries.-**

 **-No nada, una foto de Eren.-**

 **-enséñamela, quiero verla .- dicho esto Annie se acerco mas a Armin, haciendo que este se sonrrojara y se volteara por un lado. Annie vio la foto y parecia que todo habia quedado en el olvido, vio como era feliz con Mikasa, y lo tomaba sin importancia. -Salen bien, se ven bien los dos juntos.-**

 **-No te molesta?, crei que te molestaria un poco.- pregunto Armin**

 **-No, esta bien, me alegro por el, espero y Mikasa sea feliz con el.**  
 **-Por cierto como vas con tu inscripción, siempre si te iras a Sina?.- pregunto Annie dando un sorbo a sus bebida.**

 **-Si, estoy en eso, y también estoy buscando un departamento para quedarme, estan algo caros y tendre que trabajar.-**

 **-si te hace falta yo puedo prestarte, ya sabes que no hay problema.- decia Annie con una sonrisa en la cara.**

 **-Gracias por la oferta, pero asi estoy bien..-**

 **-...puedo pregntarte algo?- deia mientras jugeteaba con sus manos.**

 **-Claro dime.. que pasa- tomo un sorbo a su bebida.**

 **-Vamos a cenar hoy en la noche te parece?.- pregunto nerviosa.**

 **Armin casi se ahogaba con el liquido por la pregunta inesperada -Con...conmigo?.- respondio Armin tardamudeando.**

 **-Claro...con quien mas tontito...-sonrio algo apenada.**

 **-aa...yo crei que...iriamos con...tus...-**

 **-Armin...- acerco su mano con la de èl para calmarlo mirando sus ojos celestes. -solo seremos tu y yo.- sonrio**

 **-Ok...esta bien.- agacho su cabeza para no notar su sonrrojo.**

 **Annie le agradaba la idea de salir con su amigo Armin. Ultimamente cada salida con Armin le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estomago, rapidamente se dio cuenta que eso ocurria cuando alguien en verdad te gustaba; pero decidio ignorar eso. Lo que sentia por el era lindo. Eso no podia ser posible, el es su mejor amigo y eso no cambiaria nada.**

* * *

 **4:15pm**

 **Al llegar al lugar , les entregaron los boletos al señor que los recogia, Mikasa quedo fasinada al ver el enorme lugar, era un espacio cerrado habia go-karts, karaoke, un gran buffet, sala de cine pequeña, y un juego donde podras dipar con pistolas laser, Mikasa tomo del brazo a Eren y a lo primero a lo que fueron, fue a los Go-karts.**

 **-vamos Eren...quiero una carrera contigo.- decia Mikasa emocionada mostrando su brazalete para entrar primero.**

 **-Mikasa esto es seguro?..-**

 **-No me digas que te da miedo subir?.-**

 **-No claro que No!.- Eren subio al carro detras de Mikasa. La carrera empezo, Mikasa parecia que tenia practica con eso, llevaba el primer lugar y Eren iba en quinto lugar.**

 **-Te voy a ganar Eren...- grito dirigiendose a el.**

 **-Mikasa!...esto no funciona...vas muy rapido...!-**

 **-Venga ya... te ganare!-**

 **Eren decia que el go-karta iba muy lento y que no podia acelerar demasiado, pero cuando acordo la carrera habia acabado.**

 **-Khé!...ya termino.-**

 ****EL carro Nº 2 gana la carrera** decia el locutor traduciendo la carrera.**

 **-Wuuuu!... gane...vamos Eren quiero ir a otro juego.- Mikasa camino rapido, no dejo que Eren respirara por la aturdida "carrera". -Es...esper..a...tengo...queeeee!...tomar...aire.-**

 **Mikasa caminaba hacia un pequeño juego en que tenias que saltar con una cuerda electrica con sensores de movimiento.**

 **-Se ve facil...- incerto una mica plastica para empezar el juego. Comenzo a saltar como loca, que eso le obtuvo muchos boletitos para intercambiar.**

 **-ocho, nueve, diez...diez boletos, que completo con esto...- miraba el mostrador y en los boletos que tenia no completaba nada...solo unos llaveros.**

 **-Ahhh!...que farsa...-**

 **-Mira...allá...es un koala de peluche...cuesta 200 boletos.-**

 **-esta bonito...pero no los tengo, hay que conseguir muchos boletos.- Mikasa se retiro, Eren se quedo pensativo y decidio ganar ese peluche para ella.**

 **-Ah!..- mikasa se detuvo tratando de buscar a Eren pero no lo encontraba. A lo lejos veia como un Chico castaño jugaba con una maquina de videojuego virtual.**

 **-Que haces?...-**

 **-trato de conseguir mas boletos...- giro la cabeza con ella dandole una tierna sonrisa. Mikasa volteo para no notar su sonrrojo.**

 **-Mira son 12 boletos.- Eren le dio los boletos ganados a Mikasa.**

 **-Gracias.-**

 **-Consigamos mas.-**

 **-Vale.-**

 **Pasaron de juego en juego recolectando los boletos, terminaron de juntarlos y pasaron a un contador de boletos para saber si eran los correctos.**

 **-Bien pasame los boletos.- decia Mikasa insertando cada boletos.**

 **-Y...cuantos son?..- pregunto Eren.**

 **-Son...- la maquina contaba los bolesto hasta que. -Espera...que!... la maquina se trago todos los boletos!.-**

 **-Como!?.- Eren se acerco mas para ver lo que decia Mikasa.**

 **-Se trago todos los boletos... no puedo sacarlos...- detuvo a un joven -Señor, la maquina se descompuso...- Mikasa le pregunto a un trabajador lo que habia sucedido.**

 **-Lo siento...pero esa Maquina esta fuera de servicio...de hecho aqui esta el letrero, pero creo que se cayo.- recogio el papel y lo puso es su lugar.**

 **-Pero...!...todo para nada...- decaida la chica se marcho del lugar.**

 **-Mika...!- Eren quiso detenerla pero vio que unos chicos hacian ruido llamando la atencion de todos.**

 **-Ganee!... mas boletos!.- los chicos se retiraron dejando la maquina sola, Eren se acerco y leyendo las instrucciones del juego.**

 **"Gira la ruleta y apuntale a la flecha en menos de 60seg. y gana mas de 200 boletos en una sola maquina."**

 **Eren se quedo pensando si en verdad podía con ese juego, pero recordó la cara de Mikasa. -"Lo are por ella"-**

* * *

 **5:50pm**

 **Mikasa estaba sentada con su brazo apoyando su rostro, en unos de los comedores del lugar, comiendo una rebanada de pizza del buffet. Penso que no era justo haber podido ganar los boletos y ala vez perderlos por la estúpida maquina.**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños!...Mika- Eren puso en la mesa un koala de peluche mucho mas grande de la que habian visto.**

 **-Pe..pero..como?-**

 **-Gane 500 boletos en una maquina.-**

 **-Tu lo hiciste por mi?.-**

 **-aria cualquier cosa por verte Feliz.- Mikasa tomo el peluche y abrazo.**

 **-Gracias...Eren es el mejor cumpleaños.- Eren ya no era tan distante con ella, ni ella con el, como que la salida con el habia arreglado todo.**

* * *

 **8:25pm**

 **Pasaron las horas y los chicos se dirigian a su casa estaban casi llegando, era noche, y Mikasa cargaba a su adorado peluche.**

 **-Gracias, Eren adoro este regalo...me diverti mucho...- decia Mikasa.**

 **-Y no es todo- Eren se detuvo. -cierra los ojos.- Mikasa izo lo que pidieron y sintio un pequeño escalosfrio por su cuello, sentia como que algo le ponian.**

 **-Es un regalo aparte...espero y te guste...-**

 **-Eren...- Mikasa vio puesto sobre ella un collar de color plata con una figura de su letra inicial. -Es perfecta...gracias- Levanto la mirada. Eren se acerco y tomo la mano de ella, y con la otra tomo la barbilla y la acerco a sus labios. Mikasa no decia nada, sabia lo que pretendia Eren, asi que no hizo nada y disfruto del calido beso de el.**

 **-Te ves linda sonrrojada.- dijo Eren tomando de la cabeza a Mikasa y ocultándola en su pecho.**

 **-Callate.- respondio, y Eren solamente rio.**

* * *

 **8:32pm**

 **Llegaron a su casa y veian las luces encendidas de la sala abrieron la puerta de su casa y Eren vio que sus papas estaban en la sala platicando con una persona.**

 **-Oh!, Eren, llegaron pasen.- decia el Sr, Jeager sentado en su sillon. Enseguida Mikasa entro y se precato del hombre bien vestido, para ella ya se le hacia conocido.**

 **-Tio Kenny!.- dijo Mikasa sorprendida y corrio a abrazarlo.**

 **-Hola pequeña, cuando has crecido, por cierto felicidades!.- el respondio al saludo.**

 **-Gracias.-**

 **-Eren, el es el Señor Kenny Akerman el tio de Mikasa.-**

 **-Oh!..Hola!.- contesto seco.**

 **-Mucho gusto!.-**

 **Eren se acerco a Mikasa y le susurro al oido. -No me habias dicho que tenias un Tio-**

 **-Es el hermanastro de mi papa- respondio**

 **-Mikasa, ya que volvieron puedo hablar contigo en mi estudio?-**

 **-Claro...nos vemos Eren.- se despidio de el con una sonrisa y cerro la puerta del estudio.**

 **-Mikasa, se que apenas cumples los 18, pero queremos saber si vas a estudiar en la Universidad de Shina?.-**

 **-Si...claro.- contesto.**

 **-Perfecto, ves Kenny...la niña decidio estudiar alla.- decia el Sr. Jeager.**

 **-Ya veo...entonces necesitare unos papeles que firmes...ahora yo me are cargo de ti pequeña...- decia Kenny.**

 **-Pero eso significa que ya no vivire aqui?-**

 **-A si es...viviras en tu antigua casa, crees estar lista?-**

 **-Pero...esperaríamos a que me graduara...- se levanto de golpe de la silla.**

 **-y asi sera, solo que el testamento de tu padre decreta que a tu mayoria de edad vivieras en tu casa...-**

 **-podre asistir normalmente a la Preparatoria?.-**

 **-Tranquila, solo seran cambios de tutores, terminaras tu Preparatoria aqui...-**

* * *

 **×Terraza× 9:00 pm**

 **Mikasa estaba sentada en un camastro, pensativa por lo ocurrido con su tio. En eso Eren en su busqueda, la encuentra sentada en el camastro,el tomo uno y lo arrastra junto al de ella.**

 **-Que...paso?, tu tio ya se fue...?- pregunta**

 **-...- no obtuvo respuesta.**

 **-Que tienes...te dijo algo tu tio?- preguntaba preocupado -Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-**

 **-Prometeme que pese a la distancia estaremos juntos...y que siempre estaras conmigo.- decia Mikasa mirando a Eren a los ojos.**

 **-A que te refieres?.-**

 **-Prometemelo...-**

 **-No te lo prometo, te lo juro...nunca estaras sola...nunca mas..- Se acerco a ella y tomo su cabeza para topar su frente con la de ella.**

 **-Nunca...mas- repitio Mikasa**

* * *

 **×En el Restaurante "La Arcada"× 9:00pm**

 **Tras un largo camino Armin y Annie se aproximan al restaurante. Annie pidio prestado un auto a su papa.**  
 **Al llegar, antes habian hecho una reservacion. El restaurante se podia ver que era uno de los mas elegantes y que te pedian ir de etiqueta, asi que los chicos iban de buen vestir. Annie traia un vestido corto negro con un collar de perlas no muy sofisticado y sus tacones, Armin pues el no tenia mucho que lucir solo su traje negro con corbata y a los dos, el color negro puestos en ellos resaltaban sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos celestes.**

 **Armin caballerosamente pidio que se sentara Annie primero, abriendo la silla para ella, luego prosiguió a sentarse el.**

 **-El lugar es magnifico Annie, se ve que tienes bueno gustos.- decia Armin observando el lugar.**

 **-Es unos de los restaurantes al que solia venir con mis padres...antes de que mi madre...-**

 **-Lo siento...se que no te gusta hablar de eso..-**

 **-No te preocupes, parece que me conoces bien Armin.-**

 **-Te conozco tan bien que se que no te gustan las orillas del pan en los sanwiches-**

 **-HA HA HA... eso no es cierto... estas inventando eso..-**

 **\- Haha entonces no te conozco bien.-**

 **-Bueno yo te conozco tan bien que cuando ibamos en la primaria no te gustaba sentarte atras porque estaban los tipos malos.-**

 **-Daban miedo, por eso preferia quedarme enfrente-**

 **-Haha si claro...el chico estudioso de la clase...-**

 **-y tu la chica mas linda del salon.- Dijo Armin reaccionando por la que habia dicho, se dejo llevar y hablo de mas. Tomo el menu de la mesa y se tapo el rostro. Annie sonrrio y retiro la carta del rostro de el.**

 **-Crees que soy linda?- pregunto. Haciendo su mecho pelo a un lado**

 **-Amm... etoo...yo...co...afkl..- nerviosismo y no podia contestar, queria deirle que no solo era linda sino hermosa, bella a la luz de la luna y frente a los rayos del sol, pero todo eso le provocaba verguenza.**

 **-Armin...? Estas bien,-**

 **-Puedo tomar su orden señorita?!.- pregunto el mesero listo para tomar nota y llegando en el momento justo para salvar a Armin.**

 **Tiempo despues Cenaron, bebieron, se divirtieron, hablando de cosas del pasado de ellos, sus metas sueños, fue una noche larga para ellos y divertida no habian tenido una noche como esa, los dos solos y hablando...parecia que todo habia cambiado entre ellos, el aura era diferente, era una noche hermosa para los dos.**

 **Llegaron a casa de Annie. Lo invito a pasar al pequeño jardin trasero donde estan una hamaca grande.**

 **-Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo a cenar, necesitaba relajarme de tanto estudiar.- decia Annie**

 **-No te apures, yo tambien necesitaba un respiro.-**

 **-Oye...Armin, ahora que lo pienso...no me has contado si te gusta una chica o algo parecido...-**

 **-Amm..porque quieres saber eso- respondio nervioso**

 **-Porque, ya es hora de que consigas alguna chica hermosa que te quiera y todo eso.-**

 **-Amm...no creo...-**

 **-vamos, dime hay alguien especial?- decia acercandose cara a cara con el.**

 **-No...para nada...-**

 **-ohh...vamos, eres guapo y tierno...debes de estar enamorado de una chica...-**

 **-Solo te puedo decir que...si hay una chica.-**

 **-Oh!...y...quien es?-**

 **Armin seria tan fuerte de decirlo todo, a ella a la chica que tanto ama, pero, si lo rechazaba seria por no lograr nada por ella y por no saber como tratarla.**  
 **-La estoy viendo ahora mismo...- con la mirada en alto viendo a ella a los ojos, por fin pudo decirle a Annie lo que sentia, solo era de esperar la respuesta a la que tanto temia.**

 **-Ha ha ha, buena broma Armin.- la reaccion que penso, fue diferente parecia que ella lo tomo como un broma. -Me tomaste el pelo-**

 **-Crees que fue una broma?- dijo serio mostrando una mirada diferente.**

 **-Pues claro...-**

 **-Crees que algo asi no puede ser verdad?-**

 **-Somos mejores amigos, y eso no va a cambiar..-**

 **-Vaya...crei que decirtelo, me sentiria mejor..., pero ahora se lo que piensas de mi...habra sido mejor no habértelo dicho- Se levanto y se marcho con la cara sombria, mostrando el inmenso dolor por lo que dijo Annie.**

 **-Espera Armin...- pauso para reaccionar lo que habia dicho. -Lo que me dijiste era cierto?.**

 **-Cuando estoy contigo, todo lo que te digo es verdad-**

 **-Lo siento...Armin...yo no sabia.-**

 **-Bueno ahora que sabes que no es broma...sigues pensando igual?.- volteo con ella para saber que decia.**

 **-Me tomaste de sorpresa, pero...lo nuestro no puede ser,... yo te aprecio y mucho pero...-**

 **-Pero...no me ves como tu novio...entiendo...- dijo volviendo a caminar hacia la salida.**

 **-Armin...-**

 **-Ya dejalo asi...- Armin se marcho sin mirar atras, no queria escuchar mas unas palabras sin sentido. Se le habia roto el corazon, la chica a la que estaba enamorada, no correspondio a su confesion, sabia que apartir de ahora la relacion de ella ya no seria igual.**

 **-Amor?...eso es lo que sientes por mi?- penso Annie viendo como su amigo de la infancia se marchaba por la puerta del jardin, Jamas se imagino sentirse asi.**

 ****Armin****  
 **El Hilo rojo del que tanto me hablaba mi abuelo, se enrredo una vez mas, y cada vez lo veo mas opaco, imposible de ver, cada dia lo veo menos, cada oportunidad que tenia, cada esperanza se iba junto con el, ya sera imposible de reparar.**

 ****Annie****

 **Lo trate mal, no sabia como reaccionar, crei que era una broma pero vi que no era asi, ahora se como se siente Armin, lo quiero, pero no quiero perder su amistad por una relacion que tal vez pueda durar unos meses, no quiero perder al unico mejor amigo que me queda. -Penso y unas cuantas lagrimas salian y recorian su rostro, unas lagrimas que dolian y mucho...jamas se imagino que lloraria por Armin de esta forma.**

* * *

 _Hola Lectores y Lectoras, que les parecio el capitulo?! No se quieria mostrar algo de AruAni es mi segunda pareja favorita y queria verlos juntos pero con algo de drama..pobre de mi Armin lo dejaron en la friendzone. ;( Soy mala con mis personajes...creo que ya se como se siente Isayama e_e_

 _Dejen en los comentarios que tal va quedando la historia, y que quieren ver mas adelante...el otro capitulo se dividira en dos partes uno de eremika y el otro de Aruanie._

 _Gracias por leer y saludos nos vemos n.n :D_


	8. Chapter 8 1-2

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Hajime Isayama**

 **•EREN JAEGER• & •MIKASA ACKERMAN•**

Parece que los dias pasaban tan rapido, que los jovenes no tenia idea de que ya estaban a dias de presentar su examen evaluativo a la Universidad. Y con esto la primavera cerca de acabarse, y entraria el verano, dias en los que algunos se graduan y pasan a la siguiente etapa de la vida.

Mikasa, Armin, y Eren estaban sentados bajo el mismo arbol al cual siempre visitan cuando estan por terminar las clases.

-Ahhh...no puedo creer que la otra semana son los examenes- Decia el castaño recargado en el tronco del arbol.

-Deberias estudiar Eren- contesto Mikasa leyendo un libro.

-Estare bien...estudie mucho estos dias.- -Que me dice tu Armin, estas listo para los examenes.- pregunto, y no obtuvo respuesta. Mikasa miro a su amigo, con una expresion callada y sin emociones.

-Eh!..a si...- contesto serio

-bueno.- dijo Eren levantandose- ire a comprar algo, quieren algo?-

-No gracias asi estoy bien.- respondio Mikasa. -Tu Armin?-

\- no...gracias-

-Bien, ahora regreso.- Eren se marcho, Mikasa giro su cabeza mirando a su amigo.

-Estas bien, Armin?!- pregunto Mikasa viendo a su amigo decaido.

-No...-

-Que paso?!-

-Se lo dije y se burlo de mi- respondio indifernte, recordando esas palabras de Annie.

-Te atreviste a decirle a Annie todo..?-

-Si...- bajo la mirada. - Pero me dijo que solo queria ser mi amiga-

-Cuando fue eso?-

-hace unos dias...-

-y no me lo contaste?!-

-No tiene caso, ella ya no importa-

-Armin...esa tipa te rompio el corazon...y quieres que me quede tan tranquila.- decia exaltada y queriendo ir a golpear a Annie.

-No...esta bien, eso pasa por enmorarme de la chica rica.-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-

-A no?!... mirate tu y Eren...tienen dinero de mas...ustedes pueden solventarse solos, en cambio yo...no tengo nada que ofrecerle a Annie.-

-Tu estas loco verdad?!... eso no importa... el dinero no compra al amor...-

-No quiero hablar ya de eso...-

-Armin...no porque no tengas dinero o cosas materiales que ofrecer, no significa que el amor no supere eso, tienes que ser fuerte amigo, no es la unica chica, hay mas y sabran valorarte.

-Pero no como ella...- callo por un momento y hablo. -cambiemos de tema quieres?...dime ya le dijiste a Eren que te vas?-

-Aun no...nose como decirlo-

-Debes de decirselo tarde o temprano, los examenes se acercan y...-

\- pero como le digo.-

\- entiendo, pero se lo tienes que decir antes de que te vayas a Sina la próxima semana- decia levanto la voz y no noto que Eren lo escuchaba detrás del árbol.

-Que dijiste Armin?!- decia Eren detras de Mikasa, escuchando lo que decia.

-Eren!.- Mikasa se levanto de golpe. Se estremeció al ver a Eren detrás de ella. -Escuchaste...-

-...Todo!...parece que le cuentas todo a Armin y el unico imbecil que se entera al ultimo soy yo- respondio furioso, tomo su mochila y se fue.

-Espera Eren...- tomo sus cosas y fue tras el. Dejando a Armin solo.

Armin solo veía a sus amigos marcharse.

-Eren...a guarda...- lo alcanzo y tomo su brazo para detenerlo. - Quiero hablar contigo...-

-PARA QUE...ME DIRAS OTRA COSA, PERO ARMIN SI SE ENTERA PRIMERO?!- contesto enojado.

-No, oye, escucha...te lo iba a decir, si...pero...-

-Pero que...- giro con ella para mirarla. -Me lo dirias ya cuando estuvieras a bordo del avion...-

-No...- bajo la mirada.-

-Entonces...-

-Es solo que... queria evitar esta parte..- decia con voz ronca

-a...entiendo...quieres ocultar el sol con un dedo verdad...esa costumbre tienes.-

-Lo siento...si, pero te lo iba decir hoy en la noche...antes de ...- Eren la observo sin despegar su mirada de ella. -...antes de que...- pregunto Eren tratando de completar su frase. -de irte a estudiar a Sina?... es eso-

-Antes de mudarme a mi nueva casa...- levanto la mirada, y vio a Eren.

Quedo impactado por lo que escucho, veía como una persona muy apreciada por el se iba, perderla era mucho para el, estar tantos kilómetros separados seria complicado para lograr algo con ella.

-Esto es a lo que te referías ... "pese la distancia..." no es asi?.- pregunto tembloroso.

-...-

-Ya veo...-con una cara sombria bajo la mirada. Dio un paso hacia atrás y marcho. -Te deseo buen viaje...-

Veia como al hombre al que tanto ama, se iba caminando con una cara que quería evitar todo este tiempo.

Se tapo la boca y hablo en voz baja.- Regresa...por favor...-

* * *

Un dia paso después de eso. No había hablado con Eren desde entonces, era un silencio que no soportaba, el se encerraba en su habitación y no salida para nada, sino para comer e ir a la Preparatoria. Ya no la esperaba para irse juntos. La semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los estudiantes ya estaban en su dia del Examen para ingreso a la Universidad.

Eren bajo a desayunar y vio a Mikasa sentada a un lado de su asiento, vio su plato y lo único que tomó fue un trozo de pan y dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-Solo comerás eso?- pregunto su madre sentada en el comedor.

-Si...llevó prisa.- contesto indiferente.

Mikasa sabia perfectamente que iba a buen tiempo. Solo que el la quería evitar a toda costa.

× Preparatoria Shingashina×

Algunos estudiantes presentaban sus exámenes en la preparatoria, de dichas Universidades. Pero como la mayoria ingresaría a la Universidad de Maria, se lo aplicaban en la Preparatoria.

-Bien...comiencen...- Decia el profesor Levi sentado y observando a casa alumno para no haber errores.

El examen no se veía fácil para los estudiantes, pero ellos iban preparados desde mucho tiempo atrás, asi que no habría problema. En el grupo se apreciaban Eren, Sasha, Jean, Annie e Ymir entre otros compañeros mas, los únicos no presentes eran los que no presentarían en la Universidad cercana, como Mikasa y Christa.

Mikasa se le aplicaría su examen el Sabado 20 de Junio, el dia de la fiesta de graduación.

Pasaron las horas y los chicos salían de su aula, se les daría la salida temprano, Eren caminaba hacia su casillero, y se tomo a Armin, sin tocar un tema el uno del otro. Era como si hubiera una barrera entre ellos, pero con un hueco de lealtad.

-Eren..! sigues enfadado conmigo?- pregunto Armin, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-Es que Armin, porque me ocultan las cosas...odio que hagan eso conmigo...-

-Que querías que hiciera...Mikasa es mi amiga y pidió que guardara el secreto..- respondió Armin.

-Pero yo también soy tu amigo o No?- renegó.

-Perdoname Eren...fue decisión de Mikasa que no te dijera...tu arias lo mismo si estuvieras en su lugar, o no?.- termino de hablar.

-Si...pero tendría la suficiente confianza como para decirle con tiempo..no cuando esta a días de marcharse.-

-Entonces habla con ella, preguntale las rosones que tuvo para ocultarlo.- decía mirando a su amigo con firmeza.

-Ya no quiero hablar con ella.- termino de hablar con Armin y se marcho hacia la salida. (*armin x annie*)

* * *

Mikasa estaba en la casa, haciendo las maletas para irse el pasado mañana. Acomodaba las maletas una por una, metiendo cada ropa, cada recuerdo hecho, ya sea con Eren o Sasha. Echaría de menos esta ciudad, extrañaría salir con su mejor Amiga Sasha, cada tontería que hacia junto con ella. Las salidas improvisadas que hacia con Armin y Eren, sin importar la hora. Extrañaria esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda de cada mañana, esos días en lo que pasaba con el, definitivamente lo extrañaría a él.

*Bip...Bip* Sono su celular, lo tenia arriba de su cama.

-Hola!..- contesto.

-M..IKA..SA...!.- respondieron del otro lado del auricular. -TE ...TE NECESITO...- un grito y sollozo se escuchaba y Mikasa conocía ese tipo de lloriqueo.

-Que paso..Sasha?!...estas bien?.-

-Co..connie...termino conmigo...!.- respondió

-Hay Sasha, donde quieres que nos veamos?...-

-No te preocupes...- decía limpiando sus lagrimas la castaña. -Voy para tu casa, no hay problema verdad.-

-Eh!..vienes para aca.- volteo al ver todo el desorden que tenia en su habitación. - Amm Sasha..-

-Abreme estoy afuera..- decía con puchero.

-Eh..como llegaste tan..-Ok voy para alla.-

Mikasa bajo para abrirle la puerta a su amiga. Pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Gracias Eren..- agradeció Sasha por pasarla.

-Debe estar arriba..- medio respondió Eren. Vio a Mikasa bajar las escaleras y de inmediato se marcho a la cocina ignorándola.

Mikasa cerro los ojos y sacando un suspiro, y los volvió abrir con Sasha.

-Como van las cosas con el?- pregunto la chica castaña.

-No del todo bien..ven pasa, vamos a la terraza.-

* * *

Eren se dio una ducha después de la escuela. Penso en todo ese tiempo en el que las gotas de la regadera caian una tras otra, en como todavía se sentía traicionado por ella, al no decirle que se marchaba a estudiar a otro lado.

Pero lo peor era pensar que se ira lejos y que ya no volvería a ver, encontraría otro hombre con el cual, quien sabe si haga su vida allá, su familia, y el aquí extrañándola.

Un monto de cosas se le venían a la cabeza, pensamientos no muy agradables. Queria hablar con ella, decirle todo , pero el orgullo le podía mas.

Salio de bañarse y se dirigió a su habitación, con una toalla puesta en lo que lleva del torso hacia abajo, preparó su ropa de estar, y vio un traje negro colgando detrás de la puerta y un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza.

*Flasback*  
Eren y Mikasa estaban recostados en un camastro grande de dos en la terraza. Recién habían llegado de ir al cine y decidieron ir a observar la noche tan hermosa.  
-Mikasa..iras a la graduación?!- preguntó el castaño

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de eventos- respondió mirando hacia arriba

-Vamos...es tu fiesta de graduación, no te la perderás o si?!-

-No lose...aun falta para eso...-

-Bueno... Lo que te diré no me lo puedes rechazar.-

-Ah!...quien dice que no puedo...-

-Por esto...- aun mirando las estrellas sostuvo la mano de la azabache y le preguntó. -Quieres ir al baile conmigo?!-

Mikasa sintió un roce de manos y lo apretó -Es por esa razón por la cual asistire-

-Eso es un si?!...- Mikasa se postro en el pecho de el -Si..._

*Fin del flasback*

Recordó ese día y supo que yo no seria posible. Por ultimo se recostó y durmió un rato.

* * *

Llegaron a la azotea de su casa y acercaron los camastros que habían y se sentaron a platicar.

-Que paso?-

-Connie me dijo que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba, que lo dejaramos asi...tu crees, además yo se porque terminamos.- sollozo la chica.

-Porque.-

-Es obvio les gusta otro tipa...ya no soy lo suficiente atractiva para el.- decía limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Nunca digas eso oíste, no te menosprecies, eres la mujer mas linda y bella que conozco, además si termino contigo, pues que se joda.. El se lo pierde -

-Mikasa Ackerman, usted no habla asi.- cambio de tono de voz un poco mas varonil y juguetona.

-Lo siento...pero mira el lado bueno...ya podrás comer mas tranquila.- rio.

-Mikasa!..oye...no comia tanto.- con tono de niña pequeña.

-Hahaha claro.- -Y como te fue en el examen...-

-Bien...venia lo que estudie...y solo esperare los resultados.-

-Y en Matematicas...?- pregunto interesada.

-Am...bueno..como te digo...me ayudo alguien a repasar..- decía timida.

-Quien?-

-aah!...Jean- al ultimo suspiro.

-Espera..y ese suspiro que significa?.-

-Ah...perdon..eeh yo..- reacciono de sus pensamientos amorosos.

-Sasha..te gusta Jean..no es asi, por eso Connie termino contigo..-

-Pero no es mi culpa, Jean es muy lindo... a parte lo Connie ya no me prestaba atención, y lo veía con chicas diferentes en el almuerzo.-

-Hay Sasha..eres tan enamoradiza.- Rio junto con ella.

-Hay Mikasa te extrañare muchooo...sabias..- la abrazo y no la solto.

-Y yo a ti...eres mi mejor Amiga...eres como mi hermana...y lo sabes.-

Abrazos, risas y lagrimas vivian las dos dia a dia, unos recuerdos tras otros. Y asi los dos días pasaron, Mikasa seguía sin hablar con Eren, y ella preparaba las cosas para irse.

* * *

 _ **~Instituto Preparatoria Shingashina~ Generacion Nº 104 (2013 -2015)**_  
 _ **¡ FELICIDADES GRADUADOS!**_

Una chica de pelo rubio de baja estatura, con su toga larga y su birrete en color negro caminaba hacia un micrófono en un estante largo.

-Estudiantes de la Preparatoria Shingashina..- pauso -LO HICIMOS!...gritando alzando la mano con un diploma.

Los estudiantes se mostraban sentados en sus sillas frente al escenario. Pues hoy la ceremonia de graduación.

-Parece que no lo íbamos a lograr pero, solo fue un susto..y henos aquí...sentados en esas sillas, con nuestros padres a tras de nosotros dándonos apoyo desde el principio...-

Mikasa observaba a cada compañero de su alrededor, veía a Sasha mirando a Jean desde atrás, a Armin contento, que al parecer ya se había arreglado todo con Annie *, y por ultimo vio a Eren a unos asientos a lado de ella y dirigió la mira hacia su compañera Christa.

-..Se nos van amigos, compañeros, hermanos, pero esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego...pronto veremos a empresarios...comerciantes y inclusive maestros entre nosotros...asi que no se olviden de los tiempos pasados en este instituto.- Christa pausó y exclamo para avisar que se pusieran de pie... -Arriba...-

Los demás obedecieron. -QUE VIVAN LAS ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD!.. SUERTE COMPAÑEROS- grito y los demás elevaron los birretes en forma de éxito. Entre ellos le despedían, había lágrimas y risas, unos tristes porque no se le declararon aquella chica en todo este tiempo, y algunos se acercaban a Mikasa para despedirse de ella...compañeros de su salón se despedían, excepto alguien.

-No te vayas...Mikasa...- decía Sasha tomándola de las rodillas.

-Sasha suéltame...me voy a caer..-

-Que tengas suerte en tu examen Amiga...- decía Armin abrazándola fuerte.

-Gracias...espero verte por allá pronto eh...- respondió al abrazo

-Asi que te vas?..- decía un chico alto de cabello bicolor acercándose a Mikasa.

-Jean!...si mañana tendré el examen..-

-Significa que no vendrás a la fiesta de Graduación?..- pregunto desanimado

-No... empezaré a vivir allá a partir de mañana.-

-Ya veo..-

-Jean!..perdón si no correspondía a tu amor...todo este tiempo..-

-No te preocupes... así son las cosas...se feliz allá en Sina de acuerdo..- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Mikasa respondió igual. Sasha se acerco con ellos para despedirse de su amiga.

-Oye..Mika...queria saber si...- no termino la frase al ver a Jean hablando con su amiga. -oh Jean..amm ho..ola!...-dijo timida.

-Hola Sasha...me tengo que ir, vere un restaurante para llevar a mi madre...-

-Saha sabe mucho de restaurantes porque no le preguntas a ella, cual te conviene mejor.- dijo empujando a su amiga frente a Jean.

-Ah..Mikasa ..yo-

Encerio?!...-Sabes cual me conviene mas...es que hay uno en la calle Benish y..-

-No no no, ese es el peor mira esta uno...- Mikasa se retiro lentamente para dejarlos solos. Volteo para ver a Eren y al parecer estaba hablando con sus padres y fue con ellos.

-Oh..Hija..Felicidades...ya se graduaron..- decía la Sra. Jeager abrazando a Mikasa.

-Acérquense quiero una foto de ustedes dos..- dijo el Padre de Eren preparando la cámara.

-Bien...acerquense y ahí esta bien...digan Wisky..- Tomo la foto. Los dos no se veian muy contentos en la fotografía.

-Lo hicimos Eren..nos graduamos..- hablo.

-Si...eso creo..- giro la cabeza

-Por fin mis hijos se grad...(*Toss*).. Hay esta tos no me deja hablar...- decía el padre de Eren tocándose la garganta.

-Estas bien Cariño..-

-Si..eso creo..- tomo una pastilla que tenia en su bolso de pantalón y bebió agua.

-Bien...nos vamos...tenemos que ayudar a Mikasa a empacar.

Era la primera platica que tenia con Eren, y es que se podía decirse asi.

* * *

Dia había llegado, un sujeto en traje negro esperaba a Mikasa para dirigirse al aeropuerto, para ir a presentar a la Universidad de Sina y nuevamente mudarse alla. Mikasa preparaba sus cosas con poco animo, preparaba una pequeña bolsa para meter pasaporte dinero y otras cosas mas. Tomo su preciada bufanda roja y la puso sobre su cuello.

Mikasa termino de hacer sus cosas salió con maleta en mano y se aproximo a la puerta. Por ultimo observo la puerta de Eren cerrada, sabia que estaba adentro, quería tocar pero no pudo apretó su mano para detenerla - Adios Eren...- dijo y bajo las escaleras, la mama de Eren la esperaba en la puerta para despedirse de ella.

-Oh linda te extrañaremos mucho...- dijo la Sra. Jaeger abrazando a la chica.

-Y yo a ustedes.- respondiendo al abrazo. - gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo, nunca olvidare lo que hicieron por mi...son como unos padres para mi..-

-No...cariño, somos tus padres...sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí.-

-Lose... y les agradezco eso..- Miro a la ventana de Eren, y vio que aun seguía ahí.

**Eren**

Mirando como Mikasa se despedía de su Madre, observando como se marchaba. Quería correr a abrazarla, a detenerla, pero por su orgullo y su manera de ser se lo impedía, aun seguía molesto por no haberle dicho que se marchaba. Entro su padre a su habitación y lo vio sentado mirando la ventana.

-Mikasa...ya se va, no iras a despedirte de ella?- pregunto y se sentó a un lado de el.

-No.- contesto seco.

-Estas molesto con ella?-

-No me dijo que se iba...y mucho menos me menciono que se mudaria- contesto molesto.

-Sus motivos tuvo que tener...-

-Motivos son que no confía en mi..eso es todo.-

-No es que confiara en ti, sino que no quería lastimarte..-Vamos, ve y despídete de ella..-

-No.-

-Eren...piensa un poco...se ira lejos y no la volveras a ver, quieres que se vaya asi sin resolver nada..-

Eren suspiro y giro su cabeza nuevamente a la ventana.

* * *

-Esto señorita?.- pregunto el chofer el auto.

-Si esto tambien, gracias..- volteo por ultima vez a ver la casa de Eren, quería ver a Eren atravesar esa puerta. Giro para ingresar al auto y una voz masculina la detuvo.

-Mikasa...- Volteo y Eren estaba sosteniendo el pequeño peluche de aquella noche de su cumpleaños. -Olvidaste esto...- dijo entregándole el koala de peluche.

Mikasa lo tomo y espero para ver que mas decía el.

-Suerte en el examen...- decía con un tono seco sin sentimiento.

No tenia pensado que eso le diría. -...adios.- subió al auto y el chofer cerro la puerta.

Mikasa dentro del auto contuvo sus ganas de llorar, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a ese pequeño koala.

Eren seguía parado fuera de su casa. Sus padres lo observaban y no decían nada.

-Tengo que ir a la Prepa.- dijo Eren entrando a la casa. Con mirada abajo.

* * *

Partió desde el aeropuerto. 3hrs y media hacia la ciudad de Maria a la Ciudad de Sina.

Para ella no era mucho tiempo, todo el camino pensó si era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Ser la nueva administradora, la nueva Jefa de las inmobiliarias, no era solo el sueño de su padre, sino también el suyo.

Hacer crecer la empresa, no era cosa fácil. Su padre le enseñaba cada detalle de la empresa, hasta que ese dia sucedió. Recordarlo ya era fácil de manejarlo, ya no sentía ese dolor que le provocaba. Creia que algo en ella cambio gracias a alguien.

Eren... aquel chico que la volvia loca, ese chico con el que compartió momentos inolvidables, sus besos esas cosas que la hacia reir junto con Armin. Pero no pesaria en eso ahora, tenia que presentar un examen el que decidirá su futuro.

Estaba lista, no tenia miedo de nada.

Tocan el cristal del auto, sacando a Mikasa de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Ackerman...llegamos a Sina.- decía el mismo chofer que la recogió en la casa de Eren. Extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias...mi tio.. sabe si vendrá?...- preguntándole al chofer.

-Su tio dijo que no podría acompañarla hoy, pero que le desea suerte.-

-No vendrá...que extraño..- Mikasa siguió caminando. Se adentro ala universidad de Sina.

Era una Institucion grande, de mucho privilegio para aquellos hijos de padres poderosos. Al entrar no tardaron en hablar. Esos murmullos de los cuales Mikasa evitaba a toda costa.

-Es ella..?- -Mira..es hermosa.- -Debe ser la hija del Sr. Akerman.-

Murmullos aquí y allá, al parecer era muy bien vista por aca. Solo por llevar un apellido famoso.

Mikasa adentro a su aula, a la cual presentaría su examen de esa universidad tan prestigiada. Para ella el examen no eran difícil, pudo pasar los problemas y preguntas sin problemas. Termino su examen y prosiguió a salir. Fuera de los salones había post de clubes y esas cosas no presto atención y siguió caminado.

-Mira..que chico tan guapo y trae unas rosas consigo.-  
-estudiara aquí?  
-quiero ser su novia...-

Mikasa escuchaba como unas jóvenes hablaban de un chico pero no le tomo importancia y bajo una tras otra las escaleras. Se acerco a un pasillo que tenia vista al patio delantero y vio a un chico de traje son teniendo unas rosas y se le parecía conocido esa forma de caminar.

El chico se acerco mas y mas, tenia la mirada baja como de tristeza.  
Mikasa abrió los ojos sabiendo quien era el que se acercaba.  
Paso a paso, el chico a una distancia cerca de la peli-negra tiro las rosas al suelo, camino recto y se postro en el hombro de Mikasa.

-Te vi partir y no dure ni un minuto, corrí al aeropuerto y tome el jet de mi padre...-

-Pero...-

-regresa..por favor!.- Mikasa acarició la nuca de Eren y respondió.

-No puedo hacer eso...- sollozando

-Entonces se mi novia, así tendré motivos para venir a verte...- dijo aun recostó en el hombro de ella. -PERDONAME...si!-

-Eren...- levanto la cara de Eren y le dio un beso. -Volaste miles de km solo para verme, eso significa mucho...claro que seré tu novia.-

La tomo de la cintura y le dio un lindo beso de cuento de hadas, cuando despierta de un horrible sueño y te salva tu príncipe azul. Ente caso seria castaño y de ojos verdes.

* * *

 ** _ahhhh_ _!.._ _nose_ _ustedes_ _pero_ _este_ _capitulo_ _lo ame...lo_ _había_ _soñado_ _por_ _mucho_ _y_ _por_ _fin_ _esta_ _listo_ _._ _Que_ _les_ _pareció_ _:_ _D_**

 ** _Jeje_ _saludos_ _y_ _besos...en_ _días_ _subiré_ _la_ _otra_ _parte_ _de_ _Arnin_ _x_ _Annie_ _._ _El_ _(*)_ _significa_ _que_ _esta_ _intercalado_ _con_ _el_ _otro_ _capítulo_ _.._ _XD_**

 ** _Besos_ _los_ _quiero 3  
_ _dejen_ _comentarios_**  
 ** _bye_ _bye_ _.. :3_**


	9. Chapter 8 2-2

" **PARA ENAMORARME DE TI"**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Hajime Isayama**

 **◇ARMIN ARLETH◇ & ▪ANNIE LEONHARTH▪**

 _-La estoy_ _viendo_ _ahora_ _mismo_ _...-_

 _-Lo nuestro no puede ser...tu y yo ...SOMOS_ _AMIGOS.-_

Annie despertó al escuchar su reloj sonar. Otro sueño, donde los sentimientos del pobre chico se reflejaban.

-Porque me siento asi...- decía peinando su cabello algo desordenado. Miro a su mesa de noche una foto de ella con su "Amigo" Armin. Y aun lado una pequeña caja de música, la cual le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños y junto a ella una foto.

-Armin porque me haces esto!- dicho eso se recostó nuevamente a su cama.

Arreglo sus cosas para irse al Instituto.  
Bajo a su comedor a desayunar.  
Su padre como siempre se levantaba primero, leyendo su periódico.

-Buenos días- dijo seca y sentándose es unas de las silla

(Levanto la ceja sin dejar de ver periódico.)

Annie tomo la fruta de un recipiente. Tomo un vaso y se sirvio jugo.

Tomo aire y hablo.-Padre..- volteo a donde estaba. -Casi se aproxima la ceremonia de graduacion.- paso saliva y volvio a hablar. -Iras a la ceremonia?- pregunto al ultimo. Su padre no escucho lo que su hija preguntaba porque recibio una llamada.

-Si..- -Oh claro, voy saliendo para alla.- -Perdon que decias Annie.- se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la salida.

-No nada ...- bajo la mirada hacia su plato.

-Me tengo que ir... por cierto- se detuvo -Ya seran los examenes, tendre las calificaciones de siempre.- pregunto.

-Si.. Padre..sere la mejor de la generacion- decia triste y levanto la mirada hacia el. -al igual que... Ar...-

-Bien eso queria escuchar.- tomo su maleta acomodo su saco y el mayordomo abrio la puerta.

-...Al igual que Armin siempre quedo en primer lugar- completo su frase y regreso su mirada a su plato. La observo por un momento y se paro de su mesa, se diriigio a su cocina con la servidumbre.

-Hola Martha- decia ingresando a la cocina, saludando a su Nana. A la cual siempre, al igual que Armin, podia contar con ella. Ella la crio desde pequeña, creio con ella. Era una segunda Madre para ella.

-Hola hermosa...tu padre se fue?!- pregunto

-Si, como siempre...las misma pregunta cuando se acercan los exámenes-

-Y que se te antoja ahora, unos hot cakes?, unos huevos estrellados?!-

-Me convenciste con los hot cakes..- decia imaginandose ese manjar de plato, lamiendo sus labios.

-Unos hot cakes... ensegida...-

-Je je ...gracias Martha.- miro hacia la ventana y vio al abuelo de Armin haciendo su trabajo. Salio de la cocina y salio por la puerta de atras. Y se acerco a el.

-Buenos dias sr. Arlert- saludo

-Oh...señorita Annie.- se levanto del suelo y sacudio sus manos para saludarla de mano. -Buenos dias.-

-Veo que hace un excelente trabajo con el jardin.- decia mirando un pequeño estanque rodeado de flores.

-Esta incompleto...le dije a Armin que me viniera a ayudar, pero dijo que estaba ocupado.-

-A.. ya veo.- contesto triste.

-Sabes que le sucede, a andado muy extraño, se encierra en su recamara y no sale...dice que estudia pero yo no creo que sea eso, algo mas le pasa, puede hablar con el?,

-Tratare.. pero no le aseguro nada.-

-Le digo una cosa señorita, cuando esta con usted hay una alegria que contagia. Pero ultimamente ya no esta asi, deberia ir a verlo haber si Armin se anima un poco.-

-Hay sr. Arlert si supiera!-

-Señorita Annie su desayuno!- grito la Nana para avisar que su desayuno estaba listo.

-Voy!- respondio. -Me tengo que ir, hace un buen trabajo.- se despidio y se marcho adentro de su casa.

-Los dos se ven diferente...algo paso entre ellos..- formulo el abuelo volviendo a su trabajo.

Annie termino de desayunar. Agradecio por la comida y tomo sus cosas para dirigirse con Stevan su chofer.

Stevan abrio la cochera, y abrio la puerta del auto. Annie entro y cerro la puerta del coche.

Annie como siempre con el vidrio polarizado, miraba como los estudiantes se dirigian a su escuela. Pensando con lo que paso con Armin, queria hablar con el, queria decirle todo lo que pasa. Era eso exactamente lo que trataba de evitar, alejar a su unico verdadero amigo, sin importa que tipo de clase social tenia ella. Deberia arreglar eso.

Armin llego como siempre puntual a la Preparatoria. A unos paso para entrar, vio como un auto negro se paro frente a la puerta. Reconocia ese modelo de auto donde sea, era el auto donde Annie bajaba como toda una reina, una pequeña reina rubia que le destrozo su corazon.

Annie bajo del auto con bolso en mano y vio a Armin. Abrio un poco la boca pero no hablo, Armin ingreso por la puerta ignorando toda presencia de Annie. Ella solo miro lo que hacia. Sintio como algo se quebraba por dentro, era una amistad de años la que se escuchaba romperse.

Armin siguio caminado ingnorando a toda persona que se le acercaba a saludarlo. Se dirigio a su casillero para cambiar sus zapatos, despues camino a su otro casillero, lo abrio para cambiar unos libros y vio en la parte posterior una foto de Annie junto con el, la misma que tenia Annie en su recamara.

*Flashback*

 _-Mira esa esta a las 6:45 podemos tomar esa funcion!- exclamo una chica rubia observando las funciones en taquilla._

 _-Pero esta subtitulada...mejor la de las 7:15, esta traducida.-_

 _-Esta bien.-_

 _-Bien...Armin se dirigio a las taquillas y compro los boletos de las 7:15. -Bien ya las compre...falta media hora para que empieze, a donde quieres ir?-_

 _-Hay una cafeteria cerca, y se me antojo un cafe.-_

 _-Vamos entonces.- Caminaron hacia la cafeteria. Ordenaron y luego se marcharon con su pedido._

 _-Mira..Armin una cabina de fotos.-dijo entusiasmada_

 _-Amm Annie...no no soy bueno para las fotos y...-lo tomo del brazo y corrio hacia el puesto inserto la moneda e ingresaron._

 _-Vamos Armin, sera divertido...no quieres una foto con tu mejor Amiga.-_

 _*Flashback*_

Cerro su casillero e ingreso a su salon. Vio a Mikasa y a Eren sentados y cambiados de lugar, eso le extraño mucho, puesto que Eren no se alejaba de ella y menos en la clase de Español.

Era hora del almuezo Armin se dirigio a la cafeteria a comprar una dona. En su regreso se topa a Christa y le pide un favor.

-Vamos Armin...solo sera por un rato.-

-No lose Cristha...-

-Solo sera hoy...Mikasa no podrá acompañarme.. Y no quiero ir sola.-

-Creo que soy el menos indicado para esto..no cres..-

-Eres el unico que no ma dicho que no...Mikasa esta muy ocupada preparando sus tramites de Universidad asi que no puede... que dices..

-Ahh..christa..yo.- vio a su compañera a los ojos, que le pedian a gritos ayuda. -Esta bien... que salon es..-

-Segura que solo sera un rato?!-

-Segura.- contesto

* * *

 _×Salon de Annie×_

-Hey Annie, pasame la tarea de Química...Decía una chica de cabello café claro Hitch.

-No Hitch, tienes que hacerla tu sola.-

-Annie...dejame copiarme andale.- decía estirando la chaqueta.

-No Hitch suelta mi uniforme- decía con una voz poco animada

-Que ocurre?! EH Annie!-

-Nada ...no es nada...- abrió su mochila y saco los libros de Química. Vio que tenia dos libros y uno era suyo y el otro le pertenecia a Armin.  
Al parecer se le había olvidado y lo dejo dentro de su mochila. Tenia que regresarlo el podía tener problemas si no lo lleva con sigo. Y podría ser un pretexto para hablar con el.

Era hora de cambio de clases, Annie se dirigía con su amiga a un salón, donde preparaban juntas para los representantes de los grupos. Hoy tocaba reunión y solo estarían presentes los grupos de ultimo año, el tema seria el discurso para la ceremonia.

Tomo su asiento correspondiente y solo esperaba a los demás compañeros, y la sorpresa fue a un joven rubio atravesando la puerta con otra chica. Un mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, -porque estaba con ella?! , Que hacia el, en una reunión como esta?! , se sentaría a un lado de ella?! Hablaría con el?!.  
Pero todo eso era extraño para ella, no se sentía así desde que termino con Eren, estaba algo celosa pero no eran nada.

Armin se percató de la presencia de Annie, la ultima vez que la vio fue en la entrada y penso que fue algo grosero con ella. Sin embargo verla le provocaba cosquillas en el estomago... Ella ya sabia lo que sentía Armin. Y nada era como antes.

2hrs pasaron. Era la última reunión entre ellos, todo estaba decidido la graduación lista y los exámenes de ingreso preparados.

Armin salio primero del aula, se dirigió a su casillero para guardar los libros y retirarse a su casa.

Annie vio que se marchaba, camino hacia la puerta y lo siguio.  
Se puso a tras de el y tímida y sonrojada jalo la chaqueta para tomar su atención.

Ah!-

-amm...se te...olvido...esto ...en..n..mi casa- dijo nerviosa. Dando el libro Quimica

-Oh...gracias- tomo el libro y se giro.  
-Y porque fuiste a la reunión del consejo estudiantil?!- preguntó

-Ah! Eso solo acompañaba a Christa.- respondió sin verla a la cara.

-oh...ya veo- - A...amm oye..lo que paso esa noche, en verdad lo...!- decia haciendo que Armin se alterara un poco.

-Annie, no lo digas SI! , no te disculpes, el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo.. .- cerro su casillero de golpe haciendo un ruido enorme.

Annie solo se estremeció por el golpe. Jamas lo había visto molesto, ya no era el mismo de siempre con ella. Era agresivo cortante y muy distante, demasiado para que el fuese su mejor amigo. Quería hablar con el, le dolía verlo asi, sentía como su corazón se achicaba.

No lo siguió, se quedó, bajo la mirada contenía unas cuantas lágrimas pero se dio cuenta que una foto se calló de su casillero. Era la fotografía tomada hace tiempo, y la conservó todo este lapzo.

* * *

 _×Casa Leonharthd×_

-Que paso mi niña...- dijo Martha cortando verduras en la cocina.

-Nada nana...- respondió cabizbaja

-A ti te sucede algo y no me lo quieres decir..- la miró

-Crea que una persona a la cual haz querido por tanto tiempo como amigo, decide llevar una relación un poco mas...- decía jugando con sus dedos

-A que te refieres pequeña?!..-

-A que Armin me dijo lo que sentía por mi...y yo le respondi de una manera algo cruel.-

-Amm ya veo... Ese muchacho fue muy valiente al decirte eso...-

-Lo quiero pero no se que pensar.- camino de lado a lado tratando de justificar los sentimientos de Armin. -Pero... A lo mejor esta confundido, y ...en verdad me quiere pero como su amiga.. Y..-

-Señorita Annie... Que siente usted por el?!.

Annie no contesto de inmediato. Pensó en lo de esa tarde en la junta de consejo.

* * *

Al día siguiente los estudiantes estaban en su día de Examen, Annie iba preparaba concentrada a lo que iba, tendía que sacar las mejores calificaciones para que su padre sintiera orgullo de ella.

Armin no lo presentaría. El esperara para poder presentar en Sina. Pero aun así asistiría a la preparatoria, a ayudar algunos profesores con ciertas materias. En todo ese tiempo no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo ocurrido con Annie, pensaba que fue algo duro con ella, y mas aparte lo sucedido con Eren y Mikasa.

3hrs pasaron Armin termino sus deberes y vio a Eren saliendo de su examen. Se acerco y hablo con el.

-Eren..! sigues enfadado conmigo?- pregunto Armin, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-Es que Armin, porque me ocultan las cosas...odio que hagan eso conmigo...-

-Que querías que hiciera...Mikasa es mi amiga y pidió que guardara el secreto..- respondió Armin.

-Pero yo también soy tu amigo o No?- renegó.

-Perdoname Eren...fue decisión de Mikasa que no te dijera...tu arias lo mismo si estuvieras en su lugar, o no?.- termino de hablar.

-Si...pero tendría la suficiente confianza como para decirle con tiempo..no cuando esta a días de marcharse.-

-Entonces habla con ella, preguntale las rosones que tuvo para ocultarlo.- decía mirandolo con firmeza.

-Ya no quiero hablar con ella.- termino de hablar y se marcho hacia la salida.

*Armin vio a su amigo destrozado, no creia en nadie, pero aun así ellos tenían la oportunidad de arreglarlo, en cambio a el, a el lo habían rechazado...seguiría adelante pero, se imagino estar a lado de su amada todo el tiempo. Pero no fue así

Annie salía del salón recordando aquella conversación con su nana.

 _" Tu que sientes por el?!"_

Esa pregunta le daba vueltas la cabeza. Vio a Armin saliendo a la puerta principal y lo detuvo para hablar con el .

-Armin...-

El joven rubio reacciono a su llamado y dio media vuelta.

-Que quieres. ..!-

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-De que quieres hablar?!, llevó prisa ..-

\- Podemos dejar de actuar de esta manera ... No me gusta la relación estamos llevando, antes no eras así..-

\- ah! Quieres que cambie que olvide que te burlaste de mi, creyendo que mis sentimientos no valian ?!.-

-Yo no me refiero a eso...-

-Ya Annie, no quiero hablar contigo..-

-Pero... Quiero decirte porque ...-

-olvidalo si, no quiero saber ... - decía Armin reanudando su camino.

*flasbck.*

 _-Tu que sientes por el Annie?!.-_

 _-Amm..yo.. Lo aprecio mucho y ...-_

 _-pero debe de haver algo mas... Dices que te sentiste menos al verlo con otra chica?, no es así.-_

 _-Si, pero eso no significa nada-_

 _-Claro que si... Sientes algo por ese muchacho que ni tu misma te dadas cuenta.._

 _-Pero es mi amigo... No me puedo enamorar de el.-_

 _-Y...las mejores relaciones nacen de los mejores amigos...Dime que sientes cuando lo vez pasar por los pasillos..-_

 _-Siento que quiero a correr a abrazarlo, y una emoción de cosquilleo en el vientre cada vez que me habla ...-_

 _-lo vez, Tu estas enamorada de el pero no quieres aceptarlo ..-_

 _-Tengo miedo a perderlo, a que yo cometa un error y el se vaya...que si salimos nuestra relación solo seria de meses...-_

 _-Dile lo que sientes.. Vas a ver que se arreglara todo, y si su relación dura mas es que significa que son el uno para el otro..._

*Flasback*

 _Tenia_ _razón_ _Martha_ _sentía_ _algo_ _por_ _Armin_ _,_ _desde_ _hace_ _tiempo_ _,_ _solo_ _que_ _tenia_ _miedo_ _de_ _perder_ _a_ _el_ _único_ _amigo_ _,_ _tenia_ _terror_ _que_ _si_ _llegáramos_ _a_ _algo_ _mas_ _pierda_ _el_ _interés_ _en_ _mi_ _o_ _en_ _cualquier_ _caso_ _se_ _alejara_.

Annie dio un paso hacia adelante, uno tras otro acerando poco a poco el paso.

 _Tengo_ _que_ _decirle_ _todo_ _,_ _antes_ _de_ _que_...

Acelero mas el paso al punto en que correr a si lo alcanzaría.

 _..._ _antes_ _de_ _que_ _el_ _destino_ _nos_ _separe_ _..._

Mas y mas rápido corrió tras el. No alcanzaba a encontrarlo, hasta que cerca de un parque vio la figura de el. Corrió mas rápido antes de perderlo y arrepentirse de todo.

-ARMIN!- grito

El chico escuchó su voz pero... No hizo caso.

-ME...- apretó su falda escolar para ocultar su nerviosismo. -Me..ME GUSTAS!.- grito mas fuerte para que la escuchara y no se fuera.

Armin escucho eso, proveniente de aquella voz dulce y cálida que tanto le gustaba. No volteo quería saber si era verdad.

-NO QUERIA ...PERDER A ALGUIEN TAN APRECIADO PARA MI!.- decía limpiando las gotas que le recorrían en su rostro. - PERO...PERO...SI PERDERTE SIGNIFICA QUE TE MIENTA, NO LO QUIERO HACER...-

Armin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-PERO SI NO ME QUIERES HABLAR LO ENTIENDO, SOY UNA TERRIVLE MUJER Y UNA UNA MALA PERSONA!

Annie no se movió de donde estaba quiera una respuesta de el, lagrima tras lagrima caian, respuesta de algo que le hiciera saber si hizo lo correcto en decir todo.

Armin giro hacia atrás dejando caer su mochila al suelo corrió a abrazarla. Haciendo que levantara a la joven rubia unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-JAMAS SERAS UNA MALA PERSONA, ERES LA MUJER MAS BUENA QUE CONOSCO.-

-Y Tu el hombre mas amable.- decía abrazandolo mas fuerte. -Dame otra oportunidad!.

-Las que quieras..- sonrió

 _Todo_ _estaba_ _resuelto_ _y_ _perdonado_ _,_ _entre_ _nosotros_ _,_ _tenía_ _a_ _Annie_ _abrazándola_ _como_ _nunca_ _,_ _a_ _una_ _chica_ _a_ _la_ _que_ _e_ _amado_ _desde que_ _somos_ _pequeños_ _._

 _Lo_ _hice_ _,_ _le_ _dije_ _a_ _Armin_ _lo_ _que_ _sentía_ _por_ _el_ _,_ _un_ _amor_ _oculto_ _al_ _cual_ _no_ _me_ _quería_ _enfrentar_ _,_ _pero_ _se_ _que_ _esta_ _relación_ _durara_ _mucho_ _,_ _por_ _que_ _confió_ _en_ _Armin_ _._

* * *

 ** _~Instituto Preparatoria Shingashina~ Generacion Nº 104 (2013 -2015)_**  
 ** _¡ FELICIDADES GRADUADOS!_**

Una chica de pelo rubio de baja estatura, con su toga larga y su birrete en color negro caminaba hacia un micrófono en un estante largo.

-Estudiantes de la Preparatoria Shingashina..- pauso -LO HICIMOS!...gritando alzando la mano con un diploma.

Los estudiantes se mostraban sentados en sus sillas frente al escenario. Pues hoy la ceremonia de graduación.

-Parece que no lo íbamos a lograr pero, solo fue un susto..y henos aquí...sentados en esas sillas, con nuestros padres a tras de nosotros dándonos apoyo desde el principio...-

* Armin mostraba una cara diferente a la que tenia últimamente estaba contento, feliz, Mikasa se dio cuenta de eso. Había cambiado.

-..Se nos van amigos, compañeros, hermanos, pero esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego...pronto veremos a empresarios...comerciantes y inclusive maestros entre nosotros...asi que no se olviden de los tiempos pasados en este instituto.- Christa pausó y exclamo para avisar que se pusieran de pie... -Arriba...-

Los demás obedecieron. -QUE VIVAN LAS ALAS DE LA LIBERTAD!.. SUERTE COMPAÑEROS- grito y los demás elevaron los birretes en forma de éxito. Entre ellos le despedían.

Armin se levantó de su asiento ybse dirigio con su abuelo. Había lágrimas y risas, unos tristes porque no se le declararon aquella chica en todo este tiempo.  
Annie mostraba una cara sombria . Puesto que su padre no asitio a la ceremonia.

-Se lo volví a decir, pero dijo que ...- devia su nana Martha.

-...estaba ocupado, ya lo se... Es lo mismo de siempre.-contesto molesta. Pero una rosa estaba frente a ella calmándola un poco.

-No es mucho pero, es un detalle.- -Felicidades Annie..- la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el.

-Armin ...que tierno ... Gracias.- decía dándole un beso en la mellija.

-Iré a saludar a Mikasa.-

-Claro..- olió su pequeña rosa

-Veo que todo va bien entre ustedes.!- decía su nana.

-Si estamos saliendo, y veremos como resulta todo.!-

-Me parece bien.-

-No te vayas...Mikasa...- decía Sasha tomándola de las rodillas.

-Sasha suéltame...me voy a caer..-

-Que tengas suerte en tu examen Amiga...- decía Armin abrazándola fuerte.

-Gracias...espero verte por allá pronto eh...- respondió al abrazo

-Me tienes que contar todo EH!- dijo Mikasa.

Armin se dirigió nuevamente con Annie para llevarla a su casa.

-Armin...vamos a comer algo trae a tu abuelo, yo invito- decía animada.

-Segura?, mi abuelo y yo podemos ir a comer a la casa...-

-Armin, pofavor no me rechaces la invitación.- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-De acuerdo iré por el..-

-Bien...te esperó afuera.-

 _Todo_ _marcha_ _bien_ _,_ _mañana_ _era_ _la_ _fiesta_ _de_ _graduación_ _iría_ _con_ _Annie_ _su_ _preciada_ _Annie_ _._ _Ya_ _no_ _tenia_ _miedo_ _que_ _oculta_ _r_ _nada_ _,_ _se_ _sentía_ _segura_ _estar_ _con_ _el_ _._ _Pero_ _no_ _sabían_ _lo_ _que_ _el_ _destino_ _les_ _tenía_ _preparado_ _._

* * *

 ** _Hola mis_ _amigos_ _de_ _internet._**  
 ** _Llego_ _turno_ _de_ _AruAnie_**  
 ** _Que_ _les_ _parecio_ _el_ _capitulo_ _, al fin_ _pude_ _juntarlos_ _,_ _ya_ _graduados_ _ya_ _todo_ _ahora_ _si_ _se_ _avecina_ _tragedias_ _y_ _eventos_ _no_ _muy_ _agradables_ _:_ _S_**  
 ** _Jeje_ _Saludos_ _besos_ _n_ _._ _n_**

 ** _Comenten_ _:v_**


	10. Chapter 9

-Capitulo 9-

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Hajime Isayama.

El estaba conmigo lo tenia entre mis brazos. Tantos kilómetros de distancia e hizo lo posible para estar aquí, nadie había hecho eso por mi.

Ahora siento que todo sera diferente, nunca nos separaremos, aunque yo este lejos de el.

-Porque tiraste las rosas?!- preguntó Mikasa tomándolo de la mano.

-No lose... Solo quería llegar a abrazarte...- respondió levantando el ramo.

-Eres un tonto..- río

-Pero soy tu tonto.- dijo y acarició su mellija

Sabado. Día de la fiesta de graduación de los Estudiantes.

Shinganshina

-Amm... Veamos cual le puede gustar?!- se preguntaba una castaña viendo los vestidos de gala.

-Oh! Tal vez este le agrade...- tomo el vestido y pago con una tarjeta de crédito en la caja.

Salio de la tienda departamental y se dirigió a su casa para empezase arreglar.

Mientras tanto Armin...

-Claro...- con su celular pegado a su oreja platicaba con su amigo. -Yo me encargó de todo aquí, tratare de juntarlos a todos sin problemas... La sorpresa le va a encantar...- colgó y giro a mano izquierda para tomar su computadora y revisar algunas cosas.

En casa de Annie...

-Tu que dices?!- comento Annie mostrando un vestido largo color vino.

-amm yo digo que no importa cual elijas con todos te ves hermosa, aparte Armin le gustara cualquiera que uses...-

-Lose Nana... Pero quiero verme bien para el..- decía jugueteando con sus dedos indices .

-Hay mi niña... Mira usa ese vestido de color mostaza hace resaltar su hermosa figura y piel blanca..- decía sacando el vestido de su bolsa protectora.

-Oh.. puede que me lo ponga..!-

-No traes maleta?!...- exclamo la azabache.

-Je Je al parecer tenia todo el apuro de venir a verte, que se me olvido..-

-Y ahora que aras...-

-No te preocupes hable con Armin y me traerá unas cosas.- Y tú tío no vino a verte?!-

-No al parecer estaba ocupado...pero dijo que nos veríamos luego-

-...Ya veo...Bueno princesa aquí llega mi paseo contigo...- en tono burlón dirigió su mirada con ella.

-Ah?!, a que te refieres... No vienes conmigo?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Nop... Tengo cosas que hacer!- decía dando vueltas con su mirada.

-Ajam ok...tu te lo pierdes!- giro y siguió caminando.

-Oye!... Solo sera por un rato no demoro..!-

-Claroo!- achicó sus ojos viendo al ojiverde.

Mikasa subió al auto con su chofer. Y Eren se despidió de ella. Eran las 4pm, tomo su celular y marco un numero.

Sasha estaba frente a su espejo, arreglándose para ir en la noche a su graduación cuando escuchó un timbre sonar.

-hpfa..-

-Amm sasha?!- preguntaron por el otro lado del celular.

La castaña trago la comida que tenia en su boca. - Oh! Eren, Perdón estaba...-

-...Comiendo lose, oye hiciste lo que te pedí?!.-

-Si, se lo di todo a Armin, yo creo que ya va para allá.!- afirmo Sasha.

-Genial!, Gracias Sasha!-

Río. -de nada.. Le encantará yo lose-

-Si tu lo dices entonces voy por el camino correcto!.nos vemos luego bye.-

-Bye Eren suerte...!- colgó su teléfono y pensó.

Mikasa es afortunada de tener a Eren.-

Es extraño si vino por mi se suponía que estaría todo el día conmigo o no?!- se preguntaba una peli-negra mirando por la ventana del auto.

-Stevan puedes llevarme con mi tío por favor!- dijo

-No creo que se pueda señorita, tengo ordenes de llevarla a la mansión!- respondió el chofer.

-Entiendo.. Esta bien llevadme ahí.

-Claro señorita-

Mikasa se puso a pensar si realmente su tío estaría la mayor parte con ella. Pasar mas tiempo con el eso es lo que quería, saber mas sobre la empresa y esas cosas, pero ya no estaba segura.

Al llegar a la gran mansión de la Familia Ackerman la azabache la observó detenidamente. Viendo como unos recuerdos con sus padres se le venían a la cabeza, aquel jardín que pasaba con su madre, ese kiosco donde su padre se sentaba con ella a leer, un pequeño columpio donde ella jugaba.

Esas memorias que solo permanecerán en ella, cada rincón, cada pasillo reflejaba algo, un cariño y el amor que sus padres le dieron.

Un cariño que volvió a nacer cuando conoció a Eren.

-Señorita Ackerman bienvenida de nuevo a su hogar. - decía sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh! Buenas tardes- dijo entrando a la mansión.

A pesar de todo este tiempo sin venir ella la notaba diferente.

-La estábamos esperando pase por favor, le mostraré su habitación- dijo subiendo grandes escaleras.

Mikasa conocía a la perfección la mansión.

-Aquí dormirá usted señorita espero que sea de su agrado.- la mucama abrio la habitación la mas grande de los demás cuartos y Mikasa se exalto al ver que era el antiguo cuarto de sus padres.

\- Deseo otra habitación, esta ya esta ocupada.- decía seria e incomoda.

-Oh! Lo lamento señorita, de inmediato.-

Cerro el cuarto lentamente. Ella no quería ocupar esa habitación era como una herida que vuelve a nacer, pero se tranquilizo y se dirigió al otro cuarto.

-Este esta perfecto gracias. - dijo dejando el Koala encima de la cama.

-Con su permiso señorita, le recuerdo que su estilista vendrá pronto. - dijo y al mismo tiempo cerro la puerta

-Estilista?!, pero yo no pedí ningún esti..-

Este día no puede ser mas raro...- pensó.

Era un sábado común para algunos, pero para otros era una noche especial puesto que algunos estudiantes celebraban su salida de la Preparatoria.

Algunos llegaban con amigos, otros con su pareja, y otros mas..iban solos.

En el salón se apreciaba un Dj al fondo, un escenario y unos micrófonos preparados. Al lado superior había una mesa de dulces y otra de buffet. Y no podía falta la chica papa.

Mmhja trago- no creo que otro me haga daño.- tomo un pan y le unto una crema especial y lo puso en el plato que tenia sujetando.

-Vaya tu nunca cambias EH!- dijo un chico de cabeza rapada.

Sasha tenia sosteniendo su plato y vio a Connie con traje negro.

-Perdón?!-

-tu forma de ser es extraña comes y comes, eso es malo para tu salud.- decía burlándose.

-Eso a ti que... Ya no debo de importante- decía en tono serio.

-Por eso termine contigo, no por otra chica, si no por tu obsesión por la comida, eres anormal no quería a alguien que no se preocupa por su apariencia...mírate tienes migajas en tu boca y un plato lleno de pura comida..-

Sentia que sus manos temblorosas y su corazón latiendo del dolor que le causaba oír eso. Cabizbaja Connie tenía razón ningún hombre se fijaría en ella de esta forma.

Ella sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo.

-Es suficiente Connie, que logras con esto. - decía una voz masculina.

-Je..an..?..tu no te..-

-ella es bella y hermosa tal y como es!, tu no tiene es el derecho de cambiar a alguien.- dijo levantando la voz al último.

-Vaya Sasha veo que tu protector vino por ti...espero el no se aburra de ti.. - decía en tono de burla.

Jean volteo con ella.

-Estas bien?!- cuestiono, viendo a la pobre chica.

Aun tenia la mirada baja. - Crees que soy... atractiva?!- pregunto seria.

-Sasha lo que te dijo Connie no...-

-LO SOY O NO?!, quiero saber si puedo ser atractiva para un hombre.-

\- Ya lo dije Eres Hermosa tal y como eres...- le sonrío y tomo un plato y tomo algunas cosas igual que Sasha.

-Yo también amo comer...- rio

Levanto la mirada y sonrió con pocas lágrimas pequeñas en los ojos.

Hay...cuidado! Con mi pelo!- dijo Mikasa enojada con unos estilistas.

Llegaron de la nada, no se porque de repente me empezaron a maquillar y peinarme, aunque con mi cabello no se puede hacer gran cosa.

-Esta lista señorita... Ahora por favor pase a su habitación - decía uno

-Pero porque hicieron esto?! Diganme!-

-No podemos decirle nada... Linda noche señorita Ackerman.-

Mikasa entro a su habitación y vio tendido en su cama un vestido largo de gala color vino con accesorios y zapatos y aun lado tenia una nota.

 _MIKASA_

 _TE ESPERO..._

 _?_

Era lo único que decía la nota.. Supuso que era una sorpresa. Así que prosiguió a cambiarse.

-te ves Hermosa Annie!- dijo Armin ayudandola a bajar del auto.

\- Y tu ves guapo- dicho esto el chico se ruborizó.

-En..en..tremos! - dijo nervioso.

-Claro!- Sonrió y tomo por el brazo de Armin para entrar junto con el.

-Jajaja es encerio Sasha?! Lo que me dices-

-Si todo cierto..- decía alegre.

-Como puedes comer tanto y no engordar!-

-Si, peso 50kg y aun sigo delgada..- dijo tocándose la barriga de forma graciosa.

-Woow! Me sorprende!-

-Siii-

Los chicos estaban platicando en el balcon del salón. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos y solo se escuchaba la musica de fondo del Dj.

-Amm.. Vienes sola? O alguien mas te acompaña!- hablo rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-No vengo sola... vine con Christa pero creo la perdí de vista, y tu?! No vienes con alguien?!- pregunto.

-No vine solo...-

-Y porque viniste solo?! Pudiste haberte quedado en tu casa. -

-Sonara tonto pero... Se lo prometí a un amigo. - decía rascándose la nuca.

-Como?! No entiendo tu viniste en lugar de el y te dejo solo!- río

-Je je no exactamente, el murió hace unos años..- dijo calmado.

Y la Cara de la castaña parecía sorprendida, haciendo que casi escupiera la bedida. Y pensó que había dicho algo indebido.

-Estas bien?!-

-Hay...casi me ahogo...perdón por decir o preguntar eso!-

-No hay problema..-

El Dj puso una canción romántica de esos años. "Love me like you do" algunas parejas cambiaban de ritmo a uno mas lento.

-Escuchas es mi canción favorita- decía Annie emocionada.

Armin se paro frente a ella y le extendió la mano. -Quiere bailar conmigo señorita Annie!-

-Seria un placer Sr. Arleth!- acepto y las parejas se dirigían al centro de la pista.

Mikasa se término de vestir se puso los últimos accesorios y tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-

-Con su permiso, señorita Ackerman?-

-Si!-

\- Sigame por favor-

Lo siguió hasta una puerta trasera grande. Al parecer era la puerta que la dirigía al jardín de atrás.

El Mayordomo abrió la puerta y le dijo.- La esperan-

Mikasa sentía nervios no sabia a donde iba, no sabia nada, solo aquella nota de Eren.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco y en los pequeños escalones, había velas blancas muchas velas.. que hacían un camino hacia el jardín .

Por inercia ella siguió el camino.

En lo mas retirado se veía una mesa con un mantel beige y dos sillas a los lados.

Y aun costado estaba Eren con las manos hacia atrás. Ocultando su nerviosismo.

Mikasa camino entre las velas y los pétalos regados en el suelo. Disfruto cada paso que daba.

Parecía que era un sueño, no creía que fuera real todo este hermoso detalle. Era un camino angosto podía avanzar sin problemas.

Los dos conversaban y al mismo tiempo oían la melodía

-Bueno yo.. Me tengo que ir...- dijo seco dejando sola a Sasha en el balcón.

-Claro... - respondió cortante.

Vio como una silueta masculina se marchaba estaba sola nuevamente. En estos momentos deseaba que su mejor amiga estuviera aquí.

Jean no sentía nada por la chica castaña era como un cariño de amistad, pero por lo sucedido hace rato se conmovió por ella y ahora el aura era muy distinto.

-No!... Sabes que!- dijo deteniéndose en su camino.

-EH!-

-Quieres amm...no ...tu querer..- su manos no dejaban de moverse por el nerviosismo.

Sasha lo toma de la mano y lo tranquiliza.

-Me gusta bailar - respondió

-Amm si ..- dijo nervioso. - Pero... Yo no...-

-...yo te enseño...- dicho esto Sasha toma su mano y la direcciona en su cintura. Toma la otra mano y la sostiene.

Cuando menos los esperaba Jean ya estaba danzando al ritmo de la melodía de fondo.

Annie apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Armin.

Ellos al ritmo de la música danzaban. Annie dejo el hombro y lo miro a los ojos, eso hermosos color celeste que tanto la atraían al igual que el.

Se acercó poco a poco, la mano que los unía la estrecho y al sonar de la canción le plasmo un delicado beso. De puntillas ella estaba para alcanzarlo y que el beso fuera duradero.

Armin contesto al beso.

Mikasa se aproximaba a el. Se acerco y Eren le tendió la mano para recibirla.

-Luces Hermosa! Tal y como cuando te conocí - decía haciéndole un cumplido. Y besando su mano.

Río y hacia aun lado su mechón atrás de su oreja. -Gracias... - contesto - También te ves bien Eren!-

-Y todo esto?!...- decía alegre

-No quería que te perdieras tu fiesta de graduación!- contesto.

-Es un gran gesto Eren...-

Prosiguió a levantar la silla y cederle el lugar.

-Todo esto es maravilloso...- decía mirando su alrededor. Las velas, la hermosa luz de la luna. Era una noche fantástica.

Se sentía un aura diferente. Aunque no lo creyera Jean estaba bailando al mismo ritmo que una chica, el tenia problemas en ese tipo de cosas, no le gustaba bailar.

Lo que no podía explicarse, como es que sentía nervios por estar con Sasha.

Avergonzada bailaba al ritmo de la música, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría. Sabia que Jean no la apreciaba tanto como a Mikasa. Ninguno de los dos se miraban a los ojos, tenia las manos sudorosas, y mas al escuchar la letra de la canción.

Volteo a otro lado y en el camino se topo con los ojos café-marron de la castaña. Lo tenian hipnotizado, como unos ojos asi, podía no dejarlos de mirar.

Bajo la mirada de los ojos de ella y vio los labios que aun tenían brillo labial. Se preguntaba que pasaría si la besa. Todo pensamiento se habían ido, solo le preocupaba que pasaría si...

Solo se quedo observando como Jean se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios, a cada segundo lo tenia mas y mas cerca, no se movía para nada dejo que todo fluyera.

Jean llego a los labios de Sasha queriendo besarla, y solo alcanzo a darle un rose de labios. Otro rose y Sasha se continuo a hacer lo mismo que el. Jean reacciono al acto que presenciaba, y se alejo de ella.

-Lo siento...esto no esta bien!- dicho esto Jean sale del salón retirándose completamente.

-No lo sientas...yo estuve mal..- dijo para ella misma, decaída.

Velas aromáticas, un aire fresco, en una ciudad nueva para los dos. Tomaban vino, se veían el uno al otro, como si fueran a enamorarse de nuevo.

-Por esto... No regresaste conmigo en la tarde.- dijo la peli-negra.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa, y creo que lo logré.- respondió mirándola

-Todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin ayuda - decía Eren acomodándose la corbata.

-Como?!, quien te ayudo?-

-El vestido que estas usando lo escogió Sasha-

-Enserio!, por eso me encanto demaciado.-

-Ahora! Brindemos.- levanto la copa de vino.

-Por un futuro cerca de ti...- dijo haciendo la misma acción de Eren.

-Y mas momentos junto a ti..- sonrió

Toparon las copas y con la mano sobrante, Eren coge la mano de Mikasa y la estrecha.

-Eres Hermosa! Lo sabias?- dijo

Río. - Siempre me lo dices...- contesto

Eren se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a Ella. Tomó su mano y la beso, enseguida tomo su mentón y roso su labios con los de ella.

-Te amo!-

-Yo mas..- respondió y acaricio su mellija.

 _Al fin pude actualizar, les pido una disculpa si me tarde... Tenia cosas que hacer pero... Dejemos eso aun lado._

 _Te les pareció, les va gustado hasta aquí?! ? ﾟﾘﾝ_

 _Dejen sus comentarios, me gusta mucho lo que opinen ustedes..! :D_

 _Saludos y besos._

 _Gracias por leer ;v_

 _?_


	11. Chapter 10

-Capitulo 10-

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Hajime Isayama.

Era una mañana muy tranquila, el cielo estaba cubierto de gris, algo nublado a mi parecer. Y era el clima al cual tanto amo, amanecía pensando un ese día, en el detalle que Eren preparo para mi.

Había pasado unos días después de eso, pero aun así lo seguía recordando.

Las vacaciones recién empezaban.

Buenos dias!- decía Mikasa sentada en el comedor principal.

Buenos días!- respondió, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Dormiste bien?- pregunto.

Si claro, pero tenerte tan lejos, eso me hacia perder el sueño.- dijo Eren mirando a la azabache.

Rio. -Lo siento, pero esta es la casa de mis padres, asi que hay que respetar.- decia mirando a Eren. Tomo un sorbo a su jugo.

-Te quería preguntar algo, hoy estas ocupada?-

-No, para nada. Porque?, tienes planes para hoy?- contesto.

-No nada, solo preguntaba.- dijo bajando la mirada en modo sospechoso.

Dentro de un aeropuerto estaban un grupo de amigos, esperando a que su vuelo llegase.

-Annie pásame mi celular.- dijo Armin buscando a su amigo.

-Toma.- le entrega el celular. - Sabes si vendrá Armin?- pregunto

-No estoy seguro, solo falta el, los demás ya llegaron.- Empezó a marcar un numero y lo mandaba a buzón. -Rayos Jean, contesta-

-Se le debió haber hecho tarde.- decia Christa.

-El no es asi, algo paso!.-

Del otro lado estaba sentada una chica castaña, raro en ella, que casualmente siempre va en busca de comida a cualquier lado al que va.

Aun pensaba en aquella noche con el. Todo lo que paso, ese beso, el baile, simplemente no podia olvidarlo.

Irian juntos al viaje, lo volveria a ver, pero no sabia como reaccionar frente a el. Eso le provocaba nervios.

-Sasha? que pasa, ocurre algo, te noto diferente.- pregunto su amiga Christa.

-No nada, todo esta bien...- respondio cortante.

-Animate, iremos todos a ver a...- No pudo terminar su frase. A lo lejos se escuchaba a Armin gritar "Jean".

Sasha se altero al saber que por fin llego. Se levanto y se marcho fuera de su alcance.

-Lo siento, Armin... el trafico estaba horrible.- decia agitado por su viaje.

-Bueno creo que somos todos.- dicho esto, los chicos prosiguieron a tomar la siguiente seccion en el aeropuerto, entregaron sus maletas, pasaron por el filtro de seguridad, y posteriormente avanzaron a la sala para esperar su vuelo.

-Ah!- suspiro Armin. - Llegamos a tiempo!.-

-No nos tardamos tanto.- decia Annie sentada a un lado de el.

Rio. -Mas vale llegar a tiempo.-

Detras de ellos estaba sentada Sasha esperando a que saliera su proximo vuelo. Enseguida vio que Jean toma asiento a una banca de ella. Lo mira de reojo.

Jean queria hablar con ella, explicarle porque se marcho de esa manera en la fiesta. Pero no podia, algo lo detenia y no entendia el porque.

Su avion por fin habia llegado. Todos abordaron, para gozar las vacaciones de verano.

-A donde me llevas Eren?.- Mikasa desorientada. Tenia los ojos vendados, no tenia la explicación a donde se dirigía. Por su intuición, sabia que no era lejos de la mansion.

-Es una sorpresa!.-

-Cuantas mas sorpresas me daras?- pregunto

-Am!, deja lo pienso y te lo digo...pero primero camina.- Eren se detuvo frente al kiosco de la mansión de Mikasa. - Bien, puedes quitarte la venda.-

Acto siguiente, Mikasa se quito la venda, la luz le molestaba un poco por tan poco rato en la oscuridad total. A lo lejos podía oír murmullos. Aclaro su vista y los vio.

-No puede ser!- volteo con Eren para acertar. -CHICOS!.-

Sasha fue la primera en correr. Abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amiga.

-Sasha! Como es que...-

-Eren nos llamo, dijo que sería estupendo pasar las vacaciones en Sina...- completo la castaña.

-...a si que los reuní a todos y les pague los boletos..- decía Eren detrás de ella.

-Y ... Te gusto la sorpresa?!- dijo La Armin tratando de completar la frase.

-Tu que crees?!- se cruzo de brazos, los soltó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-Espero y no te moleste!- dijo Eren tomándola de la cintura.

-No para nada, gracias,estos días han sido magníficos, aunque se que tarde o temprano te iras y todos volveremos a nuestras actividades tu en Shingashina y yo...-

-Shh.!, todavía falta para que eso suceda, goza las vacaciones...- Eren la abrazo.

Tras haber llegado a Sina. Los jóvenes se alistaban en las habitaciones. Tendrían que dormir separados. Los hombres en una habitación y las mujeres en otra.

Con la ayuda de la mucama de Mikasa alistaban las camas. Enseguida les dio un pequeño tour por la gran mansión de los Ackerman.

Admirados por tanta bella de hogar llegó la hora de comer, pasaron al comedor principal, pero notaban que alguien faltaba, Sasha.

-Es extraño que Sasha aun no haya bajado. - preguntó Mikasa mirando las escaleras desde el comedor.

-Es probable que aun no le llega el olor de la comida...a la chica papa- decía Eren en un tono burlista.

Mikasa le da un codazo -Eren!, sabes que no le gusta que la llamen así-

-Lo siento!- respondió. -No es mi culpa que sea así ella- replico.

-Coman ustedes yo iré a ver, que la retiene.- subió las escaleras en busca de su amiga. Miro cada cuarto que estaba y no la encontraba.

-Donde estará?!- se preguntó. No muy lejos de ahí escucho como un ruido provenía del baño.

-Sasha estas bien?- toco la puerta del baño y nadie respondía. Intento abrir la puerta y al parecer estaba con seguro, Mikasa se preocupo más e intento abrirla a la fuerza, pero era imposible. -Sasha! Estas ahí?, ábreme la puerta.- grito. Después un ruido suave la detuvo, creyó que era Sasha abriendo el seguro de la puerta.

-...que paso?, Mikasa...- decía nerviosa limpiándose la boca con su manga.

-Porque no respondías! escuche algo que se tiro, estas bien?-

-Porque no lo estaría...-

-Es hora de comer y nos preocupa...-

-Claro se dan cuanta de mi cuando es la hora de comer o cuando traen comida no es así?, porque la chica papa, no ha llegado a tragarse todo...- respondió furiosa.

-Y a ti que te pasa?, desde que llegaste estas rara! Cuéntame que paso...- dijo Mikasa tratando de consolar a su amiga pero fue imposible.

-ESTOY BIEN SI!...- contesto molesta, haciendo a un lado a su amiga para avanzar.

-Si "bien" te refieres a vomitar por las noches, pues yo creo que no!.- alterada y preocupada por su mejor amiga. Ya llevaba días haciendo eso, solo que Sasha no le decía nada.

-A que te refieres?..- respondió sorprendida. Miro a su amiga a los ojos, esos ojos que le hacían ponerse más nerviosa.

-Tu papa me dijo todo...- la miro firme. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía como, ahora que la tenía aquí era su oportunidad. -Tenemos que hablar de eso... pero primero bajemos nos están esperando.-

-Estas molesta?..- pregunto.

-Solo preocupada, pero lo arreglaremos!.- respondió. La tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el comedor.

Después de ese suceso, los chicos terminaron sus alimentos. Aun esta nublado el día, así que decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Sasha estaba recostada en un camastro cerca de piscina, traía puesto los audífonos. Después se dirigió dentro de Mansión para ver a los chicos. Pero ellos habían salido, a si que opto por ir a la cocina para verificar si estaban ahí, pero no los encontró.

En la pequeña mesa de la cocina había un recipiente lleno de pan dulce. Los miro pero sabia que si probaba uno recaería de nuevo a su "antigua yo".

Estiro la mano para tomar uno. Destapo el recipiente, y su olfato no era tan malo, podía oler el delicioso pan recién traído de la panadería. Su mano le temblaba, tomo un bolillo y lo dirigió a su boca, dio un mordisco. Quería más, y más... hasta perderlo dentro de su boca. Pero algo la detuvo.

-No haces mal en comerlo.- decía Jean recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Rápidamente Sasha dejo caer el trozo de pan, por la aparición de Jean. No lo miro a los ojos y trato de evitarlo.

-Porque quieres ocultar lo que realmente te gusta?- pregunto serio. Y no obtuvo respuesta. -Me caías bien cuando buscabas comida por todos lados, era divertido.-

-Como a ti no te tachan de glotona, no te importa.- contesto cabizbaja.

-No me refería a eso, me hacías reír por tu manera de ser, era divertido verte haciéndolo, contagiabas tu buen humor.-

-Pero no a todos les caía bien, odiaban como era...- respondió. -Pero eso que importa ya, si con un solo beso te desapareces.- decía tomando su camino dirigiéndose a la puerta del jardín.

-ESPERA!- la toma del brazo para detenerla. -Perdóname, lo de esa noche...no era mi intención...-

-Si no era tu intención, piénsalo dos veces antes de que lastimes a alguien.- decía haciéndose aun lado y abriendo camino.

-LO SIENTO..!- dijo. Atrayendo la atención de la castaña. -Los últimos días no dejaba de pensar en eso, algo hiciste en mi que no podía olvidarte tan fácil, me molesta que haigas cambiado, me gustaba tu manera de ser, tu buen humor, alegre todo el tiempo, pero cuando llego el imbécil de Connie cambiaste, y eso me fastidio.-

Te gustaba como era?- dijo extrañada

-Si, todo el tiempo quería ser alegre como tu, sin preocupación del que dirán.-

-Lastima por que la chica que conociste ya no esta... Cambio.-

-Y porque cambio? si esa chica, que siempre miraba la comida como si fuera un tesoro, era mas valiente que otros, incluyéndome.-

-Pero esa chica, no quería ser mas eso, quería...SER ACEPTADA POR LOS DEMÁS, SER ALGUIEN, NO SER APODADA...LA CHICA PATATA TODO EL TIEMPO!- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ser alguien importante para los demás no te hace ser aceptada, si no una mas de ellos.-

-Tu que sabes de eso!- se aparto del lugar y salió con una mirada frustrada.

-Por que lo vivi...- dijo para el mismo. Se retiro de la cocina, pensó que fue algo tonto hablar con ella.

Varios días pasaron después de aquel suceso con Jean. Sasha era diferente, se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho el. "Ser alguien importante para los demás no te hace ser aceptada, si no una mas de ellos".

-Sasha?! estas bien?.- preguto Mikasa mirando a su amiga.

-Ah! si todo bien...- se coloco los lentes de sol y se recostó para tomar el sol.

Sabia muy bien que si su amiga se comportaba de esa manera, algo iba mal.

-Ven Mikasa, el agua esta deliciosa...- decía Ymir nadando en la alberca.

-Claro!.- Mikasa prosiguió a quitarse el pareo de la cintura, mostrando su bello cuerpo esbelto, haciendo que la mirada de los chicos recayeran en ella.

-Woo! Mikasa...es...estas..- decía Eren boquiabierto.

-Vaya vaya... todo eso, para Eren...ja.- decía Ymir burlista.

La chica seguía caminando toda la orilla de la alberca, hasta que llego a las escaleras.

-Esta, helada!- decía arropándose entre sus brazos, por lo fría del agua.

-Ven, vamos a nadar un poco.- se acerco Eren a ella para ayudarla a introducirse mas.

Mientras las felices parejas pasaban un rato en la piscina. Un joven de cabello bicolor, sentando en la orilla de la alberca, miraba a Sasha, pensando sobre lo que ocurrió con ella.

El dia se tornaba oscuro, y los chicos salian de la piscina.

-Rayos ya oscureció.- dijo Armin dentro de la alberca.

-hagamos algo divertido...- sugirió Eren.

-Vale... como que? respondió Chirsta.

-Yo conozco un juego donde tienes que insertar una pelota en un vaso de licor...-

-Am... crees que Mikasa te deje?-

-Claro que aceptara... Yo la convenceré.- decía seguro.

-VAMOSS!, SI.- decía rogándole a su novia.

-Eren sabes como te pones cuando bebes alcohol, yo no te volveré a subir a tu habitación.- dijo molesta.

-Oh! ya veo tu fuiste quien me subió a mi cuarto la vez anterior!.-

-Am.. yo no, ahh! olvidalo, no cederé esta vez.-

-Por favor Mikasa! prometo no hacer nada loco ...- decía con una mirada traviesa.

-Ok, solo porque pasaremos noche de chicas...- acepto. -ustedes los chicos pueden estar afuera, nosotras estaremos en la sala viendo películas.-

-Me parece bien... oye no me has dado un beso desde que llegaron los demas...- decía jugando con la blusa de ella.

-Hay que tener respeto.- decía haciendo aun lado la mano de el.

-yo quería un beso de buenas noches...- dijo.

Pensó.- Solo uno.- respondió. Eren la tomo de la parte desnuda de su espalda y la acerco a su cuerpo. Acercaron sus labios y se dieron un beso.

Al parecer no era un beso rápido, los enamorados alargaron mas el cálido beso, hasta perder el aliento.

Mikasa se retira la poca saliva, causada por el beso. -Bueno, me tengo que ir...- decía desorientada.

-Claro...- respondió Eren. -Ten buenas noches...Te amo!..-

-Y yo a ti...-contesto. Enseguida se marcho directo al patio con los chicos.

Las semanas pasaban tan rápido, que ya estaban a un día de volver a María.

Era de noche, los chicos estaban en el jardín, junto a una pequeña fogata artificial que Armin consiguió.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido.- decía Christa sentada en un pedazo de tronco.

-Lastima que nos tengamos que regresar a Shingashina- comento Ymir.

-Pero nos volveremos a ver, en las vacaciones de de navidad!- dijo Armin.

-Aun falta para eso, Armin.- decía decaido Eren.

-La vida pasa tan rapido.- decía Mikasa recostada en el hombro de Eren.

-Si, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaremos en la universidad, y con nuestros empleos.- Completo Jean.

-Saliendo de la Universidad, cumpliré mi sueño... Fundare un lugar donde las personas de bajos recursos tengan un espacio donde estudiar.- decía Christa.

-Yo pienso trabajar en una revista, en alguna editorial de Rose, para que vean mis publicaciones.- dijo Ymir

-Pues...yo... Quiero, convertirme en un gran abogado para darle lo mejor a mi madre, ella se merece todo eso.- completo Jean

-Que me dices tu Sasha!- preguntó Ymir

\- Yo... Amm la verdad no lo se, aun tengo mis dudas...- decía cabizbaja.

-Vamos Sasha debes tener algo que te apasione.-

-Amm...pues yo quiero ser alguien en la vida, alguien de quien me pueda sentir orgullosa.- respondió.

-Wow!, eso es nuevo.- decía Armin

-Y tu Annie?!- pregunto Christa.

-Toda mi vida pensé ser alguien genial, con la persona correcta, así que decide ser abogada al igual que Jean.- decía Annie tomando la mano de Armin.

-Pues yo... Tengo un sueño, ser maestro en alguna escuela, donde pueda enseñarles la importancia del aprendizaje. Pero también estar con las personas que mas te aman.- volteo a ver a Annie, correspondiendo al rose de manos.

-Yo quiero ser alguien al cual mi padre se sienta orgulloso, que me pueda decir que siente felicidad por mi y por lo que realmente amo. Y que alguien muy especial me acompañe siempre- decía Eren mirando a Mikasa.

-Yo se que podre cumplir el sueño de mi padre, que desde donde me vea sentirá orgullo de mi.- dijo mirando al cielo estrellado. - Compartir mi vida con alguien que se que estará conmigo.- completo.

-Bueno... Creo que todos tenemos sueños, y un gran futuro...Espero y esto no termine aquí, aun nos falta mucho por pasar.- decía Eren.

-Tienes razón, seremos alguien del cual el mundo pueda sentirse maravillado.- Completo Armin.

-Bien... Donde esta la cerveza tenemos que festejar.- decía Ymir.

-Yo traigo las bebidas.- dijo Jean.

-Yo el Hielo.- decía Annie.

-Vamos chicos, se nos atrasa el vuelo.- decia Jean subiendo las maletas al auto.

-Sabes que para lo que ocupes yo estoy aquí, no dudes en llamarme y si se te ofrece algo aquí estoy.- decía Mikasa despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Si mama...- contesto sarcástica.

-Hablo encerio Sasha...que yo este lejos, no significa que te descuide.-

-Esta bien...-

-Tu aun te quedarás, no es así Eren?!- preguntó Armin.

-Si, quiero estar con ella lo mas que se pueda!- respondió alegre.

-Me alegra que entre ustedes se haya arreglado todo.-

-Lo mismo digo de ti y Annie, aunque es raro ver a mi ex con mi amigo.-

-Espero no te moleste que te lo haiga ocultado!-

-Eso quedo en el pasado, aunque hubiera estado bien que me lo dijeras-

-Bien chicos es todo, tenemos que irnos.- decía Jean avisando que todo estaba dentro del auto.

-Cuidense, y gracias por haber venido.- dijo la azabache despidiendose de sus amigos.

-Nos vemos pronto...- dijo Eren.

El grupo de amigos se despidio, para irse al aeropuerto.

Un mes paso. Todo seguía normal, entre ellos, estaban a unos cuantos días de regresar a preparar su futuro.

En los últimos días Eren y Mikasa planeaban unas actividades antes de marcharse.

Pero lo que no sabían, que al momento de regresar los esperaba un viento grande de dolor y que la feliz pareja se enfrentaría a una vida cruel, La chica lloraría mas que nunca por su amado y el joven sufriría en silencio... en un futuro no muy lejano, los esperaba un mar de tragedias, pasión, traición y sentimientos encontrados.

Y a partir de ahora empezarían a a sufrir mas que en el pasado...

Nada seguiría igual como hasta ahora.

 _Hola chicos!_

 _Que les pareció el capítulo._

 _Tuve algunos problemas al redactar, mi mente no salían las palabras correctas, así que aquí esta._

 _próximo capitulo, habrá lemmon_

 _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _Espero leerlos pronto._

 _Saludos ✋✌ y dejen comentarios ?_


	12. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Hajime Isayama.

Era el último día que estaría con Mikasa. Porque en dos días asistiría a la Universidad.

Anochecía, frente a la mansión de Mikasa.

Estaban los dos solos disfrutando unas películas en la sala, sentados en el sillón grande.

-Es hermoso pasar el ultimo día solo nosotros dos.- decía Mikasa recargada en Eren y al mismo tiempo viendo la película.

-Si, y pasar las vacaciones contigo, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.- tomo un puño de palomitas y lo paso por su boca.

-Que tienes planeado hacer cuando regreses.-

-No lo se, primero quiero ver como me ira en la Universidad.-

-Ya veo...-

-Oye al que no e visto es a tu tío, que no piensa a venir a verte, como llegaste, como encontraste la casa o algo así.- pregunto el castaño.

-Hable con el, dijo que no tardaba en llegar a Sina, y que al regresar haríamos varias cosas.- respondió.

-Es extraño, se descuida de ti.-

Mikasa se levanta y lo mira a los ojos. –Pero si tú no estuvieras aquí, yo me sentiría muy sola.-

-Jamás te dejaría sola, siempre estaré ahí para todo.- se acerco y le dio un beso.

_

Mientras tanto en Shiganshina.

Estaban un par de jóvenes en la habitación de Armin, este revisaba su correo electrónico que mandaron las últimas semanas, y entre ellas estaba un correo de la Universidad de Sina.

Pero no le agrado lo que contenía en el asunto.

La habitación estaba en silencio total, puesto que Armin dejo de moverse sobre su escritorio.

-Armin..?.- pregunto Annie encima de la cama, algo extrañada.

Armin no contestaba, traía una cara de desconcierto.

-Que paso?...- volvió a preguntar.

-No me aceptaron la beca...- dijo seco con la mirada perdida sobre la pantalla de su computadora.

-Como?... como es que no te la...-

-Por ser una Universidad de prestigio no aceptan becas, y quede fuera del programa.- dijo aun con su mirada de perdición y al mismo tiempo de miedo.

-Armin!!... como lo...lo siento...si hay algo que pueda hacer yo...-

-No hay nada que hacer Annie, esperare un semestre o incluso un año para entrar a otra Universidad.- dijo molesto, se levanto de golpe.

-Espera...yo puedo hablar con mí... -

-No Annie, déjalo por algo no me aceptaron, por que no pertenezco a ese lugar de ricos.- siguió su caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Annie solo veía a su chico de espalda tratando de ocultar su dolor por la perdida de una gran oportunidad.

Realmente no podía hacer nada por el, pedirle un favor a su padre es pérdida de tiempo, y recibiría un "No" a cualquier cosa que pudiera.

_

Eren la toma de la barbilla dándole un apasionado beso al cual ella respondió.

Lentamente Eren la deslizo hacia abajo por el sofá, haciendo que la azabache quedara debajo de el. Se acerco mas para poder atravesar su brazo del otro lado del sofá, para tenerla rodeada.

Siguió besándola. Sus labios se deslizaban más y más abajo casi por la parte baja del mentón.

Sinceramente ella lo disfrutaba, entre la sombra de la luna asomándose pasaba algo grandioso.

-Ere..n...- se separa. –Alguien nos puede ver...- decía frunciendo sus labios húmedos.

-Entonces no hagamos ruido...- la vuelve a besar pero esta vez mas abajo del cuello. Haciendo de Mikasa sacara un pequeño gemido.

-Espera... para...por favor...-

-voy muy rápido...?-

-No es eso... Es solo que... es mi primera vez...y...- dijo nerviosa.

-Perdona... Igual para mi es mi primera vez, pero quiero sea con la persona a la que amo.- respondió sin dejarla de mirar a aquellos ojos color gris claro.

Mikasa acaricia su rostro a perlado.

-Si es contigo, esta bien...- sonrió.

-Seré tierno contigo.- responde. Chocando frente a frente con ella.

Se ruborizo y rio al ultimo. -De acuerdo.-

_

Annie se dirigió a la cocina, y pudo ver a Armin recargado en la barra mirando hacia abajo.

-Estas bien?.- dijo preocupada.

-Si.-

-Puedes estar en cualquier Universidad, con tu intelecto se que te ira bien.- comento calmada para no alterarlo mas.

-Gracias, pero ver otras opciones, donde acepten mi beca, sino tendré que trabajar lejos de aquí, y es lo que menos quería.-

-Armin...! todo saldrá bien ya veras.- por ultimo sonrió.

-Eso espero, perder un semestre no es algo que me agrade.- comento.

-Conociéndote, se que eso no será problema para ti.-

-Que aria sin ti!- la abrazo con poca fuerza para no lastimarla. –Sin tu apoyo estaría perdido.

-Seguirías adelante aunque no estuviera aquí.- respondió

_

*Advertencia de Lemmon*

Subieron rápido a una habitación.

El cuarto se tornaba oscuro. La luna estaba en su punto para iluminar la habitación.

Entraron a la habitación de Mikasa.

Beso tras beso se dirigirían a la cama.

Ella estaba sentada, Eren la besaba lentamente que por asi decirlo, sus lenguas jugueteaban.

Eren empezaba a desabotonar la camisa. Mikasa lo ayudaba.

Veia a la perfección su cuerpo bien marcados, no soporto mas y paso la mano sobre ellos.

Tomo su mano que deslizaba por su abdomen para ponerla arriba de sus hombros.

Lentamente quito la pequeña blusa de la chica,enseguida deslizo sus leggis por sus delgadas y largas piernas. Y así tenerla en bragas y sostén. Que no duraría así por mucho tiempo.

La tomó de la cintura y la cargo un poco mas atrás de la orilla de la cama hasta tumbar la en ella.

Eren estaba arriba de ella. Mikasa estaba ruborizada y algo nerviosa. Por ser su primera vez, así debería de sentirse.

Beso el cuello de Mikasa deslizando su boca mas y mas abajo. Y se precargó que algo le molestaba. Hizo aun lado el bra de ella.

Mikasa no dejaba de besar y sentir la gran atracción que le provocaba el.

Los grandes pechos de la chica hacian que Eren se volviera algo atrevido. Paso su mano sobre ellos, y de esta forma sacar un gran gemido de ella.

Mikasa tensaba los dedos de los pies por la gran excitación que le provocaba, no podía mover los brazos por que Eren la sujetaba con la otra.

Mikasa sinto algo en la entre pierna de Eren, al parecer tenia un tercer pie.

-Lo siento...-

-Descuida.-

Eren siguio besando cada rincon de su cuerpo. Amaba cada centimetro de ella, pasar sus enormes manos sobre su cintura y aquellos pechos que lo volvian loco.

-Estas lista...?-

-Eso...creo...- respondió temblorienta por tal roze de Eren ahí abajo.

Por ultimo, acaricio uno de sus enormes pechos y siguió.

Abrio las piernas huemedas de la chica que esta mostraba tranquilidad.

Eren estaba listo saco un ultimo suspiro y dejo salir su pene eréctil.

Con ayuda de su mano lo direcciono ala vagina de ella, haciendo que Mikasa sacara otro gemido al roze.

Poco a poco lo introdujo mas, hasta tenerlo completamente dentro.

Hizo presión en el, fue cuidadoso, no queria lastimarla.

-Ahh...- dio otro grito de pasion. Eren sabia que estaba haciendo todo bien.

Mikasa tomo por el cuello a Eren para tenerlo cerca, entre los dos empezaron a jugar con sus bocas.

Tomo a Mikasa de las manos e hizo presión en ellas sobre la cama.

Asi pasaron la noche, los dos al fin habian unido sus vidas como significado de amor entre ellos.

Tiempo despues, Mikasa se postraba arriba de Eren.

-Te amo!.- dijo segura. -

-Yo Te amo mas.- respondio.

Mikasa lo observaba de arriba. -Estaremos juntos cierto?-

-Para toda la vida.- dijo Eren mirando esa linda cara adormilada de ella.

_

Al día siguiente Mikasa amanecía en la cama desnuda y algo adolorida de la cintura para abajo por la gran acción de tuvo anoche con Eren.

Abría los ojos poco a poco, dio la vuelta hacia el otro extremo de la cama para saludar a Eren. Pero no estaba.

-Buenos días...- dijo y no vio a nadie a un lado suyo. -Eren?!...-

Pero en el balcón se apreciaba una figura detrás de las cortinas trasparentes.

-Tranquila mama todo estará...- decía hablando por teléfono.

-Pero...como paso?!- Mama escúchame... Tranquila si iré para allá.- colgó el teléfono y descanso la visita un poco sin percatarse que Mikasa recién se levanto.

-Eren?!...-levanto más la voz para que lo escuchara.

-Lo siento Mikasa me tengo que ir.- dicho esto tomo su ropa y se marcho dejando a Mikasa sola en la cama.

Ella no entendía que paso con el, se vistió rápido y fue con el.

-Que paso Eren?, me puedes decir... que paso con tu mam...-

-Silencio Mikasa no me concentro...- dijo enfadado. Ella se quedo mirando como metía las cosas a su maleta de forma rápida y apresurada.

Se acerco con el para ayudarlo a empacar pero lo hizo enfadar mas.

-Deja eso Mikasa yo puedo solo si... solo dejame tranquilo.- decía molesto arrebatándole lo que traia en la mano ella.

-BIEN...TE DEJARE TRANQUILO.- dijo triste y molesta. Salio de la habitación furiosa y se encerró en su habitación, cerro tan fuerte la puerta que unos estantes se sacudieron un poco.

De momento su celular suena.

-..hola?.- contesto con sollozo.

-Mikasa?...estas bien..-

-Si... quien habla?.-

-Soy yo tu Tio Kenny, podemos vernos hoy? te quiero presentar a alguien.- decía del otro lado del celular.

-No lo se, no estoy de...- fue interrumpida

-Mikasa tienes que venir, es una persona importante para la empresa.- insistió.

-De acuerdo... a que hora que te veo?.- dijo desanimada.

-Pasaran por ti alas 9am de acuerdo?.-

-Esta bien...-

Eren termino de empacar salió rápido de su habitación bajo las escaleras y escucho una puerta abrirse. Provenía de la Habitación de Mikasa.

-Termine de empacar.- dijo seco

-Excelente,...Yo ire a una reunión.- contesto igual.

Dejo la maletas a medio camino y corrió con ella y la abrazo.

-Disculpame...es que mi Padre se puso mal y mi mama esta desesperada...y...enserio perdón.- decía cabizbajo. –no debí hablarte asi después de lo de anoche.-

-No te preocupes, iría contigo pero... tengo que ver a mi Tio.-

-Esta bien, luego me alcanzas... te avisare como sigue papa.-

-Hoy tenia cosas que hacer contigo... pero creo que esperaran.- bajo la mirada.

La toma del mentón y la besa. -Te extrañare tanto...- chocaron sus frentes. –no me quiero ir...pero tengo que hacerlo.- decía afligido.

-Yo igual, pero estaremos en contacto y nos volveremos a ver el fin de semana.- dijo pensativa y preocupante.

Se separaron del abrazo. Eren tomo las maletas y salió junto con ella. Eren tomo un taxi y ella tomo su propio auto con chofer.

_

En la mañana amanecía un joven rubio en su cama, aun pensando en la respuesta que le dieron de la Universidad. El realmente quería estudiar ahí, pero no fue posible.

Eso cambiaba rotundamente sus planes.

Ahora tendría que conseguir un trabajo cerca de la Universidad mas cerca posible.

Despertó, tomo su desayuno y tomo siento en su computadora. Checo varias opciones de Universidades que aun tenían abiertas las inscripciones.

Observo una, tenia lo que el buscaba podían aceptar becas foráneas e incluso aceptaban aspirantes rechazados. Pero lo único que no le parecía era que estaba en el centro de Rose a varios kilómetros de Maria.

Seria aceptar la oportunidad o esperar un año mas para ingresar nuevamente a la Universidad. Pero sabia que no lo volverían a aceptar.

-Suerte que Mikasa si pudo entrar...- decía para el, mirando la hoja electrónica de la Universidad de Rose. –Yo no tendré la misma suerte.-

Coloco sus dedos en el teclado y empezó a llenar los datos personales y dirección. No quería consultarlo con nadie, solo era decisión de el y de nadie mas.

-Deberia decírselo a Annie?.- pensó. –No ella diría que me fuera.- arrastro el mouse al botón de "aceptar".

-Armin!! te iras?, creo que lo que te dije lo tomaste muy enserio.- dijo tensa.

-Perdóname, pero vi la oportunidad y no quise desaprovechar.-

-Cuando te vas?.-

-en dos días... ya conseguí trabajo, Jean me ayudo con eso.-

-Cuando te vere!! no quiero estar todo el dia metida en la casa con mi padre... sabes como me siento.-

-Lose perdón si... yo hablare contigo por internet, por video-chat... eso hacen las parejas a distancia.-

-Pero no quiero una relación a distancia.- bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos para soportar el dolor. –quiero una relación cercana, donde pueda verte cada vez que quiera... donde pueda ver tu rostro si me siento mal...y...- de repente empezó a llorar frente a el.

-Annie, por favor no me hagas esto... necesito verte fuerte para poder irme tranquilo... are lo posible de llegar los fines de semana... vale.-

-Esta bien, aunque no me agrada la idea.-

-Ven... vamos a comer algo.- se acerco y la tomo de la mano dándole un abrazo.

-Prométeme que aunque estemos lejos me seguirás queriendo.-

-Te lo prometo.-

_

Eren llego tan rápido como pudo a Shingashina.

El chofer introdujo las maletas en la cofre trasero y arranco el coche.

Hicieron 1 hora de camino del aeropuerto al Hospital donde estaba internado su padre.

-Como esta papa.- dijo refiriéndose a su madre angustiada.

-Dicen que lo estabilizaron que nos darán noticias mas tarde.- habló con un tono triste y seco. –Hay Eren!! estoy muy asustada... y si tu padre no...-

-No diga eso, si... papa estará bien... Yo lose...- contesto triste. –Pero como paso madre...-

-No lo se... cuando fui a su habitación el estaba...estaba tirado y yo... no supe que hacer.- decía con voz temblorienta.

-Tranquila Madre.-

-Donde esta Mikasa?... creí que vendría contigo...-

-No podía... pero dijo que mas tarde hablaba.- comentó Eren tomando de la mano de su madre.

En el hospital estaba un poco solo, la sala de espera era grande pero aun así el aura era tensa.

Llego el doctor que atendió al papa de Eren.

-Familiares del Sr. Jeager?!- preguntó en voz abierta.

-Somos nosotros... Yo soy su hijo, como esta mi Padre?!-

-por el momento estará en observación, todo indica que su esposo sufre de ataques cardiacos, el jamás le menciono nada?-

-No Doctor, no nos comento nada.- respondió Eren serio y pensativo.

-De acuerdo, necesito que firme estos papeles por favor.- entrego un soporte con unas hojas con contenido.

-Para que esto?!- preguntó la Madre.

-Por si ocupamos operar de emergencia.-

-Tan grave esta?-

-Esta enfermedad pueden dar muy fuerte y uno no lo sabe.- completo el medico. –solo es por prevenir en cualquier caso.-

Carla toma la pluma y leyó cada párrafo, para que todo estuviera en orden. Y firmó los papeles restantes.

-Listo.- dijo entregándole los papeles.

-Pronto estaré con ustedes para mas novedades.- se retiro el medico.

-Tranquila Madre todo estará bien, papa es fuerte sabe salir de esta.- dijo Eren abrazandola con cariño.

-Gracias hijo- respondia triste y apagada.

_

Mientras tanto en Sina, un auto color negro muy elegante se estacionaba fuera de un gran edificio "Inmobiliarias. AK".

El chofer se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba Mikasa para así poder abrir la puerta.

-Gracias- bajo del auto y observó el magnífico gran edificio.

Se maravilló de lo grande estaba, no recordaba que era tan enorme.

Una risa de tras de ella la hizo voltear. -Tu padre hizo la misma cara la primera vez de lo vio.-

-No recordaba que era demasiado grande.- decía Mikasa

-Paso tiempo desde que tu padre falleció, e hicieron algunas modificaciones. Pero que te parece.

-A mi Padre le hubiera encantado.-

-Estoy seguro de eso. Vamos quiero presentarte alguien.-

Tomaron camino hacia adentro del edificio, pasaron por la recepción y tomaron el elevador. En el piso 15 se encontraba el cuerpo administrativo. Y las oficinas generales.

-A quien conoceré.?!

-Es un empresario y accionista y un gran amigo de tu padre también, y esta de paso por la ciudad.

-Ya veo, si es amigo de mi papa debe ser de confianza.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas estaba un joven muy bien vestido, con traje negro, y cabello castaño claro, sentado entre tantas sillas.

-Perdona la demora- dijo Kenny dejando paso a Mikasa primero.

-Oh no te preocupes Kenny.- dio vuelta sobre su silla y observo la hermosa chica que se aproximaba a el. -Y esta hermosa señorita quien es?!- decia en tono seductor.

\- Eres tan coqueto- dijo haciendo una mueca. -Ella es Mikasa Ackerman, la hija de Eladio Ackerman.- completo al ultimo.

-Wow!! Eres la hija de Eladio, un gusto.- extendió la mano para tomar la de ella y besarla. -Me llamo Farlan Church.

-El gusto es mio Farlan, supe que era amigo de mi padre.-

-Exacto, Tu padre me ayudo mucho cuando recién entre aquí. Fue él el que hizo que llegara en donde estoy ahora.-

-Gracias a él, la empresa funciona de maravilla, le enseño todo lo que sabia.- dijo Kenny.

-De parte de la Familia Ackerman y en el nombre de mi padre, te agradezco todo tu esfuerzo.- le da una leve sonrisa. Y este se queda atónito por tan majestuoso acto. Le gusto ver aquella sonrisa, esa clase de chica no era su estilo, pero había algo que le encanto.

-Lo aria una vez mas, con tan solo ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.- una vez mas tomo su mano y asi quedaron hipnotizados el uno al otro con su mirada.

Un ruido quisquilloso interrumpe a la pareja haciendo que se alteraran.

-Oh! Lo siento mi teléfono.- contestó su móvil y pausó. - Me van a perdonar pero surgió algo y tengo que atenderlo, Farlan puedes ayudar a Mikasa a conocer la empresa y todo eso!-

-Claro ve con cuidado, tu sobrina estará muy bien cuidada.

-Eso me preocupa, esta bien confiare en ti... Mikasa luego nos vemos adiós.- este se despide.

-nos vemos tio-

Camina un poco hacia ella y la sorprende estan frente a ella. -Y dime que quieres conocer primero-

-Pues yo... Conocer las oficinas?-

-Perfecto... Empecemos por ahí, sígueme-

Salieron de la gran sala de juntas y Farlan muy gentilmente le enseño cada oficina que hubiera en el piso. Y por ultimo le enseño la oficina donde creció la inmobiliaria dia con dia.

-Eso es todo, cada oficina y sus respectivas areas.- decía camiando por el pasillo angosto del ultimo piso.

-Gracias Farlan, ahora podre saber a donde dirigirme si ocupo algo.- dijo siguiendo el camino del castaño.

-Bueno no te eh enseñado todas las oficinas solo falta una, pero necesito saber si estas preparada!.- dijo al ultimo haciendo que Mikasa parara en seco tratando de captar la información.

-Dices que su oficina esta aquí, y que puedo verla?.- respondió corta de voz.

-Si tu lo deseas claro.-

-No se si estoy preparada, aun siento mucho su perdida, después de tantos años.- sus ojos empezaron a tornar un color cristalino.

-Una vez tu padre me dijo "que las personas están siempre aquí.- coloco su mano en el pecho en dirección al corazón. –No importa donde estés, ellos siempre permanecerán aquí.-

-tienes razón, puedes mostrarme donde esta?.-

-Claro.-

_

Pasaron unas horas, pero para la familia Jeager, estar esperando noticias de su Padre eran eternas.

Eren descansaba la vista, se recargo en el respaldo del sofá. Sino hasta que una voz femenina lo despertara.

-Mikasa?!...- dijo

-Eren...- decía una chica rubia.

-Annie que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado.

-Me dijo mi padre que tu papa estaba aquí... como esta?.-

-Tu papa conoce a mi Padre? – dijo aun sin saber porque ella estaba aquí.

-Eran socios Eren... tu padre casi no lo menciona.- dijo la madre. Saludando a Annie.

-Como esta el Sr. Jeager?- dijo refiriéndose a Carla.

-No lo sabemos, llevamos mucho esperado y nada.-

-Imagino lo que deben de estar pasando. Armin no tarda en venir.- comento la rubia.

-Porque no llevas a Annie a la cafetería, tienes que comer algo, te ves muy palido.- Dijo la madre de el.

-No madre estare aquí, hasta saber algo.-

-Eren ve, si tengo noticias te hablare.-

-Esta bien Madre...me acompañas Annie?.-

-Claro.-

_

-Espero y estés lista Mikasa?.- dijo Farlan poniendo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

Suspiro -Adelante.-

Abrio la puerta y esta aun tenia el típico olor ambiental al que tanto le gustaba. Estaba un escrito grande con una ventana a hacia la ciudad, unos libreros. Mikasa conocía unos cuantos.

Varios estantes, en unos de ellos tenia fotografías de ella y su madre, y una fotografía de Eren Armin y ella de pequeños, que tenia también el Papa de Eren en su despacho.

Cada recuerdo se le venia a la cabeza, quería llorar pero no sabia si eran lagrimas de felicidad o de tristeza.

-Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si...-

Fue directo al escritorio y fue ahí donde abrió uno de los cajones y se encontró unos de los dibujos de que le había hecho a él cuando estaba pequeña.

No aguanto mas y empezó a llorar. Tomo aquella hoja y la puso sobre su pecho. Farlan se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su hombro en modo de consuelo.

-Te dejare sola, para que estés mas cómoda!.- dijo. Y ella afirma con la cabeza.

-Luego vendré a buscarte.-

Cerró la puerta dejando a Mikasa completamente sola en la oficina.

-Papa!!...tanto tiempo guardaste esto!.- dijo para si misma.

Lloro y lloro hasta tal punto que sus ojos se enrojecieron.

Tomo una pañoleta que tenia en su bolso y se limpio con ella. Se sento en la silla donde supuestamente su padre descansaba y realizaba sus proyectos.

-Prometo que no te defraudare padre...- Sonrió mirando aquella mesa de escrito color café marrón.

Ya en la cafétería Eren solo encargo un café negro y Annie un jugo de naranja. Esta vio la cara de Eren decaída y trato de animarlo un poco.

-Todo estará bien Eren, se recuperara.-

-Eso espero, mi padre es todo para mi, no se que aria sin el.- frunció el vaso de café. Annie lo toma de los nudillos para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, debes ser fuerte, para cuando te vea se sienta mejor, que su hijo no estuvo sufriendo todo este tiempo.-

Tomo los nudillos de ella acariciándolo. –Gracias Annie.-

Detrás de ellos los observaba Armin, viendo tal acción contra ella, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al ver como su Amigo acariciaba su mano. Pero dejo de pensar en cosas ridículas, y camino hacia ellos.

-Eren!.- grito. Haciendo que estos rápidamente se separaran.

-Tu Mama te busca.- dijo. Y este se marcha.

-Que paso Annie?, porque se tomaban de las manos?.- pregunto mirándola firme, pero tranquilo.

-Nada solo que estaba muy preocupado por su padre y lo estaba animando.- -A caso estabas celoso por eso?.-

-Yo!!...No!!, solo que se me hizo extraño...solo eso.-

_

Al llegar en donde se encontraba su madre, pudo ver lo devastada que se veía. Algo malo había pasado para que su madre llorara de esa forma.

-Que paso mama?!..- la abraza y ella se hace aun lado para no responderle.

-Que paso doctor?... mi padre esta bien, no es asi?...- Pregunto. Angustiado por la respuesta apretó su mano haciéndola puño para retener cualquier palabra salida del medico.

-Los estudios que le realizamos a tu padre, dicen que aparte de su problema del corazón, tiene un tipo de cáncer muy avanzado.- miro al chico que al ver su aspecto no estaba tomando la noticia muy bien.

Eren se quedo congelado por la noticia. Ya sabia porque su madre estaba asi, no podía creer. –Cancer?...como puede...No es verdad.-

-Lo siento mucho, pero creemos que puede estar asi solo unos cuantos dias.- termino que hablar, y dio unas ultimas palabras a la pobre familia. –Lo lamento mucho... con su permiso.- este se retira.

-No puede ser...- de sus ojos brotaban unas gotas de lagrimas. Dolia y mucho, perder a un ser querido de la noche a la mañana. Asi debió sentirse Mikasa, ahora la comprendía.

-Mama...estara bien...mi papa es fuerte...-

-Mi niño...- decía en voz corta y lastimada. –No creo que sea posible.-

_

 _*aparece de entre las nieblas* Hola!!! lectores ._._

 _Lose me descuide, me tarde en subir pero aqui estoy._

 _Créanme esta historia no la dejare para nada, me podre tardar pero no dejarla._

 _Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya saben diganme en los comentarios que les parecio. Sus comentarios me hacen llenar de vida para subir._

 _El momento del lemmon creo que esta muy sencillo no me maten..._

 _Es la canción de Crazy Love-beyonce 50 sombras de Grey es de fondo para la parte lemmon. :x_

 _Gracias por leer y ya saben..._

 _Saludos_


	13. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Hajime Isayama.

El cielo parecía tornarse gris y oscuro, a pesar de estar en una ciudad donde el sol se asoma a todas horas.

Una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba, eso hacia que Mikasa se pusiera algo nerviosa. Aun adentro de la oficina de su padre, veía como esas nubes se dirigían hacia esta dirección.

Cuando observada esa majestuosa vista, pensaba en como se encontraba Eren, quería llamarlo, pero algo le decía que no era momento, podía estar justo ahora con su padre. Tenia que saber que estaba sucediendo del otro lado de la Ciudad.

-Mikasa?!- Una voz se escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Reconocía esa voz.

-Pasa Farlan!.- contesto

-Como estas? Todo mejor?.- pregunto. La ultima vez que la dejo, estaba en un mar de lagrimas, asi que se preocupaba por ella.

-Si, todo bien...- respondió amablemente. -Perdon si te incomode, solo que, estar en este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.-

-No te preocupes, yo comprendo.- dijo acercándose hacia donde ella estaba. -Regrese para ver si querías salir a comer conmigo?.-

-No lose Farlan...- respondió algo incomoda por la pregunta.

-Vamos, ni que te fuera yo a comer...-

Rio. -No, no es eso, es solo que no estoy de animos hoy para salir con alguien.-

-Mira vamos a comer y a si te distraes un rato... conozco un lugar donde sirven unos ricos bisquests deliciosos.- decía insistentemente hacia la chica. Queria salir con ella, conocerla mas, saber quien es, aparte de ser la hija de su viejo amigo.

-Esta bien... acepto.-

-De acuerdo vamos, prometo que la comida estará deliciosa.-

-Eso espero tengo mucha hambre...-

_

Aun dentro del hospital. Eren se vestía con ropa esterilizada y apta para entrar a ver a su padre moribundo.

Con pocos animos en el rostro, con ayuda de la enfermera, le ayudaba a ponerse los guantes en las manos y el cubre-bocas.

-Listo, puede pasar.- dijo la enfermera abriendo paso hacia la habitación donde se encontraba.

Entro y lo primero que vio, fue la forma en la que su padre estaba conectado a tantos aparatos dentro de el, con aquella bata blanca, el sonido del monitor cardiaco y ese olor a alcohol etílico.

Verlo de esa manera le rompía el corazón. Se acerco poco a poco a ver a su padre, se postro en la silla que tenia aun lado, y comenzó a hablar con el.

-Papa?! como estas?...- le pregunto con calma, tocando su mano débil sobre la cama.

Abrio lentamente sus ojos. Vio a su hijo después de varios meses. -Eren... hijo, se ve que no has comido en horas.- respondió cansado, con la respiración débil.

-Yo no importo ahora, sino tu papa, debes de estar bien para... para regresar a casa.- su voz se escuchaba corta y algo triste.

-No regresare a casa.- respondió cansado.

-Claro que lo aras, vendrás conmigo a casa, junto con mama...-

-Es...es... lo que mas quiero...- dio un gran suspiro saliendo de su boca. -Pero se que no será posible.-

-Claro que si, tu estarás bien...y...veras que todo estará bien...- con la mano temblorienta, apretó junto a la suya la mano de su padre.

-Eren... escucha.- decía mirando a los ojos. -Se... se...que no viviré mucho.

-No es verdad papa tu...- decía interrumpiendo volozmente.

-Escucha!!... por favor.- dio una respiración algo fuera de lo usual e hizo que se preocupara Eren. -Por favor, cuida muy bien de tu madre,...estará muy triste cuando yo me marche y... y... ver esa cara decaída no me gusta.-

-Eso are padre, prometo que la cuidare bien.- respondió, mirándolo a los ojos y esa cara palida amarillenta.

-y Por favor cuida mucho de Mikasa...es una jovencita muy bella, no dejes que ningún idiota se acerque a ella. - suspiro. -Su padre no le hubiera gustado que estuviera con cualquier hombre.-

Empezo a sentir comezón detrás de la nuca. -Je je, creo que ese idiota, podría ser yo...-

Sonrio, de tal manera asi tranquilizarlo un poco. -Creo que si eres tu...- respiro profundo. -...estará en buenas manos. Una vez... Eladio me dijo, que su pequeña hija no se quedaría con cualquier idiota, a no ser que fueras tu.- Empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero no dijo nada para no preocupar a Eren.

-Entonces ya tengo la aprobación de los dos lados.-

-Se que formaras una linda Familia junto con ella, si no es asi, aunque estén lejos o algo distanciados, cuidala...Eladio no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo.-

-Claro papa, te lo prometo la are muy feliz... Te lo prometo.- le estruje la mano en señal promesa de Padre e hijo.

-Eres un buen hijo, el mejor que tu madre y yo hubiéramos criado.- respondió.

Y un sonido algo extraño indicaba que estaba algo mal. Volteo para ver de donde provenía, y era el monitor cardiaco.

El papa de Eren estaba sufriendo otro ataque.

-PAPA!!... ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE POR FAVOR MI.. MI PAPA!!- un grito preocupante salio de el.

_

-Mikasa te veo tensa, hay algo que te inquieta?- preguntó Farlan.

-No, es solo que... no lo se es un dolor en el pecho. -respondio. *Que este dolor?, estará bien Eren y su papa*- pensó

-Mikasa?- dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. -Estas bien?!.-

-amm...si...Si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada.- se levanta de la mesa, y por caballerosidad Farlan hizo la misma acción hasta que se retiro la chica.

_

En el hospital yacía una pobre familia esperando respuesta sobre el Sr. Jeager, tras haberse sometido a quirófano de emergencia.

Armin que junto con Annie, seguían apoyando a Eren física y emocionalmente, a su íntimo amigo.

Sin darse cuenta, Eren había perdido de vista su celular, no recordó que tenía que avisarle a Mikasa por el estado de salud de su padre. Pero no tenia cabeza para eso.

-Armin- dijo Annie intrigada.

-Mande.- contestó recargado de espalda en la pared.

-Tu crees que se recupere?!-

-No lose, espero y realmente se recupere.- dijo Armin.

-ver a Eren de esa manera, no me gusta, pobre de el.- comentó Annie mirando el rostro de preocupación de Eren.

Miro el rostro de Annie hacia Eren, y volvió a sentir algún tipo de celos. Todavía se preguntaba si sentía algo por el, si algún cariño guardado aun seguía ahí. Pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para pensar en ello.

_

-Porque no me contestas!!- dijo para si misma. Dejo su celular de lado y abrió el grifo del lavamanos.

-volveré a intentar mas tarde.-

Fuera del baño de las damas, Farlan la esperaba en la mesa.

 _Noticias de ultima hora._ _Buenas tardes soy la reportera Mara, y les traigo las ultimas noticias mas relevantes._ _Una fuerte tormenta Fase 2, se aproxima directamente hacia nuestra ciudad. Reportes indican que dicha tormenta es extremadamente peligrosa. Se les recomienda no salir de sus casas y tomen mucha precaución._

 _volvemos..._

Farlan escuchaba a lo lejos las noticias.

-perdón por demorar, encerio.- decía Mikasa volviendo a su asiento.

-No hay problema. Al parecer se avecina una tormenta- comentó calmado.

-Y yo que tenia pensado viajar hoy-

-A donde? Y con este clima...- contesto sorprendido.

-si es necesario si-

-tu estas loca, con este clima no puedes viajar-

-tengo que hacerlo, un familiar esta en hospital y tengo que ir... hasta que me regresen la llamada, claro...- dijo preocupada y nerviosa.

Unos minutos después terminaron de comer, salieron para tomar un taxi, y el cielo parecía que se estaba cayendo. Eran como las 4 de la tarde y todo se tornaba de gris y oscuro por la tormenta.

-Espera aquí... ire a ver si hay uno por aca.- dijo Farlan marchándose en dirección opuesta para recoger un taxi.

Mikasa estaba bajo un techo de lona del restaurante esperando a Farlan. Tenia su celular en la mano en espera de la llamada de Eren o su mama, pero nada pasaba. Hasta que su celular vibro...

EREN!!..- contesto rápido suponiendo que era el.-

-Soy Armin, Mikasa...-

-Armin?... que paso por que tienes el celular de Eren?, paso algo? como esta su papa?.- a cada pregunta que le hacia, el no podía contestar por un llanto que se escuchaba de fondo.

-Ah... yo...Mikasa, el Padre de Eren...-

-Esta bien?... no es asi.- le temblaba las manos a la respuesta que le pudiera dar.

-El...el... ah!! por que tuve que ser yo...el que te dijera esto!!- decía cortado de voz y algo triste.

-Armin!? todo esta bien verdad... dímelo por favor... tengo mucha angustia... dime te lo imploro.-

-El...el...el...- las palabras no salian de su boca, por mas que pudiera, no encontraba el modo de decirlo sutilmente, sin causar dolor.

-El... Fallecio... de un ataque al corazón,... no pudieron hacer nada... lo lamento ...-

Del otro lado del auricular, no se escuchaba nada, por un momento, una pobre chica soportaba el dolor y cubria su boca para no llorar ...pero no pudo mas. Colgó el teléfono y camino unos cuantos centímetros sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza ella sigio caminando, no le importo nada si estaba lloviendo o no, no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso, solo quería llegar lo mas pronto posible con Eren... hasta que un hombre la detuvo.

-Hey a donde vas?.- volteo y era Farlan con el taxi, esperándolo en la esquina. Se lanzó hacia el y lo abrazo, no le importo nada, broto todas las lágrimas que soporto, solo quería a alguien quien la consolara, por otra perdida mas en su familia.

_

Pasaron varias horas después de la trágica noticia que Armin le dio.

Con maleta en mano ella corrió tan rápido hacia el aeropuerto para poder alcanzar el próximo vuelo a shingashina.

-Espera Mikasa no puedes irte nada mas así, el tiempo...- Farlan iba tras ella tratando de detenerla.

-NO PUEDO... ENTIENDELO ME TENGO QUE IR...- Mikasa aferrada siguió su camino hasta llegar a la taquilla de boletos.

-Hola me da un boleto para shingashina lo mas pronto posible.- comento.

-Lo siento señorita todos los vuelos han sido pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso.- decía la señorita encargada de caja.

Un rostro enfadado y furiso hizo la chica tras haber oído eso. -Como que hasta nuevo aviso, necesitó un vuelo ...Ahora!!- al ultimo hizo una énfasis para intimidar a la pobre chica.

-Lo lamento, pero el mal tiempo me impide dejarla viajar.- decía

-Entiende ya Mikasa!! No te dejaran subir a ningún otro avión hasta que esta tormenta pare!!- decía en un tono elevado de voz, para entrar en razón con a la chica.

-TU NO SABES LO QUE UN POBRE CHICO DEBE DE ESTAR PASANDO!!! POR PERDER A SU PADRE Y YO DEBERÍA ESTAR CON EL AHORA MISMO!!- una gran euforia hizo que Mikasa estallara.

-Tranquila, en ese estado no podrás hacer nada, vamos a sentarnos y esperaremos a que esta lluvia pare... De acuerdo.!!-

-Yo no quiero sentarme!!.- decía entre lagrimas. -quiero estar con Eren, debe de estar sufriendo mucho, y yo no estoy ahí...-

Tras haberla convencido, Farlan esperaba a Kenny, para que Mikasa no viajara sola. Además tenia que ir, puesto que la Familia Ackerman eran muy aliados a la familia Jeager.

Pasaron varias horas, pensaban que la tormenta nunca acabaría, era tarde y los tres aun estaban esperando un vuelo disponible. Eran las 12 am, y no había noticias de nada.

_

-Tenemos que preparar todo para el velorio, Carla no esta de ánimos para esto.- dijo el Tio Hannes hablando con su asistente.

Carla y Eren estaban sentados en la sala de su casa esperando noticias sobre su Esposo. Se tenían abrazados uno al otro, sin separarse ningún segundo. Mostraban una cara sombria sin animos de nada, todo el sonido que se escuchaba en la casa era el de sus narices rozar con un trozo de papel higiénico.

Horas mas tarde se dirigían al lugar donde lo velarían por varias horas, que seguido de eso lo llevarían a la cripta Familiar.

Amigos y Familiares de los Jeager's se daban sitio al lugar, para darles el ultimo adiós al Sr. Grisha Jeager.

Familiares que desde muy lejos llegaban, algunos no alcanzaban, por la tormenta.

Donde esta Mikasa?- pregunto Sasha observando a Eren sentado en un sillón solitario con su mirada hacia abajo.

-No lo se, ya debería estar aquí.- dijo Armin.

-Debe ser por la tormenta, que la este atrasando.- comento Jean.

-Esto ya es mucho, Pobre de Eren... debe sentirse mal.- dijo Christa.

-Le volveré a marcar, para ver en donde esta.-

-No me contesta... tiene que llegar... Llevo 4 horas sin saber de ella, es la única que puede consolar a Eren.-

-ah...chicos!! Miren.- decía Ymir señalando hacia la entrada.

La figura de una bella dama y unos zapatos color negros se dirigían hacia el, con un atuendo negro y sombrío.

Eren sentado en aquel sillón postrado de dolor y tristeza. Reconocía un olor a perfume de seda.

La chica se inco frente a el y tomo la mano calida de este, toco los nudillos del chico haciendo que este levantara la mirada.

La miro, aquellos cabellos negros que le llegaban al cuello hizo su aparición.

Este se abalanzo hacia ella, haciendo que los dos se abrazaran y empezaran a llorar mutuamente. Lo que Eren no pudo llorar desde que murió su padre, lo esta haciendo ahora con la mujer que tanto ama, y que sabe que con ella no puede ser muy fuerte.

-Al fin... pudo llegar a tiempo.- dijo Armin viéndolos a los dos mostrando tristeza y confianza entre ellos.

_

Paso la noche y unas pocas horas de la mañana siguiente.

Oficiaron un misa en el nombre del Sr. Jeager. Varios amigos se acercaron a la dolida viuda y a darle el pésame a los jóvenes tras la perdida.

Varios caballeros se levantaron, se dirigían hacia el ataúd donde este descansaba. Formaron una tipo barrera alrededor de la caja, Eren iba de frente junto a su tío Hannes. En la parte de atrás iba Armin junto con varios acompañantes, para así encaminarlo y llevarlo hacia la cripta.

Todos se dirigirían hacia el cementerio, no muy lejos de ahi. Mikasa que junto a su Madre adoptiva , se apoyaban una a la otra por el dolor. Los demás no podían ver los ojos rojos que tenían ellas de tanto llorar, por los lentes negros.

Pasaron uno tras uno para darle el ultimo adiós a una gran persona. Y le dejarle una pequeña flor en su caja.

Eren que junto a Mikasa pasaban a decirle adiós a su maravilloso padre.

-Sr. Jeager, se que ya no lo volveré a ver, pero tendré el maravilloso recuerdo de un padre, al cual me falto, sin usted no se que seria de mi, gracias por ser un padre excepcional .- dijo tomando de la mano a Eren sin soltarla.

-Papa, gracias por todo fuiste un verdadero padre, gracias por todo tus consejos y por estar ahí todo el tiempo. Si algún día te falle por favor perdoname.- dijo Eren viendo aquella caja, y así mismo los demas se despidieron.

Eren, Mikasa y Carla veían como la gran puerta de aquel mausoleo se abría.

Dentro yacían los restos sus abuelos paternos, y ahora entraría su padre

_

Varios días pasaron después de eso, ahora se encontraban dentro del estudio del Sr. Jeager para leer el testamento.

-Bien estan todos presentes!- dijo el notario frente al escritorio.

-No entiendo porque tengo que estar yo- comentaba Mikasa a Eren.

-Eras muy apreciada para mi papa, es lógico que tienes que estar aquí.- respondió Eren.

-Vale...-

-Bien leeré el Testamento del Sr. Grisha Jeager.- decía el notario.

Yo Grisha H. Jeager en mi total cordura, dejo mis ultimas voluntades a mi amada familia.

Seré breve con ustedes.

Para mi amada esposa Carla de Jeager le dejo todas las propiedades y escrituras de las casas,

Para que pueda disfrutar libremente y hacer lo que quiera con ellas.

Se que estarás triste y no lo aceptaras, pero ahora yo ya no estoy, y es tiempo que empieces a pensar en ti y realizar tus sueños y metas.

Te amo, y nunca te olvidare.

Para mi único hijo, Eren Jeager.

Dejo a su consideración de aceptar o rechazar la Jefatura de la Empresa Jeager's S.A. tras haber completado sus estudios universitarios.

Se que podrás con esto hijo, por eso dejo a tu opinión de aceptarla o no.

Respetare tu decisión. Te amo hijo se el mejor en todo y tendrás mi apoyo.

Para mi querida hija Mikasa Ackerman, que por un poco tiempo perteneció a esta familia, que nos lleno de una felicidad enorme.

Para ti mi querida, le dejo una sola cosa que tu padre y yo hemos trabajado en secreto, ni si quiera tu madre o tu tío saben, es de una pequeña fundación que ayuda a niños desamparados a buscar un nuevo hogar. Esa fue la idea de tu padre, antes de levantar la inmobiliaria.

Creo que esto es lo que tu padre se refería a que fueras la nueva encargada.

Suerte en la vida y éxito en todo.

El notario terminaba de hablar y de dictar cada párrafo que el mismo Grisha redacto.

Así como el los señalo, cada uno tenia que firmar cada documento para recibir sus respectiva herencia.

_

-No puede ser...una fundación?! En que momento mi padre hizo eso.- decía Mikasa nerviosa platicando con Eren en la terraza.

-No se porque te sorprende, es una bonita herencia.- comento Eren

-Es que, si en verdad esto era a lo que se refería mi padre, que yo me aria cargo de la empresa, pero no me dijo cual.-

-Sea la que fuere, la sacaras a delante yo lo se. Confió en ti.- toma su mano de la caricia contra su rostro.

-dime es cierto que Armin se cambiará de carrera?- preguntó

-am! pues eso creo, eso fue lo que me dijo, no quería defraudar al padre de Annie.-

_

Un día antes...

-Puedes creerlo Annie, tu prima Evie estudiara para la rama de pedagogía.- dijo el padre de Annie dándose lugar a la sala, donde los dos jóvenes yacian sentados.

-y eso que papa... Ella puede escoger cualquier carrera.-

-Pero no una donde puedas morirte de hambre.-

Armin escuchaba la conversación que tenia Annie con su padre. Al parecer a el no le agradaba mucho la idea sobre esa carrera, y obviamente seria agradable caerle bien al padre de ella.

-Dime Armin tu que profesión escogiste?!-

-Ah! Profesión?- contesto sorprendido.

-Si... Claro que escogiste una buena profesion, no es así?-

-Ahh.. Yo... EH!! Como le digo si Sr. Ando en eso...-

-Me cambiaré de carrera!!-

-de que hablas?- dijo Eren hablando con su amigo vía teléfono.

-Si... Am tome la decisión hace poco, y solo quería avisarte antes de irme..- decía con una voz algo particularmente baja.

-estas seguro con lo que haces?!-

-si, totalmente... Te veré luego mi amigo, ven a visitarme cuando puedas, junto con Mikasa claro.- decía despidiéndose de su amigo. Apunto de tomar el autobús hacia Rose.

-Claro que si amigo, gracias por todo...te deseo suerte allá, y éxito en todo.-

-sabes, encontré una foto donde salimos los tres de pequeños, deberías verla hemos cambiado bastante.- río al ver la foto que tenia en sus manos.

-No me imagino como puede salir Mikasa...- rio. - Pronto me la muestras...adiós amigo!!-

-Adiós Hermano...- colgó el teléfono y abordo el camión que lo llevaría a su gran futuro.

volteo para ver a Annie por ultima vez y se sorprendió de lo que veía. El hilo rojo del que tanto los unía se tornaba de rojo carmisi, casi negro.

Realmente eso no era una buena señal. Su corazón latía tan rápido, al mismo tiempo que ponía un pie dentro del autobús. Iba con una preocupación que al volver no seria lo mismo de antes.

_

 _Hola mis lectores.._

 _Llego el capítulo_

 _Que les pareció...algo trágico a mi parecer_

 _Pero ahora si ...el siguiente capítulo sera desde donde surgió mi historia. Si ahora si veremos lo que el prologo dice._

 _Se viene lo bueno bitchs_

 _Gracias por leer. Y ya saben_

 _Besos y saludos_


	14. Capitulo 13

Los personajes no me corresponden solo a Hajime Isayama.

-Capitulo 13-

Varios años después ...

Han pasado 4 años después de que suceso con el padre de Eren, y en todo ese tiempo han pasado cosas.

Para comenzar algunos ya terminan sus estudios.

Christa se dedico a lo que hace mucho tiempo, o algo aproximado a lo que ella quería, trabaja dentro de la fundación que mi padre y el de Eren creóon, como asistente auxiliar de los maestros y ayuda voluntaria.

En cuanto a Ymir ella sí se fue a lo grande se recibió de editora y ahora trabaja en una de las revistas de negocios mas vendidas del mundo.

Jean, que puedo decir lo que pasa, con lo que pasa con Sasha, ahora tienen una relación no mas de 3 años, con decirles que viven juntos en Rose, y tienen planes de casarse, aunque Sasha aun no lo sabe. Jean's su carrera, En tan poco tiempo se vio metido en la farándula, por ser un abogado de tan prestigio.

El es tan famoso, que llegó a los oídos de mi Tío Kenny, que no lo ha dejado de visitar y pedir ayuda con cosas legales.

Con Annie tengo mucho contacto, nos hicimos buenas amigas, nunca tuvimos problemas, es novia de mi mejor amigo y siempre hablamos cuando hay reuniones con los chicos o cosas que me cuenta Armin. Dice que se recibio de abogada con todos los honores, y hasta un reconocimiento a la excelencia academica.

Y me molesta un poco decirlo, pero ahora ella fue reclutada personalmente por el Joven Presidente de la Empresa Multifuncional Jeager's. Pero no me molesta, yo confió en ella.

En cambio, mi mejor amigo Armin el aun hace lo imposible por caerle bien de papá de Annie a punto de cambiar su profesión drásticamente. Ahora es todo un Arquitecto Empresarial, que gracias por su ayuda la empresa de mi padre marcha de maravilla, lo siento mucho por el, porque la oportunidad de trabajo que le ofreció Farlan, es de quedarse en Sina, y el odia estar tanto tiempo lejos de Annie.

Por ultimo mi querido Eren después de la trágica y dolorosa muerte de su padre, incluso el tiempo en que se encerró, faltaba mucho en clases, había días en los que no hablamos nada, y para desahogar su penas, recaía en el alcohol, pero gracias a la ayuda de su madre y la mía, pudo sanar. Y se pregunta cómo es nuestra relación, pues todos dirían que todo esta maravilloso.

* * *

Era una noche blanca, pues era Noche Buena y teníamos una reunión con todos nuestros amigos de la preparación dentro de la casa de Sasha y Jean cerca del muro Rose.

Los demás estaban en la sala ayudando a decorar el árbol.

Estábamos preparando la cena, un rico pavo al horno, que Sasha nos preparo. Invitamos a unos viejos amigos de Eren, aunque casi no cruzábamos las palabras el ambiente era tranquilo y acogedor.

-Bien, la cena esta preparada. Solo falta que me ayuden a poner la mesa.- Dijo la chica castaña con un vestido tejido de lana y un abrigo negro encima. Hacia resaltar su bien torneada figura.

-Uhh que rico huele eso Amor- decía Jean mirando por fuera de la ventanilla del horno, el pavo cociendo. -Menos mal que preparaste tu.- la rodea de la cintura haciéndole cariños. -Tú hueles mejor sabes, ya quiero que se vayan, para tenerte para mi solo.- decía coqueteando.

-Jean tranquilizante, estamos con los chicos, tus intenciones guardalas para otra noche.- lo toma del momento y juega con sus labios intentándolo besar.

-Eres mala, sabes ... Pero hoy tendré mi recompensa.-

-Ja! Como estas tan seguro.-

-Tengo mis métodos, cariño.-

Del otro lado unos jóvenes jugaban un juego de mesa integrado en la cabaña.

-Ja en tu cara, Reiner ...- dijo Connie.

-Eso es trampa calvo ... Es un juego sucio.- Contrario al chico alto de sudadera roja.

-Yo no veo que esto escrito en las reglas.-

-Distraer al oponente es jugar sucio.-

-Bueno ... bueno ... dejen lo por la paz.- decía Christa, como siempre tranquilizando las cosas.-Y ayuden a decorar el árbol, -

-Ja ... Tu novia te calló.- dijo burlón Connie.

-Callate, calvito.-

-Oye Armin, revisa si aún hay en la caja luces de navidad. Pregunto pregunto Ymir.

-Ya revise y no habia nada.- respondio.

"De acuerdo, creo que ya está listo". Annie terminando de colocar el último detalle en el árbol.

-Ohh! Quedo hermoso Annie.- dijo Armin a un lado suyo.

-Gracias- sonrió y se acurrucó entre los brazos de el.

* * *

El joven castaño a guardaba fuera del aeropuerto, donde los aviones aterrizan los jets privados, esperando a su dulce princesa.

Espero por unos minutos y por fin llego. El avión aterrizo y pocos segundos después, una figura femenina bajaba de el Se vio tan hermosa como siempre llevaba un vestido de color vino y unas medias negras, junto con sus botas largas que la hacían más alta.

Eren dejo de recargarse en el auto y fue a recibirla.

-Hola mi lady! - comentó. Mikasa se dirigió junto a el y lo beso.

-¡Hola! Cariño, podemos irnos, odio, llegar, tarde.- dijo agita.

-Aun no te acostumbras a viajar en tu Jet, no es asi-

Mikasa paro en seco, por el comentario de Eren. Llevaba días usando su nuevo medio transporte, al cual su tío la obligaba a viajar.

-No! - giro con el. -Sabes que no me gusta viajar en avión, y mi tío me obliga a hacerlo.-

-Tranquila Amor, es necesario usar el jet, yo utilizo casi diario para ir a las juntas importantes fuera de estos muros.-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.- Seguio caminando y entraron al auto junto con el chofer de Eren ya tenia la dirección.

-No quiero pelear por eso- dijo Eren tranquilo.

-No es eso, solo que ... No me agrada esas cosas, prefiero usar auto, pero es mi deber como Directora de la Empresa, hago mi esfuerzo.-

-Y yo me alegro mucho, bueno quieres ir a comprar algo o vamos directo a casa de Sasha.-

-Vamos directo, no quiero llegar más tarde de lo que es.-

* * *

Horas mas Tarde.

Todos habían llegado a tiempo, para la cena, los demás tomaban su taza de café con unas galletas que Mikasa trató consigo de Sina.

Estaban acomodados cerca de la gran chimenea, con el olor a leña.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos, quiero hacer un anuncio.- dijo Jean -Quiero brindar por los buenos amigos que un año mas estan con nosotros. Y desearles una feliz navidad y prosperó año nuevo.- -También quiero que todos sean testigos del amor tan grande que siento por esta mujer.- dijo señalando con la copa a Sasha.

Los murmullos de las chicas no tardaron en escucharse.

-Invito a la Señorita Sasha a pasar aquí al frente.- dijo Jean

Sasha con una sonrisa de pena, paso al frente.

Todos veían el hermoso acto que Jean estaba dando, pues es a lo que iban a la fiesta.

-Sasha ... Quiero decirte que estos años que la pase contigo son maravillosos, pero también hermosos, y es por eso que ... Quiero hacerte una pregunta.-

Armin le paso a Jean, por detrás de la mano una caja negra forrada de gamuza. Se inco, y la joven no podía creerlo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sasha Braus, Quieres casarte conmigo.?!- dijo.

Con los ojos en llanto de la felicidad, apenas y podia responder. -Si, si, si quiero ...- coloco su mano, y este le inserto el anillo. Fue tanta la emoción que no dejaba de temblar a los dos enamorados. Se levanto y su ahora prometida le regalaba un beso apasionado.

Aplaudieron a todos para felicitar a la feliz pareja. La chica castaña se veía una y otra vez su dedo, giro hacia Mikasa y la indicación con su muy típica reacción.

-Mira! - señalando entusiasmada con su otra mano el anillo puesto.

-Felicidades amiga.- dijo Mikasa dándole un fuerte abrazo entre hermanas.

-Gracias, no sabia que esto iba a suceder tan rápido.- decía

-Jean tuvo la idea, de reunirnos a todos.-

-Lo sabias y no me dijiste. Que mala amiga eres jaja! -

-No puedo decírtelo aunque quisiera. Era sorpresa y así que chiste tenia.-

-Y pensar que hace poco aun le gustabas-

-Son imaginaciones tuyas.- decía caminando junto a ella hacia una mesa para platicar. -El te ama a ti, y ya lo demostró.-

-Tienes razón, al igual que tu amas a Eren.-

-Si ... Lo amo ... Y jamas lo dejaré de amar.- Comento esto último mirando a su novio platicar con Reiner y Berthold.

-Y dime como te fue en tu viaje a la ciudad de Shotess-

-Súper bien, el clima de allá esta súper helado, una comparación de aquí, pero fuera de eso, todo bien.-

-Escuche que no viajaste sola.- dijo Sasha con un tono de seducción.

-Callate, Eren puede oírte.-

-Jaja! Ya, dime, Farlan es todo un caballero como dice Ymir en su revista.-

-Ymir escribe muchas cosas, pero Farlan realmente si es un caballero, un gran amigo! - Dijo con voz alta para hacer una entonación más clara.

-Vaya vaya perdonadme usted. Eres una afortunada por tener un hombre tan guapo a tu lado.-

-El ya está ocupado Sasha, recuerda que es novio de Isabel, la amiga de Hanji y Levi.-

-Bah;! Que se hacer hacer.-

-Jajaja! Tu nuncas cambias.-

Aún en la sala, unos enamorados se han abrazada con el otro, junto a la chimenea caliente.

-Este año volverás a casa Armin?! - preguntó Annie curiosa.

-No lo se, no estoy seguro.- respondió frío.

-Quiero tenerte otra vez en casa, extraño los días en los que eramos estudiantes, y no vivías tan lejos.-

-Yo también te extraño, estar tan lejos de ti que me puedo dejar atrás, pero no es así, tengo responsabilidades.-

-Ya veo ...-

-Oye Armin ...- grito Reiner. -Vienes con nosotros a comprar bebidas-

-Oh claro! Espera un segundo respondió, y bajo la mirada a Annie. -Necesitas algo?! -

-No gracias, ve aquí te espero.-

-Vale, ahora regreso- dio media vuelta y se dirigió junto con Mikasa y Reiner para comprar bebidas y alimentos.

A los pocos minutos ella, se paro de su lugar y se dirigió fuera del balcón. Que la hacia recordar al pequeño recinto de su casa. Cuando alguien venia por detrás para platicar.

-No hemos hablado toda la noche.- dijo una voz.

-Ja! - Annie río para si misma. -Para que quieres hablar conmigo.- decía en una voz amable.

-No lo se, solo quería hablar con mi compañera de trabajo.- Dijo Eren tomando lugar aun lado de ella.

-No seas tonto.-

-Que ahora no puedo?! -

-No es eso-

-Entonces ?! Algo te pasa, tienes una cara de tristeza que se nota mucho. Si fuera Armin lo notaría enseguida.-

-Pero no eres Armin, eres Eren Jeager.-

-woow no lo sabia, gracias por decírmelo.- Río al ultimo.

Una leve sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecía en ella. - Eres un tonto.-

-Ya encerio.- cambio de voz a una mas formal y calmada.- Algo te sucede. Y creo que tu Armin no lo sabe o si! -

Annie rodo los ojos, para no tener que verlo a el. -No es nada malo encerio.-

-Annie llevamos años conociéndonos, se que algo te pasa, dímelo con confianza.-

Volteo hacia el y lo miro.-Creo que tú puedes ayudarme, estas en la misma situación.-

Eren no comprendía lo que trata de decir. -Como no entiendo.-

-No se te a ocurrido regresar en el tiempo, vivir otra vez el pasado solo porque tal vez el futuro no te agrade.-

Escucho las palabras que Annie decía, pero realmente no se sentía así, como ella pensaba.

-Quiero decir, que esta relación que tengo con Armin, no creo que vaya a funcionar, no se si me vea un futuro con el.- bajo la mirada baja.

-Espera ... Estas diciendo que no amas a Armin ...-

-No digo eso. Es solo que odio que este tan lejos tanto tiempo y no tenerlo cerca.-

-A Mikasa y a mi nos pasa lo mismo, pero cada vez que nos vemos,es como si nunca hubiéramos pasado el tiempo.-

-Es fácil decirlo para ti. Son colegas tienen que verse muy a menudo, en cambio a mi, es difícil por su trabajo, casi no nos vemos ... Y has llegado a un punto en que mi padre tiene la razón.

-Razón en que debas conseguirte un hombre rico y de buena familia?! -

-No se que pensar, estoy en duelo con mis sentimientos ...-

-Solo puedo decir que Armin hace lo que puede para verte feliz, seria injusto para el.

Las palabras que hicieron al último Eren la pusieron a reflexionar ante tan loca situación.

Eren se acerco a ella, y la abrazó tan fuerte para que los demás no vieran que estaba llorando. Sin que Annie se haya sentido unos sentimientos volvían a brotan.

-Ya viste! Los "Amigos" vuelven a verse.- dijo Ymir sacando de la platica a Sasha y a Christa.

-No insinues nada Ymir, son amigos y nada mas.- defendió Sasha.

-Como quieras, yo veo las cosas desde otro ángulo, y te digo que esos causaran un gran problema.-

-Callate, Eren seria incapaz de engañar a Mikasa, y menos con ahora su amiga Annie.-

-Celosa!- insinuó Ymir.

-Claro que no... Y mejor ayudame a preparar la mesa no tardaran en volver.- tomaba los platos, y los acomodaba. Pero no dejaba de verlos, por una parte Ymir tenia buena intuición, pero jamas lo había hecho con ellos dos.

* * *

En la noche, eran las 4 de la madrugada, y los chicos acababan de llegar a casa de Eren.

-Vaya que a cambiado.- dijo la chica pelinegra.

-Desde que te fuiste, y que papa murio, mi madre pasaba su tiempo libre redecorando cada espacio de la casa.

Subieron a la recámara, que ahora la mas grande le pertenecía a el.

-Con que cambiaste de cuarto eh! -

-je je! Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. -

-Y tu mama?!- pregunto Mikasa dejando sus maletas fuera de la puerta de la recámara.

-Esta con sus hermanas y mi tío Hannes.- dijo tomando de la cintura a su chica.

-Vaya! Eso significa que no dormire en mi antigua habitación.- decía siguiendo el juego de el. Tomando a Eren del menton y besarlo.

-Estas en lo correcto, mi lady.- respondio al beso, y ese beso se hizo mas apasionado llegando a recargarse ambos en el portico de la puerta.

-Eso es, faltar a las reglas de esta casa, y a las de tu mama.- dijo jugando.

-Pero no esta aquí... Así que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros dos.- empezo a desabotonar su camisa.

-Eso me agrada- Mikasa jalo a Eren del cuello seductormente, cerrando detras la puerta.

* * *

Los días pasaron y era año nuevo, y ambos estaban de pasado por la gran ciudad de Roma, Eren y Mikasa cenaban en un restaurante lujoso. A pasar año nuevo. La velada era hermosa faltaban pocos minutos para dar las 12:00.

Se acercaron mas a la ventana para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que iban a dar

-Un año mas que pasare contigo.- decia Eren tomandola mano.

-Un año mas, de felicidad.- comento y se acerco mas a el.

Tomando la copa de champán, estas se entrelazaron haciendo una X. Y asi mismo bebiendo.

-Te amo! Este año sera grandioso para los dos.-

-Solo tu y yo contra el mundo.- respondió ella.

Al momento de decir aquellas palabras, sintió un gran mareo y las ansias de vomitar.

-Me disculpas iré al tocador.- dijo Mikasa tocándose el vientre.

-Amm Claro!..- -No tardes ya mero serán las 12 y estamos en un buen lugar.-

Mikasa hizo una seña. Se dirigió hacia el tocador una que otra chica sonreían entre si, la ultima chica salio, dejando a Mikasa sola en el baño.

Volvía a sentir aquellos mareos, y no tenia motivo del porque. Hasta que vio en el inodoro restos de la cena cayendo en el.

-Por dios, hace 5min estaba bien.- dijo así misma, devolviendo la comida.

Volvió a verse en el espejo y pensó porque la causa de estos malestares. siguió pensando, y tuvo la idea de buscar por internet, la causa de los síntomas. Y algo le sorprendió.

-No puede ser.!- al llegar a una respuesta que pueda ser motivo, se emociono mas.- No puede ser! ... Estoy... Estoy... no!... estoy embarazada!...- brinco de alegría y se dispuso a salir pero la puerta se había estancado.

-Mikasa donde estas?!- se pregunto. La gente llegaba mas y mas, hasta tal punto de saturar la vista perfecta que tenían ellos para ver espectáculo de luces.

Tuvo la idea de hablarle por teléfono, pero recordó que ella lo tenía dentro de su bolso. Salio en búsqueda de ella. Para averiguar que había ocurrido. Pero los minutos ya habían pasado.

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- La gente gritaba y celebraba por la llegada del año. A excepción de una pareja.

-Por dios Mikasa donde estas-

-Tengo un problema con las puertas o que!- entro en pánico, ya que odia estar en lugares cerrados y mas si hay un disturbio afuera. Se ponía nerviosa. Tomo su celular e intento hablar con su novio, pero algo dentro de sus bolsa vibraba. Era el celular de el. -No puede ser, encerio!-

Pero alguien trataba de entrar y fue ahí donde pidió auxilio.

-Ayudenme la puerta se atasco!.- Grito.

-Mikasa?! Eres tu?!-

-Eren?!, sacame de aqui el lugar es muy pequeño.-

-Espera iré por ayuda.-

No tardo ni unos segundos en abrirla.

-Estas bien!?-

-Si, estoy bien solo que me asuste un poco.-

-Todo esta bien, estas conmigo.- respondió fuerte.

-Nos perdimos el show...- dijo Mikasa mirando a toda la gente observando hacia afuera.

-No te preocupes, el otro año venimos a verlo.- contestó.

-Espero y el otro año sea aun mas especial.-

* * *

Dentro del departamento de Armin.

-Que me dices Annie, te gusta pasar año nuevo en shina.- dijo Armin sirviéndose mas vino.

Annie no dejaba de pensar en el abrazo de aquel día.

-Annie!? Estas bien?- pregunto Armin.

-Ahh!? Si si lo que digas.- tomo su copa y le dio un sorbo.

-Has estado un poco distraída, desde navidad!, pasa algo?-

-No, no, no es nada, solo que los años pasan tan rápido, que ni siquiera lo siento.-

-Lo dices por mi no es así?-

-No... No lo digo por ti, solo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, y todo el resto del año es igual, solo que en el calendario se cambia el numero.-

-No te entiendo!? Annie, segura que toda esta bien?!-

-Si... Ven vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales.-

-Espera... Quiero darte algo.-dijo Armin tomando una caja pequeña envuelta de papel.

-Que es esto?!- pregunto

-Abrelo, y lo sabrás.-

Annie quito con mucho cuidado el papel, y al principio no entendia, pero Armin le ayudo.

-Esto es una prueba mas, de que te amo.- de la caja saco un par de llaves, pero no eran de su departamento.

-Que es esto?!-

-Son las llaves de mi ... Digo de nuestro departamento.- digo sin mas.

Una cara extrañada, de asombro y de mucha felicidad, era la reacción que daba Annie al saber todo eso.

-Te mudaras al Muro Maria, y por fin seremos aun felices.- dijo Annie haciéndose a la idea.

-Annie yo... Aun no me mudare a Shingashina, sino un poco mas cercas de Muro Rose.- dijo algo preocupado, y con algo de temor.

-Así que aun viviras Shina... Bien- tomo su copa y se sentó en un lugar mas alejado.

-Annie, Amor... Entiende... Si me mudo a Shingashina de nuevo, no tengo oportunidades de trabajo, donde estoy ahora, Mikasa puede darme eso, terminando mi contrato podre irme a vivir a donde tu quieras.-

-El tiempo corre, y las horas ni los minutos son eternos, solo te digo eso.- decía en corta voz, a punto de llorar.

-Porque cada vez que hablamos, de este tema discutimos, y la pasábamos mal.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Varios días pasaron, Mikasa quería saber con certeza, el resultado de unos análisis que le habían hecho unos días antes. Ansiaba escuchar una palabra en especial.

Se dirigía con su médico. Pero de paso veía las tiendas de bebes, todos los artículos que ahí vendían, y deseaba verlos junto con Eren, cuando le diera la gran noticia.

Pero esa noticia no era la que quería escuchar.

\- Parece que en los exámenes, hubo una complicación al principio, pensábamos que era un error, pero volvimos a examinarla y esta vez no fallaron.- decia en un tono serio el doctor de cabecera de Mikasa.

-No entiendo Doctor, que me quiere decir!?-

-Mikasa no quiero alterarte, es lo que menos quiero, pero los resultaron son mucho mas diferente a lo que esperas.-

-Hable bien, doctor digame si estoy embarazada o no?...- replico. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía calmarse, algo le decía que era algo malo.

-En los estudios que te realizamos pudimos ver una complicación.- Mikasa ponía toda atención en las palabras del doctor. - Descubrimos que efectivamente no estas embarazada.-

-Ohh vaya! doctor, no tenia porque poner tanto dramatismo en esto sabes...- respondio un poco mas aliviada.

-Eso no es todo Mikasa...- Miro directo a los ojos al medico, que mas le podía decir?... los estudios que le realizaron era solo eso. - Mikasa temor decirte que... no estas embarazada... porque... tu matriz es esteril.-

-Que!- era lo unico que podia decir por el momento. Las palabras se le bloqueron de la mente. Lo que le habia dicho el doctor era cierto, o simplemente se equivoco.

-Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero era necesario que lo supieras ahora, antes que sufrieras mas.-

-...-

-Necesito mandarte a realizar unos estudios mas, para estar seguros.-

-Basta doctor, si en la primera prueba no salio positivo, menos en la tercera.- decía con un nudo en la garganta. Salio del lugar con una cara sombria, triste y desolada, asi no pensaba ella salir del hospital, ella pensaba saliendo con una enorme sonrisa, con un papel en mano que le dijiera que esperaria un hijo del hombre al que tanto ama. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Caminaba hacia la puerta principal donde, como siempre la esperaría su chófer. Al subirse en el, unas gotas cristalinas recorrían sus bello rostro, fruncido el labio para poder ocultar su dolor, tapó su boca para que nadie la escuchara. Minutos después llegaron a la Empresa, tapo sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros y bajo del auto. Subio el elevador hasta llegar a su oficina, pero no se perctato que Farlan estuviera alli.

-Como te fue?!, te dieron los resultados.- pregunto fascinado.

-Te podrias ir, quiero estar sola.- dijo seria dejando caer sus cosas en el sofa, y recargandose en su enorme silla.

-Que paso!?... los sintomas del embarazo, ya aparecieron?.-

-Callate si!- grito.- Y ahora te podrias lagar!.-

-Oye... que sucede... que te dijo el doctor.- se acerco mas y paso del otro lado del escritorio, estando de rodillas, mirandola hacia arriba.

-No podre tener hijos Farlan! No podre darle los hijos que Eren quiere- decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que dices?! Esto es verdad Mika!-

-Fui para asegurarme que si estuviera embarazada, pero los estudios revelan que soy estéril y que no podre dar hijos...- soltó un último llanto y cayo en los hombros de su amigo.

-No soy una mujer completa-

-No digas eso Mikasa, eres una mujer fuerte y maravillosa... Eso no dejara que Eren deje de fijarse en ti.-

-No comprendes Farlan, no podre tener hijos, no podre heredar estas empresas, no podre hacer feliz completamente a Eren...-

-Calla... No digas eso Eren lo comprenderá...- acaricio su hermoso pelo, y después la abrazo, para que supiera que no esta sola, lo tiene a el y a Eren... Bueno eso suponía el.

-No pensé que asi terminaría mi vida...-

Mikasa aun no tenia el valor de contárselo a Eren. Sentía miedo que él la rechazara y la dejara por otra. Así eran los pensamientos de ella. Así estaba las ultimas semanas.

-Estas bien Amor?!- decía Eren observándola. ambos estaban el departamento de Eren.

-Estoy bien... Debo irme no estoy de animos.- tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

-Espera... No puedes quedarte tan siquiera al postre.- insistió. Se levanto y fue tras ella.

-No Eren lo siento.- decía media decaída. Saliendo de su departamento.

-Yo se que hay algo que te animara.-

-Que es esto...- dijo fria. Viendo aquel regalo en vuelto. Eren desasía el listón, ella observada lo que contenía adentro.

-Mikasa... Ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenemos una relación, y es tiempo, que los estamos preparados, y quisiera tenerte para toda la vida, criando a nuestros hijos, enseñándoles como lidiar con las empresas, tener una familia.-

Saco de una caja de madera, un anillo de plata no mas de 15 mil dls. Si podía hacerla feliz nada salia caro.

-te casarías conmigo, y serias la madre de mis hijos.!- dijo emocionado, tras a verle dicho esa dulce confesión.

Pero la respuesta fue diferente.

-No!-

* * *

 ** _Hola mis seguidores, me tarde en publicar pero aquí estoy, quiero agradecerles a todos a los siguen mi novela en verdad mi has gracias, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios, y si puedo contestarles, pero de corazón muchas gracias._**


	15. capitulo 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Hajime Isayama.

 _-Capitulo 14-_

-Debe de cuidarse, Sr. Leonharth, otro ataque al corazón de esa forma, puede ser fatal. - Comento el doctor al que asistía a mi padre tendido en la cama.

Sufrió otro ataque al corazón leve, perdía la respiración poco a poco hasta quedar inconsciente en el suelo. Me preocupe y mucho, pierda mi padre, y sufra el mismo dolor que cuando se fue mama, no lo soportaría.

-Doctor, digame cuanto tiempo me queda ?! Debo estar listo ...-

-¡Papá! Deja de decir eso.- lo interrumpió. - Doctor Digame, como lo vio.-

-Señorita Leonharth, su papá está bien, el ataque que le da, el hijo leves, solamente es cuestión de tenerlo en reposo, y en observaciones.-

El doctor había sacado unas pastillas que le recetaría a mi padre.

-Debe tomar estas pastillas cada 8hr. Por una semana.-

-Gracias doctor, yo personalmente, veré que se las tome.- Dijo que las pastillas que cabían perfectamente dentro de mi puño.

-Para favorecer.- recuperar para hablar con mi padre.- recuperar, tiene mucha vida por delante, hagalo por su hija única. Mire a mi padre para ver que cara ponía por el comentario. Pero lo que dijo fue diferente.

-Ella se quedaría con todo, no tendría qué preocuparse si muero. Estaría en buenas manos.-

-Bien Señorita, me retiró, con su permiso-

-Lo acompaño.-

-Gracias, me se la salida.-

-De acuerdo.- Martha estaba ahí, y le dije que lo acompañara. Volví con mi padre, al fin estoy a solas.

-Papa, porque cuando sufre un ataque, siempre corta cosas como esas.- baje la mirada. Era la tercera vez que ocurría eso, las mismas pastillas, los mismos examenes, las mismas respuestas, y yo quería una explicación.

Era mi padre, lo queria, aunque a veces no me gustasen las decisiones que dictaba en mi.

-Annie, hija ... Llego mi hora, estoy cansado.- respondio indiferente como siempre lo hace.

-Pero porque ... Que acaso no piensas en los demás! - Hable.

-En los demás?!, Annie. Mi trabajo esta hecho, tengo mis metas, el trabajo deseado, muchas acciones, lo que me falta es un heredero de todo esto, que consigas un buen hombre, con cual tu familia, como niño.

-Hablas de Armin no es así.-

-Cariño, Armin es un buen tipo, pero cuantas veces te prometió algo, y jamas lo hizo. Quiero que te consigas a un hombre de familia, como ese chico, Eren Jeager.- otra vez con lo mismo.

Mi padre tenia la idea de que yo casaría con Eren, solo porque salí con el en la preparatoria.

-Papa, ya hablamos de eso, ¡Eren esta saliendo con Mikasa, la dueña de la inmobiliaria recuerdas!

-Cierto, pero no todos los noviazgos duran. Puede ser tu oportunidad.-

-Hay papa- replique y yo levante la silla, camine unos pasos para estar frente a la cama.

-Annie, quiero nietos, y de buena familia.-

-Armin, es de buena familia, conociste a su abuelo. Y a sus papas, aunque hayan fallecido antes de que yo llegue a esta casa.-

-Si, era un buen hombre Arleth.- -Pero si muero que se quedo todo el trabajo que eh realizado a lo largo de mi vida se quedará en familia, por eso te crié muy bien, con buenos valores, la mejor educación, las mejores notas, todo eso para estuvieras preparada. Y me queda tiempo, puedo decirte que estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, tu, madre también lo estoy. -

Estaba oyendo eso ... mi propio padre, el mismo que me exigía excelentes notas, y mi suerte, esta diciéndome ahora que está orgulloso de mi ... y que soy perfecta para manejar sus proyectos. -¡Papá! ! Realmente lo dices encerio?! - dije demasiado conmovida.

-No eh hablado más encerio- -ahora necesito dormir. - dijo sin mas y se cubrió con su sábana el rostro.

Salí de la habitación, pensando en todo lo que me dijo. Sin darme cuenta llegue a mi recamara, me acerque donde habia puesto esa caja de música que Armin me regalo.

Dejó un sonido agudo llamo mi atención, mi teléfono estaba sonando, en el registro de llamada aparecía - ARMIN-

-Hola! - Conteste.

-Hola amor !, como sigue tu papa?! - pregunto. Mientras yo caminaba por dentro de la habitación.

-Bien, esta en reposo, ya le dieron los medicamentos.- Conteste algo cansada, que cai encima de mi cama.

-¡Excelente !, me alegra escuchar eso ... y tu como estas?! -

Con mi otro este desocupado, me cubrí mi rostro para no molestarme por la luz. -Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Ire mañana a verte, por causa de la junta que tenemos, y aprovechamos para hablar contigo. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que yo estaba diciendo, aun así en el inventario de hace rato así que le respondo lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente.

-Claro, esta bien ...-

-Me alegro que estés bien, y tu papa claro, mandale mis saludos si! .-

-Claro yo lo soy ...-

-Me tengo que ir, Sin Mikasa aquí, Farlan parece el dueño del edificio, tengo que trabajar, hablamos mañana, duerme bien ... ¡Te amo! -

Dudaba de esa palabra, con años de relación, y aún no podía decir que "palabra" aun no estaba segura. -Adiós Armin ...- colge el movil. Y deje caer mi brazo, mirando al techo.

Algo me pasaba ... cada vez que veía o hablaba con el, sentía algo incompleto, ni siquiera tenía la respuesta a eso. Mire un rato al teléfono, y más abajo de la llamada de Armin, tenia un mensaje de Eren, que decía que lo viera en su departamento.

* * *

-Qué hiciste eso ?! - Grito Farlan del otro lado del auricular hablando con Mikasa. Que venia saliendo del departamento de su ex

-Si eso fue lo hice ... me acorralo, lo hubiéras visto estaba tan emocionado porque yo fuera la madre de sus hijos.- una vez más las lágrimas brotaban. -Que yo no lo puedo dar.-

-Hay más opciones ... como el ...-

-Basta Farlan, no quiero intentar algo que al final no haya resultado y salga mas herida que lo que ya estoy.-

-Y ahora que vas a ser, tienes que verlo en unos días para la junta con ellos.-

-Pues irás tu con Armin, no pienso ir.-

-Mikasa Ackerman, eres la dueña obvio que irás, si es nesecario te llevo arrastrando.-

-Te dije que no ire-

-¡Oh! No señorita, los problemas personales se arreglan afuera, esto es trabajo. Oh es que acaso quieres dejar todo por lo que tienes tu padre por un simple capricho. -

Mikasa se quedo pensando. - No claro que no ...-

-Bien quédate ahí, Armin tu tío y yo iremos en la mañana a Shingashina.-

-De acuerdo.- respondio cabizbaja y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Minutos despues, Annie salio en su auto, con un maletín con hojas importantes, para que firmara Eren, ademas que la cita con urgencia hace unos minutos. No sabia el porque.

\- "No entiendo para que me hiciste venir Eren" .- penso. Toco el timbre varias veces, pero nadie abría. Giro la perilla y la puerta abierta, entro para saber si Eren estaba dentro.

-Eren! estas aqui ...- pregunto pero nadie contesba.

Siguio caminando hasta llegar a la Sala de estar. El departamento no era muy grande, Mikasa le consiguio un buen lugar para quedarse ellos dos solos. Annie Penso como era su relación con ella, solo tenia curiosidad, Mikasa ya no le contaba nada al respecto, era solo amigas o más bien compañeras de trabajo.

Dejo el macho encima de la repisa, y al voltear y se exalto un poco. -Eren?! ... Eres tu? ...- dijo sorprendida al ver ese chico tirado en el suelo, con una botella de tequila.

-Que haces ahí?!, No deberías de tomar ... lleva más de 6 meses.- comento; ayudándolo a levantar lo y ponerlo en el sofá que estaba atrás de ellos.

-Ya no sirve de nada, dejame solo ...- Replica ese chico ebrio, pero que aun tenia conciencia.

-De que hablas, tu me llamaste ... traigo unos papeles para los firmes pero viéndote en ese estado no es buena idea.-

-Te llame yo?!, Lo siento ... no veo muy bien ...- se levanto tambaleando, para ir otra vez.

La había llamado por error ?! Un sentimiento de decepción, era lo que tenia Annie. Tomo la copa de Eren, y la dejo sobre la mesa

-Deja eso ... si Mikasa te viera ...-

-Que importa Mikasa ... ella ya no importa nada ... no importo yo ... que mas da ..! .- grito con tal euforia, que Annie se asusto.

-Estas bien ... Paso algo ...-

Tomo otro vaso, y se sirvio mas licor. -No paso nada, si.-

Annie lo miraba, el realmente no era asi, lo desconocía. -Dime .. tal vez puede ayudarte.-

-Claro! .- volvio a levantar la voz. -Me ayuda mucho si le preguntas a Mikasa por qué no acepto casarse conmigo! .- dio una gran sorbo a su bebida, dejando la copa vacía -Maldito Farlan! .- murmuro.

-Espera que dijiste.-Había escuchado bien.

-Nada olvídalo ...- se quedo mirando al vacío por un momento. - Alcanzame los papeles que traes. Se tocó las cien con los dedos de la mano derecha. Necesito revisar los documentos para antes de la junta.-

Annie se levanto por el maletin que traía, lo abrió y de ahí saco unos legajos.

-crees que es buena idea ?! No creo que estés en tus cinco sentidos-

-Sólo calla, y dime donde firmó. - volvio a su maletín, un buscar un bolígrafo.

-A que tienes-

Eren leyó cada párrafo, y uno que otro comoba a Mikasa. No podés evitarlo, no es fácil de poner en la mesa, trabajar en el mismo lugar, reunión tras reunirse con Farlan a su lado.

-Olvídalo ... me daré un baño ...- se levanto y fue directo a darse una ducha.

-De acuerdo. - dijo Annie con los papeles sobre la mesa. Los alojamientos de nuevo a su maletín. Y al momento de guardar el bolígrafo, este se reventó, haciendo que la manchara todo el vestido de Annie.

-Rayos .. bolígrafo barato.- replico Necesitaba quitarse aquel vestido pero no podría regresar a casa, no ahora ... algo no la hacia marcharse. Así que aprovecho que Eren estaba en la ducha y entro a su recamara, pensó que sí Mikasa venía aquí a menudo con ropa extra.

Busco entre el armario y no encontrar nada ... hasta que vio una camisa de Eren. Era mala idea, pero estaba grande y le quedaba muy bien.

-Annie?! - dijo sorpresivo al verla en la habitación con su camisa puesta.

-No pienses mal, me manché de tinta y ocupaba ropa.- se defendió de inmediato.

-date un baño y veré que tengo ...-

Annie acepto la idea.

Tiempo después la habitación estaba sola, olía al perfume de Eren recién puesto amaba olerlo por las mañanas cuando llegaba a la oficina. Vio que en la cama estaba un conjunto de pijamas, supuso que Eren se lo había dejado. Salió de cuarto y vio a Eren bebiendo otra vez.

-No dejarás eso?! -

-Es inevitable-

-Puedo?! - dijo refiriéndose a tomar junto a él.

-Nada me aria más Feliz hoy.- Tomo la botella de vino que ahora estaba bebiendo el y le sirvió una copa.

* * *

11:00 pm Dentro del Muro Sina - Oficinas Ackerman-

-Debo tenerlo listo, tengo que impresionar a todos- Penso aquel chico rubio, estresado por trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho a Farlan.

-Deberías irte a dormir- dijo parado fuera de la oficina de Armin.

-¡Oh! Farlan eres tu, en un momento debo tenerlo listo para la junta.- giro de nuevo a modificar su maqueta que está sobre una mesa rectangular grande con materiales de arquitectura.

-La junta es mañana, y tu proyecto está listo, no más que lo que necesitas modificar.

"No todo está bien alineado, las cosas no están para estar ahí, y si los inversionistas no les gusta, queda en un Mikasa y Eren, y es lo que menos quiero ..." no quitaba ni un segundo de vista en su maqueta . Tenia que hacer un proyecto donde enseñar la nueva fundación de Mikasa y Eren que querían abrir juntos.

-Armin calmate, todo saldrá bien, no desepcionaras a nadie tranquilo.-

-Maldición ya se rompió ...-

-ah! ! - suspiró -vamonos Armin, tienes descansar-

-creo que tienes razón, vendré mañana temprano a terminarlo.-

-Ese es mi chico.-

* * *

Dime Eren que paso realmente entre Mikasa y tu-pregunto ansiosa.

-No se que paso realmente, en un momento todo esta bien y al segundo todo se desvaneció. - bajo la mirada, tomó la botella de vino y se virtio mas. Era la quinta copa.

-Responde a algo! - -Desde cuando llevas ...-

-Sobrio ?! Como hace 3 meses. - completo la fresa de Annie. - Ya no bebo como antes pero ... ahora ... es diferente.-

-No comprendo porque Mikasa diría eso, digo no la conozco tan bien, pero es algo que no tiene lógica viniendo de ella.-

-Todo tiene un nombre ... Iglesia Farlan.- hizo una énfasis en su nombre.

-El tipo que trabaja con ella?! -

-Si, desde que apareció en su vida no se separa de el, todo lo hace habla de el, de sus logros de todo lo que hace ...- decía molesto. -Estoy seguro que el tiene que ver con todo esto.-

Annie pensó que Mikasa y ella eran parecidas, ambas hablaban de su íntimo compañero de trabajo a sus parejas.

Eren bajo la cabeza hacia la mesa en los dos lados están tomando.

-Yo quiero estar con ella siempre.- balbuceo. -No soporto estar tanto tiempo sin ella, mucho menos sin verla.- -Me siento vacío. -

Annie miraba como sufrió el, tras la pérdida de Mikasa, y pensó si Armin se sentía por sí misma, pero no. Si fura como Eren que se muere por tener devuelta a su gran amor, no estaría el tan lejos.

Acercó la mano hacia el y la tomó - Yo estoy aquí. - dijo.

Eren con la mirada su vista era borrosa después de tantos tragos. Sintió la caricia en su mano, miro aquellos ojos color celeste, recordó el momento en que ellos se conocieron, ese choque de miradas en el campo de fútbol. Con la otra mano acarició el rostro de Annie empezando por la cien y bajando hasta abajo del mentón y acercando la más a sus labios.

Annie también estaba algo mareada, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, y eso no era bueno. Por que momento atraves el tiempo en que ellos tuvieron algo. Dejó que su cuerpo respondiera solo y se aproximara a sus labios con los de el. Quería que ese momento se congelara y que fuera para siempre.

* * *

08:00 a.m. Interior del Muro Maria.

-Buenos días Mikasa ...- dijo Farlan entrando al auto que guardaba en el aeropuerto.

-mm ..-

-Sigues molesta eh !, pues no importa porque pondrás una cara fantástica, Armin término la maqueta y quedo estupenda. -

-Y eso que ... ya no importa si el proyecto se realiza o no.- contestó

-Bueno ... no importa tu Eren terminarán juntos nuevamente, y reactivarán el proyecto al fin de cuentas.-

-Cómo estás tan seguro ...?! -

-Porque yo lo digo ... si terminan juntos en el estanque mi nombre en una de las placas de tu Fundación. - Retó a Mikasa.

-Pues tú me aseguró que eso no pase. Fueron interrumpidos por Armin que abría una de las puertas del auto.

-Hola Mikasa! - saludo

-¡Hola!.-

-Bien nos vamos.?!-

-Espera y mi Tío Kenny.?! - pregunto Mikasa al no verlo descender del avión.

-Ja! El fue a visitar su Hijo y por fin conocer a la loca de su esposa.-

-Cállate, Hanji es una buena mujer.- defendió -Vamonos Javier- aviso a su chófer y de inmediato partieron hacia la Empresa Jeager's

* * *

La mañana se asomaba por las cortinas de seda, entrando por la ventana.

Un aire fresco y limpio, por la mañana. Una habitación desordenada con ropa sin lado. Annie era la primera en despertar, tallo sus ojos por la luz que entraba. Al momento de mirar bien, el piso inmediatamente que ese era su habitación, sin moverse de la cama giraba su cabeza para saber dónde se encontraba. Y efectivamente, era la habitación de Eren.

Miro tras su sábana y estaba desnuda, se asusto por saber que había pasado la noche anterior. Giro para saber que no había nadie a un lado, pero no estaba sola.

Eren se levanto, por tanto movimiento en la cama. -Eren?! - pregunto asustada- El se levanto sin saber que Annie estaba ahí, escucho que alguien lo habia y giro hacia la izquierda. Vio que Annie estaba un lado del otro, tapándose con la misma sábana y sus partes íntimas.

A bríos los ojos tan sorprendidos que no lo podría creer -Dime que no hicimos ...- habló al fin.

-Esa es mi pregunta.- contestó nerviosa y preocupada.

Unos minutos despues, Eren estaba sentada al filo de la cama esperando que Annie saliera del baño, y disculparse con ella. Aunque eso no es servía de nada.

La puerta se abrió, y Eren se levanto de golpe.

Annie salía con una camiseta de polo de Eren y unos pantalones, era lo único que el servía en ese momento, no necesitaba regresar a casa con el vestido todo manchado. Salió con la mirada baja. Tenia vergüenza por haber hecho eso, o si realmente paso algo.

Miro a Eren ahí parado tratando de decir algo pero no sabia que.

-Annie ... yo ...-

-No hables.- lo paro. -hagamos que esto nunca paso, yo nunca vine a tu departamento, y nunca paso nada ...-

-Discúlpame. Por favor. -

Salió de la habitación y cruzó la sala, vio que la botella de vino estaba vacía y las dos copas seguían en su lugar. Le dio un escalofrío y salio de inmediato.

* * *

-Mikasa realmente va a odiarme.- dijo, mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida.

10:00 a.m. -Sala de Juntas-

-Cómo puede ser el mismo director llegar tarde a su propia junta.- recriminó Farlan impactante.

-Debe haber mucho tráfico. - comento Armin sentado en su silla.

-Si claro ... la típica excusa. - Cruzó de brazos.

Mikasa estaba sentada en la silla que daba frente a la de Eren en la mesa, pues ellos dos eran los principales.

Llego su Tío Kenny, junto con Jean al fin.

-Creí que ya habian empezado! -habló acercándose a Mikasa para saludarla en la mejilla, ya los demás con un saludo de mano.

-No, estamos esperando a Eren ya su equipo.-

-Que tanto se puede tardar, solo son el y Annie no?! .- habló Jean, de igual forma saludando a Mikasa.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo! - habló Farlan.

-Bueno aprovechando que tenemos la sala aún sola. Repasemos los detalles, te parece Mikasa?! -

-Cómo quieran. -

-Bien.- el Sr. Ackerman tomó los papeles que Jean traía en un expediente y así el mismo aproximándose a su asiento. -Veo que establece que el inmueble es un piso de mar, para mayor movilidad para los enfermos, no es así? ! - dirigió la mirada hacia su sobrina, pero esta gira la cabeza con lo vio.

-Así es.- Kenny dirigió su mirada hacia Armin. Los residentes pueden cambiar su dirección.

-Y la localidad?! - pregunto.

-Está bien situada, en un ambiente tranquilo y fuera de las avenidas automovilísticas. Yo mismo me encargue de eso.- Dijo Farlan tomando al más de postura.

-Y tu Mikasa?!, No piensas hablar o que ... es tu proyecto, esta fue tu idea, o más bien fue idea de tu novio y tu ... recriminó su Tío Kenny mirándola con molestia.

-Ya no es mi novio si ...- cruzó los brazos.

-¡Heno! Por dios ...- con su mano derecha tocó sus cien de modo desesperado. -Creen que esto es un juego?! - Lanzó la pregunta directa a Mikasa.

-No claro que no ... solo que ...-

-Sólo que ... nada !. Esta es la moneda que no se puede perder y que no se puede perder cuando Mikasa. , cuando tu y Eren propusieron hacer este proyecto juntos, no era para su beneficio, sino para las empresas. -Así que cambia tu actitud y tu comportamiento como Ackerman, que es lo que eres, y los problemas personales déjalos a un lado.- Esa frase ya había oído.- Entendido?! -

-Si Tío Kenny, lo siento.- miro a Farlan del otro lado diciendo con la mirada. "Te lo dije".

La habitación se tensó un poco por el sermón del Sr. Ackerman. Unos minutos después llegó Eren solo, pidió disculpas por la llegada tarde y saludo a todos, ya Mikasa, pero se hizo a un lado.

La junta había comenzado, y todos se preguntaban dónde estaba Annie. Y Armin se preguntaba lo mismo.

Tardó varios minutos en acabar junta, Erase de poder hablar por un segundo con ella, no de lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana, sino de ellos. Pero todo era en vano.

-Necesito saber si Annie esta bien, hoy no se presento en la junta.- penso el chico rubio. Subiendo al auto de Mikasa que le había prestado.

Trato de hablar con ella a su celular y no contestaba, fue a su oficina y le dijo que hoy no se presentaría a trabajar.

Ya era un extraño todo. Ayer lo tiene con ella pero el no recuerda que la haya dicho que se sentía mal o algo parecido.

Fue directo a su casa, y el mayordomo no lo dejo entrar, el mismo que la srita. Annie no se encontraba, que estaba almorzando con la srita. Mina.

Por suerte ella era buena, amiga y tenia su celular. Le marco ya los dos tonos, le contesto.

-Aló! ! -

-Mina! Hola, soy yo Armin ... esta Annie contigo?! - pregunto preocupado.

-a mm! Si, esta conmigo ... solo que fue al baño ...-

-Oh vaya ... esta bien, ¿puedes decirme que marque por favor? ! -

-Claro que sí ... tú le digo ... Adiós. - colgó. Mina había mentido.

Marco al volver al número de su amiga Annie. Y le contesto.

-Ahora sí ... me puedes decir que esta pasando?! ..- cuestionó.

-Ahora no Mina, te explico luego. Gracias por ayudarme.- contestó Annie desanimada.

-Debes una eh! Pobre Armin se preocupa por ti, y tu ni al caso.-

-Adiós Mina.- colgó el móvil, y lo escondió en un armario cerca de la cama, no quería escucharlo timbrar.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días. Eren cumplía su objetivo, habla con Mikasa al fin. Ya que ella no lo enfrentaba.

Fue directo a su casa, y lo atendieron como siempre lo hacen. Le extraño que fuera a esa hora puesto que siempre pasaba la noche ahí.

-Joven Jeager, no lo esperábamos Hoy! .- dijo la ama de llaves.

-Si verdad, pero esta vez vengo sin permiso, puede avisarle a Mikasa que estoy aquí. Dijo entrando a la casa.

-Claro que sí, joven Eren.- la chica no subió las escaleras. Así que el que esté más tiempo en el jardín. La sigue detrás de ella.

Vio a Mikasa sentada en el pequeño columpio donde solía jugar de pequeña. La muchacha se acerca y dice que alguien la espera. Dirigió su miraba hacia la entrada que daba hacia la sala y lo vio allí parado. Camino hacia el.

-Que quieres, no estas ocupado hoy o que?! - dijo enojada.

-No la verdad no ...- la toma del mentón y trata de besarle.

-Que haces?! ... tu y yo terminamos.-

-Yo nunca dije que aceptará. - respondio.

-Vete ya quieres ...-

-No, no, me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.-

-No hay nada de que hablar ... porfvor dejame sola. Bajo la miraba y los ojos le empezaban a brillar.

-Vez ... lloras por que te ducho que estemos asi, asi como te sientes tu, yo me siento igual. Tus emociones me las trasmites a mi.-

-No digas tonterías ... quita la mano de Eren de su cara.

-No hijo tonterias, por favor, ¿quién? ¿Por qué me trates asi?! -

Las lagrimas iban a salir si seguia asi. -Tu no hiciste nada ... soy yo la que esta mal.-

-Porque lo dices ... un caso que tal vez puedas hacer mal ?!

-Si ... muchas cosas, que ni tu te imaginas.-

-Lo podemos resolver ... juntos, como siempre lo hacemos eh! Amor?! -

Esa palabra, esa palabra minuscula, el retroceso al corazón, no hay daño físico a la persona que más ama en este mundo.

-Eso no se va poder ... es imposible ... la lo que nunca se tuvo.-

Eren dio una sonrisa nerviosa.- no .. no ... te entiendo.-

-Olvidalo no lo entenderas.- giro en si, y camino unos centimetros, y antes de que se marchara, Eren la toma del brazo y la tira al lado, teniendo la abrazada.

-Sea lo que sea, yo lo entendere. Bajo con ella y la cabeza de repente, sin que ella tenga oportunidad de desviarlo.

-Dame una segunda oprtunidad.- dijo sin mas.

-Aunque no pueda hacerte feliz?! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y aun sostenía la mano de Eren.

-No, tú eres la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Y con lo que veo sonriendo eso soy yo hace feliz.-

Mikasa se recargó en el hombro de Eren para sacar todas las lagrimas que tenia guardas.

Pero ... su felicidad duraria muy poco.

 _ **2 meses despues. . .**_

"No puedo creer que despues de todo este tiempo ... por fin te dignaste a hablar con Armin ... oye eso no esta bien ... el se preocupa por ti.- dijo Mina. Sentada en una silla de un restaurante junto con Annie.

-Lo se ... pero me sentia mal, no queria hablar con nadie ... aparte, estaba ocupado ayudando a mi Padre con sus medicinas.-

-Bueno eso, lo entiendo. Pero no me trago eso que estas mal, y reposando en cama.-

-Te lo juro ... estos ultimos dias me eh estado sintiendo mal, con mareos y hasta vomito.- hablo Annie pasando bocado de su platillo.

-Ja Por favor.-rio

-Si no quieres creer, pues no me creas- paso dos docados al mismo tiempo.-mmmh ademas mi padre siguio sintiendo mal.- otro bocado mas - y tenia que saber que le prepararia de comer.-

Mina vio como Annie deboraba cada bocado tan rapido.- ¡Ah! Si ok ... y estas seguro que no comiste nada antes de venir.- Pregunto

-Comi unos hotcake, que me preparo Martha, y un licuado ... Porque!?

-No por nada ...- -Oye te parece que vamos a un bar ... conosco uno po ...- No termino la frase por el ruido que hizo Annie con la silla. Pues sí, levanto de inmediato, con dirección al sanitario.

-Por dios otra vez, no puede ser ... debo ir de consultar ...- dijo hablando sola en un baño.

Se Miró al espejo y al coro un poco de agua en su cara para que el asco bajara.

-Estas bien?! - preguno Mina.

-Si estoy bien ... otra vez los ascos.- respondio.

-deberias ir a consultar ... ven te acompaño ...! -

-Gracias ...- -Deja pago la cuenta ...-

* * *

"Al fin todo vuelve a la normalidad, Mikasa y yo todo lo normal." Dijo Eren platicando con su Tío Hannes en la oficina.

\- Me alegro por ustedes, cuando eran pequeños, recuerdo que tu y Armin se peleaban por quien se sentaba a un lado de Mikasa en la sala de tu casa.-

-Je je .. si, siempre hacia trampa para ganar yo ...-

-Y ahora estan grandes, ya pueden hacer sus vidas. Tener hijos, nietos.-

-Si ... hijos ... como serian mis hijos con Mikasa?! .- se cuestiono

-Pues sacarian obviamente el caracter de Mikasa, y tus ojos.-

-Solo eso?! ... que malo Tio ...- Rio.

Una llamada entrante al celular de Eren, era de Annie, provenia de su casa.

-¡Hola! Que pa ...-

-Te necesito de inmediato Eren ... ¡Ya! - se oia molesta y algo nerviosa.

-Amm que ocurre Annie estas bien?! -

\- Solo ven si, pero rapido ...- colgo

Eren no sabia muy bien, para lo que citaba con tanta urgencia, asi que salio de la empresa y tomo su auto. Dio marcha hacia la casa de Annie.

Una hora de camino. El llego.

-Hola martha esta ...-

-Por fin llegas ... tardaste mucho! - hablo nerviosa.

\- Ok ... tranquila ya estoy aqui ... dime-

-Ven vamos a la sala ...- Lo jalo hacia la sala de estar donde ella decia que podian hablar más tranquilo

-Que sucede ... dime-pregunto una vez mas.

-Mira esto! - le entrego con la mano temblorienta una hoja de unos exmanes de sangre.

-Y esto que ...-

-Eren ... Tenemos un problema.- dijo voz cortada.

-Qué cosa-

-Estoy Embazada! .- hablo creyendo que nadie la escucharia.

-Viva! - grito el padre de Annie detras de ellos. Creyendo que no estaba.

Eren se le quedo mirando a Annie, aun sorprendido por la noticia inesperada.

* * *

 _ **Hola hola les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Estoy se esta poniendo cada vez mas bueno ... me doy miedo. ._.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas espero y lo disfruten al igual que yo**_

 _ *** por cierto recuerdan que les dije que odiaran mas Eren ?! Pues bueno aqui empieza el martirio. :(**_

 _ **Los que me siguen invitan a ver mis otras historias.**_

 _ **PD: Son la 1:20 pm en mi país, y aun sigo despierta. Jeje!**_

 _ **Saludos y Besos :):**_


End file.
